


Death Can Never Stop You

by contentflop



Category: Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Angst, Boarding School, But only a little, Catholic School, Crack, Demons, Emo, Emo Trinity, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Frerard, Gay Parents, Gay Sex, Ghosts, Haunting, Homophobia, Horror, Humor, M/M, MCRmy - Freeform, Mostly humor, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystery, Punk Frank Iero, Punk Rock, Ryden, Sexual Tension, Smut, Tattoos, Temporary Fuckboy!Mikey, Weed, and fluff, but no gore, just a bit, like a supernatural episode, more like mystery, petekey, selectively mute ryan ross, shit teachers, stoner mikey way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 50
Words: 67,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4518270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/contentflop/pseuds/contentflop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard's Aunt Amanda has always been quite the religious nut but when she sends him and his brother away to Arthurs Academy Boarding School for Religious Youths, he feels his world crumbles before him.  Through homophobic teachers and peers, attractive shirtless roommates, and bitchy twelve year olds he winds his way through the longest school year of his life.  However, when rumors of creepy shadows and strange voices start around the school, Gerard fears he may not be the only one lurking in the corners of the building.</p><p>[DISCONTINUED: I wrote this when I was 14 and have many regrets but I'll leave it up for those who enjoyed it]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue: Unknown POV

**Author's Note:**

> So the POV that it is in in this chapter will not be the one it will be written for in my other ones. However, what happens here will play a huge part later on in the story so play close attention.

Heavy footfalls landed one after the other, resonating off the high ceilings and marble floors as the silhouette's sloppy feet punched the ground. The hallway was as dark as a crow's feathers, completely barren except for a single lit candle illuminating the space surrounding it. A cloaked figure shrouded in darkness panted heavily as he sped forward, muttering nonsense under every other breath.

"218, 218, 218..." He chanted the numbers like a prayer, one hand clasped around his ears, the other using the flame to guide him. They wouldn't shut up-the voices bounced around in his head like tadpoles in a creek, always swimming and never stilling for more than a nanosecond.

"SHUT UP!" He commanded them out loud. Finally, they ceased their bickering if not for a minute, letting the boy focus on finding his way through the black maze.

A few minutes later he arrived at room 218, and the voices started back up again but not quite as rambunctious. Only a dull hum tapped the back of his mind as a familiar voice guided him through the procedure.

_You know what to do._

The boy quickly unlocked the door with the key he stole from the front desk, locating the hidden trapdoor under a rug in the closet. Unlatching it revealed a tiny crawl space about 3 feet deep, plenty of space for him to fit the candle.

_It is 2:29. You have 45 seconds to complete the ritual._

Moving quickly, the boy pulled out a briefcase from under his cloak, grabbing a black cloth and a piece of chalk from it. He etched a circle into the wooden floor, surrounded by strange lines and symbols before producing a tiny container filled with the ashes of the deceased, pouring them into the center of the towel, right above the symbol.

_20 more seconds. You best start reading._

He fumbled with a knife, owing gratitude to the voices that repeated the phrase in his head for days. He now knew it by heart, speaking the words like the voices directed him to while his blood mixed with the ashes.

"kaa rah de vau a Shaun." Quickly, he tied the wound up with a hankerchief from his pocket before using his candle to light the cloth on fire. As he watched it burn, the voices in his head got perpetually louder and he covered his ears to block them out.

STOP TALKING! He shouted in his mind. I held up my end of the bargain, now you give up yours.

Thousands of voices went off in his head, all amused and laughing at him like it was some sort of comedy show.

 _You did well, my dear, but you are not done_. A strange harmonic voice dominated his headspace, filling his mind with his next task.

No..that's not part of the deal. I refuse. More laughing followed, forcing the boy to kneel next to the flames that ate away at the cloth at a snails pace.

_Honey, you started this project all on your own. You summoned me here, and here I am. You don't get to whisk me away just because you're tired of me. I'm here forever. And you will follow my every order. Bring me that boy, or that beloved mom of yours that sent you here will be eliminated for good._

The voices disappeared as suddenly as they had arrived, leaving the boy alone in the room in his own mind. A pocket mirror was all that was left of the ashes and cloth, the fire unable to penetrate the wooden floor. Sighing, the boy locked the door back in place before grabbing a nightstand to place over top the rug. He closed the closet door which disappeared instantly before stepping out into the hallway, now with no candle. He walked along the dark corridor, alone and afraid of what was to come before he faded into the darkness.


	2. My Aunt Amanda Is A Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So this is the POV a That most of the story will be in, but I will let you know at the beginning if that chapter is in a different POV.

*three months later*

I slammed the pamphlet down on my desk, scowling at the smiling faces lighting up the front like they were on some sort of holiday.

"How dare she send us there," I vented to my brother. "We have to wear uniforms Mikey. Fucking uniforms."

"Chill Gerard," Mikey said calmly. "At least we can get away from that crazy bitch and her stupid Sunday masses."

"Yeah it's not like we'll be having them every day or anything," I sassed. "As well as some stupid ass class on the bible or whatever. This whole school is full of shit." Mikey nodded sympathetically. Neither of us wanted to go to private school, let alone a private catholic school, where a religion we don't even like would be forced upon us. 

The sudden clicking of high heels echoed down the hall, interrupting my train of thought as our step mom called us down for dinner. Mikey and I followed her downstairs where a gourmet of bread, pasta, salad and chicken was spread out onto the table. Amanda was sitting in her usual business suit, back rim rod straight just to say how much better she was compared to us. A fake smile was plastered on a foundation caked face, powder sticking to the dark wrinkles around her droopy eyes.

"Shall we say our prayers?" We both placed ourselves at our seats without question while Amanda blessed the food. After she was done we all dropped our hands and began digging in, not a word spoken between us. The first five minutes we ate in relative silence, until Amanda cleared her throat and demanded my attention.

"Yeah?" 

"Look Gerard, I know you don't want to go to that boarding school, but I think it would be a good experience for you." I raised my eyebrows curiously.

"How? What's wrong with this school? It ranks the fifth best in the state. Davis Academy isn't even in the top 100th."

"This school is so much better for someone like you. I tried to talk to the guidance counsellors around here, he no one was willing to help you with your...problem." I huffed out an annoyed breath and Mikey turned to glare.

"There's nothing wrong with my brother," Mikey stated firmly. "He's just different, and you're too dumb to realize it. Maybe if you took your head out of your ass for once you'd see things from a normal, non repulsive creatures point of view." Amanda's mouth flew open in shock, as if Mikey had just told her he caused 9/11.

"Michael! How dare you speak to me that way! Your father would be very disappointed in you." There she goes, playing the 'you should feel guilty about your fathers death because it's all your fault' card, like she did everyday. She turned towards me, sucking her lips into her mouth, keeping the same hard glint in her eyes.

"We'll figure this out Gerard," she stated coldly. "We'll find a cure for your condition. Pack your things tonight, we'll leave for the plane first thing in the morning." I grumbled, rinsing my plate off in the sink before heading upstairs to pack for hell. 

"I can't believe that bitch just said all that crap like what you had was some kind of disease," Mikey complained. "There's nothing wrong with being-"

"Don't say it," I mumbled, not wanting to hear that hated word. We packed in silence for the rest of the time being. I made sure to bring plenty of band tees and skinny jeans despite having a uniform. I also brought a black leather jacket that my mom gave me for my birthday a few years back.

The rustle of a certain black box told me Mikey had opened the box he kept hidden in the closet behind a pile of dirty underwear.

"Seriously Mikey? You're packing your weed? Who the hell's going to buy that shit at a fucking religious school?"

"I'll find somebody," Mikey assured me.

"Whatever, just don't come crawling to me when the cops find and arrest you." 

"Buzzkill," Mikey muttered, scowling at me. I snorted in his direction, neatly folding my Pierce The Veil shirt into the duffel bag. A few hours later we had everything we needed for the trip-money, toiletries, clothes, and in Mikey's case-weed. 

We set our duffles to the side to be taken care of tomorrow, before changing into our pajamas and calling it a night. I went to my respective bunk as did Mikey, both dreading the day to come. An easy slumber soon overcame me, dreams of my mother who Amanda hates dancing through my head like rain on rooftops.


	3. We Take A Car Ride To Hell

Amanda's not exactly someone you would call a considerate person. When I was seven and I still lived with my parents she came over to visit for a few days. At the time I was deathly afraid of spiders, and even seeing one on tv would send me running into my mother's embrace. Unfortunately, she somehow got her stupid my hands up the ass of wherever this information was hiding and decided to release a whole farm of daddy long legs while I was sleeping just for the fun of it, cracking up as I scampered to the only spider less corner in the room. The next morning, my parents were not happy finding dozens spiders in the fruit basket, so they cut her visit short and banned her from ever seeing me again. I really wish the rule still applied.

Needless to say, I was extremely unamused when she yelled in my face to wake up at promptly 6 AM even though the school didn't open until noon.

"WAKE UP WAKE UP WAKE UP GUYS YOU NEED TO JUST GET UP AND GO!" (I can't slow down I won't be waiting for you) She screamed around the room-no joke. I wouldn't be stupid to think she woke the entire neighborhood with her loud ass mouth. 

"Wha.." I sat up groggily, nearly nailing my head on the bunk above me. I glanced over at the clock and deemed it was way to early to be vertical. Besides it wasn't like I hadn't set my clock on my phone to go off at a reasonable hour beforehand.

"Relax, I have my alarm set for 8. That's plenty of time to get ready and leave at 10.

"It doesn't matter, I want to talk to you before we go. Just a little reassurance is all." She smiled sweetly, but I knew what 'reassurance' meant in her eyes. 

So that is how I spent the next hour spacing out to her lecture on how I was going to be 'fixed' and it would be 'great' to finally not be a 'sin,' despite me clearly informing her I had no desire to change who I am just because of a book written thousands of years ago by some old guy.

After her long ass session of playing the game Torture Gerard Until He Wants To Claw His Brain Out, I was sent me upstairs to shower and refresh. I took a much needed shower and threw on a loose tank top with the sides cut off and some classic combat boots and skinny jeans. By 9 we were ready to go dive into the terrors that await us in the depths of Satan's ass.

We crammed our things into the back of Amanda's white SUV covered in crosses and bible verses, before both I and Mikey crawled into the backseat. Amanda got into the driver's side, looking disappointed at the lack of passengers to her right.

"No one wants to sit up front?" She asked us. We both shook our heads fiercely. 

"I want to be close to my brother," I explained, even though that was far from the truth. If I sat up front she'd end up yelling at me for listening to my earbuds while she plays shitty Christain Gospels and sings along with her horrific out of tune voice. 

The drive to Davis Academy lasted about three hours and we arrived a little after twelve. However, we walked through the doors even later due to Amanda lecturing me on how I took too long in the shower and wasted valuable time. I zoned out like I always did, imagining Kellen Quinn serenading me under the moonlight. After about 10 minutes of that she kissed and hugged us (probably for show) pretending she actually cared by saying I love you as we left. 

"Well we better check it out since we're staying here for nine months," Mikey reasoned. I threw a grunt and nodded, eyeing the building to get a better picture of where we'll be going. When I did, I'm pretty sure I fell back a few feet.

"Holy shit..." The place was massive, about the size of a castle with red bricks running along the outside walls and old fashioned domed windows. By the style of the building I could tell it was built sometime in the 1800's, but because of the sturdy concrete base it held up all these years. A round shaped microphone appeared to the left of the door, a red button connected to it. I pressed it and a middle aged female voice spoke through it.

"Hello welcome to Davis Academy Boarding School for Religious Youths may I please have your first and last names?" 

"Uh, Gerard and Mikey Way." There was a pause, the sound of pages flipping and then the woman spoke again.

"Very well you may come in." I tried the handle and the door swung open, revealing an elaborate lobby filled with plush furniture and marble floors. A couple kids were milling about, having casual conversations in their circle of friends or just crossing a path down into one of the hallways connected to it. One girl stood by a desk, a flowery clipboard held to her side. She had curly blonde hair and wore the ugliest pink cardigan I've ever seen. I'm not on Fashion Police, but I could tell whoever made that outfit was a leftover hippie from the 60's. Ugly Cardigan spotted us, then a huge Demi Lovato smile lit up her face like lights on a Christmas tree.

"Hello, hello welcome to Davis Academy! My names Sarah and I represent class president of Junior years. Now which one of you's Gerard?" I lifted my palm tentatively, and she turned her head, eyes immediately falling on my bright red hair. I saw her scowl for a second, but before I knew it she was Mrs. Cheery yet again, handing us each a slip of paper. 

"Don't lose those. They hold your class schedule as well as your room number, which you'll be using all year unless you want to file a complaint." She then walked over towards the desk, digging through a drawer and producing two silver keys. 

"Mikey you are room 73 and Gerard is 218." As soon as she said the number and uneasy feeling washed over me, sort of like what happened before I left. However, I snapped out of it quickly, realizing I had an even bigger problem in front of me.

"So you mean we're not together?" I questioned a bit too harshly. She frowned in mock sympathy, nodding slowly. 

"Well yes, the freshmen and sophomores are on the second floor while juniors and seniors are on the third. Now if you follow me I will show you to your rooms so you can drop your stuff off and then I'll give you guys a tour around the building." Just like that, she disappeared through one of the archways on the left, Mikey and I sprinting to catch up with her.

We strode down a narrow hallway full of shiny wooden doors and a blue carpeted floor until stopping at a door labeled 73 in metallic letters. Mikey slid the key in and opened the door, immediately greeted with the sight of a dark haired boy pressing a needle to another guy's arm.

"Pete cut that out! Andy go back to your dorm right this instant." The dark haired guy, who I assumed was Pete, snorted in her face and went back to his tattoo gun.

"Shut the hell up Sarah and quit being a bitch," he said simply. Sarah fumed, puffing her chest out and crossing her arms like a pouty eight year old, clipboard hanging by her side.

"Pete Wentz stop what you're doing right now or I will be forced to have someone write you up." Pete didn't even blink, calmly focusing on coloring the lines of Andy's latest edition of ink.

"Uh, first of all you can't do that because a, this is a project for a summer tattoo course that Patrick held here, b, school hasn't even started yet, and c, you're not even a real teacher, just a stuck up prick who thinks she's so great because she skipped a few grades." 

"That's Mr. Stump to you!" Sarah shouted,face redder than a vagina during its monthly period. Her lips, however, remained shut, unable to deny what Pete said was true. Sarah turned to Mikey, face softening as she tried desperately to cover up her anger, ending in a creepy face that reminded me of a Japanese horror film I saw when I was eight.

"Mikey I'm so sorry about these..children..but this is the only room we could find. Unpack your things quickly and I'll get you in 5." Mikey nodded, shoving himself in the room and closing the doors quickly to avoid any more encounters with Sarah, who stalked off down a separate hall in front of us. I kept to myself, partly because she needed some space and also I was looking over my schedule. 

I had all my regular classes-Math, English, History, and Bio in the morning and a few extracurricular ones in between like Tech, Pe, and unfortunately Bible Studies. My electives, band and art, were towards the end of the day which was about two thirty. However, a lone block stood at the very bottom, labeled QQA. The time was from 5:00pm-6:00pm every day, even on Saturday. I stared blankly at it, wondering if I signed up for an after school club on accident. I tapped Sarah on the shoulder gently, who's face was thankfully back to its normal color.

"Uh, hey what's this QQA? Is it some sort of music group or something?" Sarah took a peek at my schedule, narrowed her eyes, and laughed. 

"No silly, QQA stands for Questioning Queers Association."

"So it's a LGBT pride club?" I asked. She shook her head.

"Not exactly. It's a program designed fix confused youths so they can become accepted in the eyes of their peers." As soon as the words left her mouth I wanted to shove a pile of shit down her throat so far the back of my hand comes out her ass. I stopped walking, and she noticed and backtracked her steps.

"What's wrong, is it something I said?" 

"Uh yeah, what do you mean 'fixed?' There's nothing wrong with being gay. What kind of school lets a club like that run in their education system?"

"Well it's not exactly a club it's therapy-"

"I don't care! I want it off my goddamn schedule and everybody else's. That shit is not fair to throw on people who are already struggling coming to terms with themselves." Sarah stared at me mortified, then shook her head and clucked her tongue. 

"I can't do that. That class was given to you by a parental request and the school can't go against something like that. And why would we deny students the help they need? If a kid has a broken leg, they're taken to the doctors to get it fixed. This is the same thing."

I shook my head, fists balling ready to throw a punch. My entire body shook from frustration and rage, vision turning colors to shades of red. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath-I did not need detention on the first day. Instead, I turned my back towards her, heading for the stairs in front of me. I saw her worried eyes barring into my back, but payed no attention to her.

 

"Gerard-" she called after me quietly.

"Fuck off." With that, I flew up the stairs as fast as my legs could carry me.


	4. At Least Not Everyone Is An Asshole

Carrying three pieces of heavy luggage up a flight of stairs was like lifting a boulder after going three days without food or water. Okay maybe not that extreme but still, by the time I got to the top I felt like a homeless man who found a check for 5,000$ lying around. I collapsed in the hallway, exhausted from the weight of the bags and heated from the conversation I had with Sarah. My eyelids suddenly felt like bricks, the world going black as my mind drifted off into dreamland.

It felt like two seconds had passed when I felt a hand on my shoulder, shaking me gently. "Hey you alright?" 

"Wha-" I slowly opened my eyes, squinting and adjusting to the light. A pale boy with a Green Day shirt and red converse hovered over me, eyebrow creased in confusion. I shook me head, backing away and gathering my stuff.

"God, I'm sorry it's just I sorta had an incident downstairs and-"

"Sarah?" 

"Yeah how'd you know?" I snorted.

"The bitch scares away all the newbies. It's a miracle she has any real friends. No one here likes her." Now that I was vertical, I got a better look at the guy who helped me up. He was a few inches shorter than me with blonde buzzed sides and a tuft of black hair running down the middle of his face. His arms were littered in tattoos, even his knuckles had some letters sprawled across them. He held out his hand.

"Name's Frank. Who are you?"

"Gerard." I took the hand politely, and a Frank gave it a firm shake before pulling away. 

"Nice meeting you Gerard, where you headed?" He tongued a black lip ring on the side of his mouth.

"Uh, I'm looking for a room 218. You know where that is by chance?" Frank grinned.

"Yeah that's my room! Looks like we're roomies dude." I smiled.

"Awesome."

Frank led me down the next hall, stopped at the door and pulled out his key. All the sudden I felt the chills return except they were a thousand times worse than before, almost like a voice telling me to run.

"Gerard? You good?" I realized I had just been standing there while Frank's hand held the door for me.

"Uh, yeah. Sorry I got a little queasy." Frank nodded, thankfully not questioning it but still remained suspicious. 

As I entered the room the feeling only increased, like the whole room was shrouded in dark entities.

"Feel that chill? It comes from within the place," Frank said suddenly, interrupting my thoughts. 

"Oh, has it always been this way?" I asked curiously. He nodded.

"Yeah. Usually it's just a slight breeze, but this year it's a hell of a lot worse. Kinda scary right?"

"Tell me about it." I began unloading my stuff into the dresser by the mirror while also watching the clock in case Sarah comes to pull me back into her claws of torment. While I unpacked, Frank and I exchanged stories about our life outside the school. 

As it turns out, he lives in New Jersey too, and used to attend the same school as I did. But he got into a lot of fights so his parents sent him here to learn 'structure' and 'discipline.' 

I confessed how I winded up here, after my Aunt found out I was gay she wanted to 'cure me of the sinful disease.' Frank was surprisingly understanding, saying how he too was gay and used to get picked on when he was little. However, one day a guy pushed it too far and managed to land himself a trip to the hospital as well as six other guys who had been there. If there was one thing I could say about Frank, he was a tough little shit with an anger issue-but he was pretty cool once you got to know him.

Frank and I had just finished an intense conversation about the time his Aunt Bertha showed up drunk and naked at their house after her husband ditched her for a chick he met on MySpace when there was a sudden knock on the door. I groaned frustratedly, pounding my head on the table twice.

"Ugh, it's Sarah," I whined. "I hate the bitch."

"Uh, no actually it's just Tyler." The door fell open, revealing a guy with brown hair and slight stubble. He had a handsome grin on his face, leaning casually against the doorframe.

"Whoah, how did you get in here?"

"They give all ambassadors keys to the dorm rooms, at least for when it's needed," he explained. "Just in case the roomies are doing something illegal like hiding weed in their suitcase. Smart move on your brother's part, by the way." He chuckled and I grinned. "So, Sarah was at it again I hear? The bitch scares away everyone here who's not a stuck up prick, and those who actually like her tend to only want her because she gives them things." He smirked. 

"Anyways, I'll be taking Sarah's place as tour guide since she's caused too much trouble already. Shall we get your brother?" Deciding the guy was much cooler than Sarah I nodded, waving good bye to Frank and heading down to meet Mikey in the lobby. Needless to say, he was not happy when he saw Tyler show up.

"You," he growled, "took my goddamn weed! You know how much money that's worth." Tyler smiled at him like a father would to a little kid.

"Well it smelled horrible and I didn't like it." Mikey glared at Tyler, but before he could make a snappy remark, he had already moved on down one of the corridors. We all followed him around while he introduced us to the Math, Science, History, and Language halls. All the classrooms were on the first and basement floors, which meant I'd have to rush if I wanted to make it to all my classes on time. The tour only took about 20 minutes, all while Tyler told us about the school and which people to stay away from.

"The first thing you should know about Catholic School is that not everybody is the goody tushus people seem to think they are. In fact most are racist, homophobic dickbags that think they're so much better than everyone else because they go to church and have a shit ton of money. Everyone here sticks in packs, and if you don't find yours within the week you're doomed to become an outcast who gets beat up nonstop." He laughed. "But you guys should be fine, you'll make friends." We both laughed nervously as Tyler went back to talking about the Math hall. However, the thought still scared me. I didn't want to end up being the basket case of the family.

Tyler showed us down a few other hallways while we chatted casually about whatever came to our minds. Finally, he looped back around and dropped us off at the lobby.

"You guys know the way back to your dorms right?" We nodded. "Okay, go on ahead. If you need anything don't be afraid to give me a call." Tyler handed us both a slip of paper with a number on it, quickly heading off to a door behind the reception desk.

Mikey invited me over to his dorm- he said Pete was a really cool guy, plus he promised Mikey he'd get his weed back for him.

"Seriously Mikey will you stop it with the weed? Literally no one cares about that shit anymore."

"But Gee," Mikey whined, "that shit cost like 300$. Also Pete says he knows a group of thugs that'll pay 20$ for a pound. He's awesome, you'll love him."

"I better," I muttered as Mikey pulled out his key to unlock the door.

"Hey Pete," Mikey greeted to pete who was still working on Andy. Pete waved a quick hello before going back to his work. 

"How's that tattoo coming along?" Mikey asked.

"It's good. I just have to make some final touches and then we're good."

"Thank god," Andy murmured. "We've been going for about three hours and that thing stings like a bitch." 

"Hey you were the one who wanted it!" 

"I know, so don't make me regret it."

"Oh, trust me, you won't," Mikey spoke up. "The thing looks badass." I took a peek at Andy's arm, surprised to see a red dragon with detailed scales slithering up the length of his arm.

"He's right dude," I commented, "It's great." While Pete finished up his work, Mikey and I grabbed some snacks from the cabinet and downed them in less than 20 minutes. 

"Technically we're not supposed to eat outside of the cafeteria, but I say fuck that When I'm hungry I will eat some goddamn food," Mikey said as I shoveled the last chip in my mouth. A few minutes later, the drone of the tattoo gun had ceased and I looked back to see Pete gently patting it with a wet towel. 

"So, what do you think?"

Andy held up his arm, his eyes gauging off his head. "Dude that's amazing it looks fantastic! Thanks Pete!" (I'm sorry) Pete clapped Andy on the back before rubbing ointment on it and placing a bandage over the work. 

"The healing process takes about seven days, but you can probably take this off in a few hours. Remember to put some Vaseline on it next time to shower. Other than that you're good to go." 

Andy gave Pete a quick wave before covering his arm back up with his sleeve, ready to go back to his own dorm. I checked the clock and decided I wanted to head back to Frank, making Mikey promise to tell me if something goes wrong tomorrow at school. 

As I headed down the hall of the third floor, I suddenly felt that same dreadfulness sweep over me the closer I got to the room. After battling several waves of nausea, I knew there was something terribly wrong with that place, and I needed to find out what it was.


	5. I Look Like An Anime Character From Ouran High

I woke up bright and early the next day, so exited to start a new school year! All the assignments and stress from homework would be so fun, along with now trying to fit in and not get bullied! Boy what a great day it is! 

Yeah, just kidding. My eyes flew open to the shrill frequency of my alarm clock. It took all my strength not to grab a hammer and smash it to bits before falling back to sleep. 

Thankfully I had Frank to encourage me, and by encourage I mean he poured a whole cup of ice cold water over my head and into my shirt. I jolted awake immediately.

"FRANK!!" I screamed in a very manly voice and not at all like a 5 year old girl.

"Get up you loser! If you're late the teachers will give you detention for the rest of the week." 

"A whole week?" I grumbled. "But it's the first day and there's people who are new to the building. Won't they give us time to adjust?"

"Not at this school. They expect everyone to know their way inside and out. Luckily we both have most classes together so I'll walk you to our first class.. Which is Bible Studies." I groaned, burying my head in the pillow.

"No. I'm going back to sleep. Wake me up when this school year is over."

"Gerard," Frank warned. "Get your ass up off that bed or I will pour another cup of water down your shirt."

"Do your worst." I retorted, eyes slipping shut into a dream like state.. For about two seconds until I felt a huge bucket of ice cold water run down my thighs.

"OW MY DICK!" I shouted angrily, jumping off the now soaked bed. "YOU BASTARD WHY'D YOU HAVE TO POUR IT DOWN MY PANTS?" 

"You were being uncooperative," Frank reasoned. I scowled, informing him I was going to change and he nodded, heading over to the bathroom for a shower. 

I had picked up my uniform shortly after I left Pete's, given to me by the one and only Sarah who still tried to throw that 'we can fix you' shit in my face. I declined and snatched my uniform from her hands, heading back to my dorm. Now as I stared it down, I realized just how stupid it looked. 

It had a white collared shirt and red tie underneath a black blazer, along with dress pants and black shoes. Well, at least everything is black, I thought bitterly, slipping the outfit on over my naked body. I almost grabbed the eyeliner pencil I kept by my bedside, but then remembered some shitty rule Sarah had told us earlier.

"Boys may not have hair exceeding mid back unless it is kept in a bun nor will they wear any makeup." But girls can wear it, I thought bitterly, staring angrily at my reflection. With my flaming red hair and school uniform I looked like some ugly ass character pulled out of Ouran High.

"Looking sharp, Gee Way," A voice mocked from behind. I turned around to glare, only to be met with Frank's naked torso.

"Don't even. I feel like I've just been pulled from a shitty anime show." I took a long glance at his toned muscles before snorting. "And put some goddamn clothes on, will ya?"

"On it, boss." Frank mock saluted me, throwing on his own uniform. I left the bedroom to go wash up, before gathering my school supplies and meeting Frank by the door. 

"Ready for your first day?" He asked.

"No," I muttered bitterly. He chuckled.

"C'mon, have an open mind. Not everyone here is like Sarah, I promise. And there are some really cool teachers here too. Plus we have PE together so you can see shirtless guys changing." The thought of that seemed to cheer me up just a bit as I followed him downstairs to our first class, Bible Studies.

We were greeted with an overly joyous brunette who introduced herself as Mrs. Pauler. School hadn't started yet so there were only a few other students, all playing on their phones. One had a brown afro that stuck up on the sides, who Frank immediately joined at the table,beaming up at him.

"Hey Ray, what's up?" Ray raised his head from his phone and smiled when he saw Frank.

"Oh, yeah this is Gerard. He's new here."

"Hi." I smiled shyly, holding out my hand. Rays smile only widened, shaking it vigorously.

"What's up dude, welcome to our school! How's it been so far?"

"Not so great," I mumbled. "I'm getting a bunch of bad vibes from the place. I feel like something's wrong." Ray chuckled.

"It's okay, everyone feels like that when they first come here. The whole building's pretty creepy, but you get used to it."

"Well, I guess I have dealt with my fair share of problems. Speaking of problems.." I scowled, turning my head as Sarah waltzed in, her high heels clicking one after the other like she owned the place. She looked as if she was about to head over to a group of giggling girls that sat a few tables away from us, but then she spotted us and sat down. 

"Hey Gerard," she smiled sweetly. "Now I know this is a big question and may take a little time to think over but have you thought about-"

"No," I growled. "I told you I don't want to change or 'accept the lord into my heart' or whatever the hell you call it."

"But Gee-" 

"Don't fucking call me that!" I shouted, jumping from my seat. "Shut the fuck up about it will you? I don't want to join your shitty little club, so stop asking about it or I swear to god.." Suddenly Mrs. Pauler came into the room, staring at our table.

"Is everything all right in here?" She asked.

"Everything's fine, Mrs. Pauler," Sarah answered innocently. "I was just talking to Gerard about his schedules since he's new." She put on a fake angel smile and Mrs. Pauler accepted it unknowingly.

"Well okay dear, you can go back to that." She set her sights on me, her friendly eyes turning to an ice cold glare.

"You. Behave." With that she was back outside, greeting students as they entered the class.

"Get the hell out of here Sarah," Ray whispered. Sarah sneered.

"If you insist." With that, she turned away and headed to the group of girls, smacking the back of Franks head with her purse.

"Ow," he muttered, rubbing the spot. 

"She's a fucking bitch," I commented. "And I've only been here for a day."

"Avoid her as much as you can," Frank suggested. "She's still only thirteen you know."

"Wait what?" He chuckled.

"Yeah, she skipped a few grades because she's super smart or some shit. She's basically just a baby throwing a temper tantrum over not getting her way all the time. The only other person in the school who's like that is Ray-except he's less cry babyish." My eyes bulged.

"You too?" He shrugged.

"I have a photographic memory so schools a lot easier for me. They bumped me up a few grades when I was eight because I was so much above the level of my classmates. It's not big deal, really." 

No big deal? I was about to blurt out but then the teacher came in and introduced herself to the class and gave us some basic rules. Since the first ten minutes were dedicated to homeroom she flipped on the morning announcements and then had us fill out a seating chart so she knew where we sat. The whole time I thought of Sarah over in the corner giggling with her friends like all the other stereotypical white girls. She was just an immature preteen, I thought to myself. She can't do me any harm. Besides if she tries to go after me I'm almost twice her size and I have Frank to back me up. I'll be fine.

I was wrong.


	6. Sarah Is More Than I Bargained For

Classes were fairly boring today, but they went by quickly since the only thing they covered were basic rules. By the time lunch rolled around my stomach was growling so loud I would've eaten 5 children just to shut it up, but unfortunately that's cannibalism which is illegal so I refrained from doing so. I met up with Frank in the cafeteria and we both bought our lunches together, me still interrogating him about the school. 

"So, is the food at this rich boarding school any better than regular stuff?" Frank furrowed his brows, then shook his head. 

"Nah. Still tastes like uncooked chicken. Even the water's pretty bad."

"Yuck. I'm packing next time."

"You can't. Cafeteria food only, remember?" I scowled.

"You're kidding. This place sucks." Frank laughed.

"C'mon, let me show you where we sit." He led me back a couple tables, past Mikey joking around with a couple of other boys, all who smelled like a cat just took a shit all over their clothes.

"Those are the troublemakers," Frank scowled. "They think they're hilarious but really they're just annoying little brats. And as you can see, they smell like complete butt so I would strongly suggest staying away from them." I shook my head as I walked by, nodding my head to Mikey. Stupid idiot, he probably only hangs out with those losers because they smoke weed, which automatically makes them 'super tough' or whatever. Frank hung a left, heading to the table right beside Mikey's where Ray and a small group of other guys sat together.

"Hey guys," Frank greeted. "This is Gerard, my new roommate. He just moved here from New Jersey." Everyone looked up and smiled politely at me.

"Hi Gerard!" An eccentric boy with spiked up hair bounced up and down with excitement. "My name's Brendon and this is Ryan." His hand tucked under the back of a small lanky kid next to him, pulling him tight against his side. His shoulders were hunched and his head was down, staring intently at the sandwich on his plate. He slowly raised his head, greeting me with a shy wave of his hand, but Brendon raised an eyebrow, coaxing him for more. Finally, the boy opened his mouth and the smallest of sounds came out.

"H-hi, I'm R-r-ryan." He had a huge stutter and didn't enunciate that well, I could tell he had speech issues but i didn't press the matter. Brendon was still smiling like the joker from batman, studying me intently. 

"So Gerard how was your first day so far? I hope it's good. I remember when I came here I was only fourteen i was pretty small and seniors would pick on me because of my hair it was so ugly back then I don't know why I didn't style it I mean now it's better but it takes a lot of time if there was an easier way to do it let me know I've went on a bunch of sites before but nothing's really helping but-"

"Brendon, man, chill!" The guy sitting to Brendon's right ordered. Brendon took a deep breath and when he came back he seemed a lot calmer.

"Sorry Spence. I get carried away a lot of the time. Stupid ADHD." He pointed a finger beside him. "Anyways that's Spencer and next to him is Jon." Jon gave a brief 'hey' before going back to eating his food and texting someone on his phone. Suddenly a chair was pulled out and a plate filled with nasty looking mashed potatoes and gravy was placed on our table.

"Oh hey Gerard! I didn't expect to see you here," Tyler greeted. "Don't mind if I sit here do you?"

"Yeah, no problem!" Tyler pulled out a seat next to me and settled into an easy conversation with Brendon about horses for the remainder of the time.

"So where's Josh?" Frank asked.

"Ditching again," Tyler muttered.

"Seriously? It's like the first day. The guys gonna get caught eventually." As if on cue, I spotted a guy with blue hair being dragged into the lunch room by a red headed lunch monitor. He was pouting at the ground as he made his way over to our table.

"What's up little bro? Did you get your stupid ass in trouble yet again?"

"Shut up, Tyler," He retorted. "After School detention for 2 fucking hours. I hate this place and I want to go home." 

Tyler smirked, muttering a quick 'it's your fault' to no one in particular. Josh scowled at him and mouthed 'fuck you' but made no move to voice his opinions.

"Hey, I can relate," I told him eventually. "I used to go to public school until my bitchy aunt Amanda sent me to this dump." I scowled. "75% of these people are stuck up rich brats who I hate. Not that you guys are anything like that," I said hastily. "You're probably really cool. It's not like I know you, but I just made an assumption, of course I don't judge people just like that I'm not one of those guys I swear-"

"Everything's fine, Gee," Frank laughed. "We get it-it's you're first day and you're a trainwreck on legs." The tension building up left my shoulders-it was good to know at least someone cared about me. For the first time that day, Jon looked up from his phone and smiled.

"I like this kid," he said. "He's cute."

"Hey! I'm not cute!" I protested bitterly.

"Sure you aren't. You're adorable." He chuckled but before I could argue he went back to his phone. I guess whoever he was talking to was more interesting than us.

Pretty soon we all were chatting away easily, even Josh cheered up a bit and joined the conversation. Brendon told us about his vacation house in Florida and his amazing grandma who listens to punk rock, and with much goading from Brendon, Ryan managed to explain how he was working at a place called Werton's Camp which apparently gives you lots of college credits, but lasts the entire summer.

'I-its g-good if I w-want to get I-i-into H-h-harvard," he explained in his quiet, stuttering voice. 

A few minutes into lunch I stood up to throw my plate away, which was conveniently located on the opposite side of the cafeteria, because it obviously makes no sense to put trash cans down the middle of the rows like normal schools do. As I walked down the aisle feeling like the Bride of Trash I managed to spot Sarah get up from wherever she was sitting and start heading over as well. Fantastic, this would be my second run in with the bitch of the year today, but maybe if I stayed in the shadows she wouldn't notice me and I could-

"Oh hey Gerard!" Sarah yelled from a few feet away, sprinting at a thousand miles per hour. Unfortunately she tripped on a soda can lying a few feet from me, slamming her body into my chest and spilling both our plates all over my uniform. I was sent spiraling back with an 'oomph.'

"Oh my gosh I am so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going! Here let me help you clean up."

"Uh, no thanks I think I can manage-" but Sarah had already pushed me back down and was currently wiping the taco meat on the side of my blazer. As she reached my neck area she bent down and leaned in real close to my ear, speaking in a hushed tone only I could hear.

"You want to play this game, Way, then fine. But I'll make sure to make your life a living hell. In case you haven't noticed I have a lot of power around here being the kid of the guy who owns Microsoft and all. Do as I say and you'll be fine. But step out of line and I will nail you to the ground like a hammer on a screw." 

With that, she stood back up, a sweet smile on her face, and walked away like nothing ever happened. I lie on the ground, angry, dumbfounded, and in serious need of a new change of clothes. How can that bitch cause a scene like that, threaten me, and still get away win it? The teachers didn't even bat an eyelash when she walked away suspiciously. Quickly I stood up, walking back to my table where the others stood staring at me with grim expressions like they were hosting my funeral. Brendon was the one who spoke first.

"Dude you're fucked. What did she say to you?"

"Nothing important," I admitted. "She just bragged about how rich her father was, then threatened me because I don't do what she says." Jon snorted.

"That bitch will make your life miserable," he explained. "Have you seen these kids before? Half of them are assholes and bullies. They'll pick on someone for just about anything. The others are good God-fearing religious freaks who won't so much as look at us because we're all gay and they're afraid they'll catch the 'disease.' They're bribed on bending to Sarah's every desire with the promise of money. The point is I'd watch your back if I were you." I smirked, a faint smile crossing my face.

"I think I can handle it just fine. I will not let some thirteen year old girl get the best of me- that's a promise."

As soon as the words came out of my mouth, I knew I was going to regret them.


	7. I Meet A Horny Art a Teacher And A Douchebag Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys thank you so much for reading my story! I appreaciate each and every one of you!

"Thanks for the change of clothes, man," I told Ray as I pulled the blazer over my shirt.

"No problem. It's the least I could do for the next one of Sarah's victims." I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever. I'm just glad I'm missing out on math and not something interesting like band or art." Ray chuckled.

"Well, I better get back to class. Teachers will become suspicious if I wait any longer. See you around Gerard." 

"See ya." I waved my hand as he left, shutting the door behind him. I bent over to pluck my bag off the table, only to find it slide away from my grip like two magnets forcing themselves apart. Huh. I pulled my hand back, reached over again, but the bag slithered easily off the table, landing on the floor with the thump.

"What the hell! Ray is that you?" The only response was the sound of an uncanny breeze moving throughout the room. I stared at the bag which was lying a few feet from me, and turned around to face the door. With the swiftness of a fox, my foot landed seamlessly on the strap, trapping the struggling bag underneath.

"Got ya!" I exclaimed proudly, reaching down to pick it back up. "Now what the hell is in here? A mouse or rodent? Some kind of remote control toy?" However, when I unzipped it, I got neither. Instead a blurred cloud of energy flew out one of the pockets, crashed into the light above me causing it to break and fell to the floor, leaving a ring of charred ash circled around where it lay. 

I waited a few seconds to see if it would move, and after I deemed it safe I crept over slowly, peering down into the blackened circle. The creature was roughly the size of a grown man's hand from wrist to fingers, it's body as dark as the night sky. The shape it was in was undefinable and it's form was somewhat liquidly and transparent. A strange black glow illuminated off of it, like it was toxic. I have never anything like it in my entire 16 years of existence, and it didn't provide any signs of immediate danger, so I assumed it wouldn't kill me. Carefully, i bent down, head directly above it, peering at it's strange milky eyeball in the center. Although it really wasn't much of an eyeball as it had no pupil, just a white glob of gross goo. I reached out a hand to touch it, slowly so if it was alive it wouldn't stir. GIngerly, I placed my finger on the glob in the center. At first, nothing happened, it remained as still as a tree, but suddenly it flew back, springing up into the air and remolding itself like wet clay. It blew up like a balloon and it's features became more distinct until I stood in front of a mutilated woman. 

She possessed no legs, instead where her waist and knees were supposed to be were just a bundle of black smoky clouds floating around carelessly. Her Victorian style dress hung in tatters around her thin waist, lace torn off and holes in every space they could find. Blood soaked her entire body from her one blood red eye to her clawed hands. Half her face was covered in white bandages which looked worse for wear, some undone, soaked in mud and grime. A smile like the Cheshire cat was carved into the right side of her face, skin peeled off and a nasty set of moldy teeth revealed. She smelled like sewage water poured into a dumpster multiplied by 100. My brain told me to make a break for it, but I was frozen in shock and terror, so I could only stand there as the figure moved towards me, slowly at first, and then pounced like a rabid animal. 

"RUN!" The horrible stench of rotten flesh that overpowered my senses seemed to motivate me because soon I was hi-tailing it out of there as fast as a wolf on the hunt for deer-only I was the deer in this case. I didn't stop until I had reached room a16, which was where my math class was supposed to be. I was greeted by a pissed off lady and fifteen heads staring my way.

 

"Ah, so you must be Gerard... I hope you are aware that you are twenty minutes late to class. I do not tolerate this kind of behavior, but since it is your first day I'll let it slide. But don't think you won't be scrubbing desks after class if I see it from you again. Now take a seat." She pointed to a chair in the middle of one of the rows and I nodded grimly before dropping my stuff next to me. As soon as she turned her back to write something on the board, I felt a tap on my shoulder. My head turned and a smug looking Sarah sneering in my direction.

"Nice job, Way. You really know how to impress the teachers."

"Shut up you ass. Just because daddy's rich and famous doesn't make you any better than the rest of us." Sarah's mouth opened to respond, but the teacher chose that moment to turn around, droning on and on about the many formulas we will be expected to memorize this year. Sarah turned her head around, but her body still sent out a 'fuck you' vibe. Thank god that class was only another 20 minutes long. When the bell rung and I went to stand up, Sarah held out her leg and tripped me, then pretended to check if I was okay. How original. 

Well, at least I only have two more periods to go, I thought bitterly. However, my thoughts cheered up just a bit when I remembered I had art next, which is my one escape route away from real world drama. As I waltzed into the classroom I was greeted by a very young looking teacher in a plaid mini skirt. As soon as she spotted me, her eyes perked up and she stood a little too close for my liking.

"Hey there, I'm Miss Ballato but you can call me Lindsey if you want." She chuckled, and I smiled politely taking a step back. 

"Uh, Gerard. Are you sure I'm on your roster?" 

"Oh, why of course! I wouldn't let such a gorgeous, I mean talented, young student get placed anywhere else. This is an AP course after all."

"Yeah..." She led me to a seat near the front of the room, where I recognized Pete and Ryan from earlier, both looking slightly uncomfortable and staring at the obsidian table in front of them. There was another guy there who had bleach blonde hair gelled up into a spike that i didn't recognize. As I made my way into the bar stool seat, Blondie's head shot up, immediately giving the teacher a grin and wink, the classic 'hey want to hook up?' Lindsey frowned, face distorting into hidden disgust but smiled once she turned back to me.

"If you need anything I'll be over at my desk right over there." She turned towards a teacher's study located directly behind Pete, and turned away, swaying her hips obscenely on the way back.

"Dude, she's so into you," Blondie told me, a wide grin plastered on his perfect chiseled face. I spotted Ryan from the corner of my eye pull out a yellow note pad and start writing, handing it off to me.

Ignore him. Archie's a douchebag. 

Archie shot Ryan a glare, but said nothing.

"So did you get her number yet? Tell me you did. I want to see it." I shrugged and shook my head nervously.

"Heh, no. I can't anyways." Archie narrowed his eyes.

"Why not? You're not a fag, are you?" He crossed his arms and furrowed his brows accusingly.

"What, no! I have a girlfriend back home!" I lied hastily. Archie seemed to relax a bit, but his eyes still remained suspicious. 

"Oh that's cool, man. What's her name?"

"Her name, uh, Bella. Blonde hair, big boobs. Really hot." I smiled, desperately pretending I was turned on or something. Archie raised an eyebrow. Little did he know Bella was my dog I had when I was twelve. He looked like he was about to say something, but instead he broke out into a wide grin and clapped me on the back like I took some amazing shot or something.

"That's great man! She must be super fucking sexy for you not to ditch her ass for that." He nodded towards Lindsey who was currently writing down some notes at her desk, thankfully not noticing my presence. Archie suddenly got up, leaning one elbow on the desk in order to look like a total douchebag.

"Well, I'm gonna go up and try to talk to her.. Wish me luck!" Just like that he was gone, leaving us three alone.

"You'll never win a girls heart with less than three inches," I muttered discreetly. "Who the fuck does he think he is?"

"Sarah's brother," Pete snorted. "Apparently broken personalities run in the family. He goes around with his little posse picking on anyone he deems 'unfit' for this school and beats them up."

"Wow. What happened to anger management classes?" I asked sarcastically.

"He was probably kicked out because he killed the instructor or something," Pete joked. I snorted-he was probably right.

Ryan took the pad away from me and began writing again. 

He's had a crush on Miss Ballato since freshman year. The only reason he's even here is because of her.

I whistled in amusement. "Is he even good at art?" Ryan went to take back the pad but Pete snatched it first.

"Ryan, I thought Brendon told you not to keep doing that! You'll never learn to talk if you never use your voice."

"S-s-s-sorry P-Pete," Ryan quivered, trying to make himself look small. Pete's angry gaze turned to sympathy.

"Hey, I'm sorry. We're just trying to help you out."

"Y-yeah I k-know b-but i-i-it's j-j-just so e-embarrassing t-to-to-t-to-" he was never able to finish the sentence because a hand suddenly grabbed the back of his head and slammed it into the table, making a loud crack.

"Fucking weirdo! Quit stuttering and maybe you'll be normal!" I melted my eyes into his angrily.

"F-fuck you," Ryan spat. Archie laughed cruelly, threading his fingers into Ryan's hair and yanking it back.

"Dude, let go!" Pete ordered. 

"Like hell I will, Wentz. C'mon, Gerard. Help me beat up this faggot while Ballato's in the bathroom." He grinned evilly, yanking Ryan back even farther, making him wince.

"Let go, Archie. I won't say it again." 

"What's wrong? You chicken?" Laughter filled the room. Students heads turned back, but no one made a move to help Ryan.

"No, I just chose the right personality from the selection jar. Looks like you should get a new one." Archie's fist twisted in Ryan's hair and he whimpered.

"Excuse me?"

"What, did your ears go bad Beethoven? You heard me. Maybe the reason Ballato won't let you bang her is because she's not into guys who's dicks make up half their brain function just saying?" Archie's jaw clenched as he pulled Ryan back even further, threatening to throw him off the chair.

"You take that back right now, you hear me?" I crossed my arms.

"No. You want to fight me? Go ahead. I won't fight back. See what happens when Ballato walks in on you pounding your fist into some kids face. Not off to a great start, now, are we?" Archie stood with his hand tangled in Ryans hair for a few seconds, before he finally released it, yanking Ryan's head down with it. 

"You've got style, Way, I'll tell you that," he muttered, then turned to me with a dark glare. "But don't even think about messing me up because one false move and you'll be sitting in Ross's seat." 

Archie jerked around quickly and Ryan flinched, making Archie chuckle with amusement. Luckily, Lindsey finally returned from her bathroom break to write MISS BALLATO on the chalkboard in bold capital letters and give us our first assignment. Well this is just fantastic, I thought as Lindsey began the familiar process of shading the sphere according to the placement of light. First I have Sarah the annoying bitch, now there's Archie the douchebag, who will probably learn to hate me in less than two weeks. Out of all the curves the universe decides to throw at me they give me this. Well, this certainly makes for an interesting start of the year.


	8. Patrick Stump Is The Best Teacher I've Had So Far Today

I had a couple more boring classes throughout the day but thankfully Archie didn't appear in any one of them. However Sarah and I had almost every class together except for PE where boys and girls were separated. Frank had my back when she came by to whine about the color of my hair or something, telling her to screw off or he'd call a teacher. Sarah would pout then make a point of stomping away like a child who just got yelled at by his mom. Other than that, I seemed to have no problem navigating the school and getting to classes. 

Luckily that creepy lady that shot out of my bag failed to show up and no more strange clouds filtered my vision. Even my dorm room seemed more bearable after so many times of running back and forth between it-Ray was right, it was definitely just a passing phase of uneasiness. However, I still wanted to talk to frank about it the next time I got the chance. It's strange even if I only knew he guy for a day it feels as if we've been best friends for years. Life is weird in that regard.

The last class of the day is band, which I signed up for when Amanda wasn't looking. As I entered the spacious room I was greeted with a guy who looked to be around my age with blonde hair and a fedora. He wore glasses and had a Green Day band tee, so I assumed he was a teacher since they aren't required to wear uniforms even though he looked to be 25 at most. He was a little chubby, but in a good way like the tiny fat rolls on a cute little pug.

"Hey, you must be Gerard! The one with the red hair, right?" He asked enthusiastically, causally holding up a clipboard.

"Uh, yeah, did someone tell you?"

"Yeah, Pete told me all about you. He said you were a pretty cool guy." He lowered his voice and leaned in ever so slightly. "Listen, if anyone starts giving you problems for...you know...let me know and I'll take care of it the best I can." He patted me on the back, face immediately returning to its previous excited state. "Well Gerard if you want to go take a seat over there with the rest of the juniors that would be great. If you need anything give me a call." I smiled, gave him a brief thanks and slid in between Frank and Brendon. 

This guy was young, but he was also the only teacher I've come across that didn't try and give me a hard time. Also he promised to help me, which is more than what anyone in my life has ever done for me outside of my family. The sound of the late bell rung shrill in my ears, just as Pete Wentz stumbled into the classroom, tie undone and blazer askew.

"Sorry Patrick," he uttered breathlessly. "I forgot my guitar again." He held up a sleek brown case for us all to see. Patrick rolled his eyes amused.

"Go take a seat, Pete. Class is starting." Pete nodded then slumped into the closest chair he could find which happened to be next to Ryan as Patrick began writing on the board.

"Good afternoon guys! Now most of you probably know me from previous years but for those that are new, I am Mr. Stump, as the other teachers call me, but you can just call me Patrick." He gave us a welcoming smile.

"Now a little bit about myself-I'm twenty one, fresh out of Carnegi University, just a guy looking for a job on the side to pay the bills. I also play up at the local cafe on weekend nights if you want to visit me there." He gave us a wink. "Now I know today hasn't been a great day for y'all getting back to school and having homework and shit, so here's the plan." He walked over to his desk and took out his iphone, placing his feet on top. "I'm going to use these next 40 minutes to watch a movie on Netflix, and you all can just sit and chat for a bit. Okay now off to it, I'm about to start the first episode!" With that, his headphones were in and he was staring intently at the screen. Whether he was watching porn or not we will never know, but from what I can tell I really liked this guy.

We fell into an easy conversation between the four of us....well, three of us. Ryan doesn't talk much and when he does he always writes it down. Unfortunately whenever he dug through his bag to pull out the notepad, Brendon, Frank, and Pete would all frown at him and take it away. I sort of felt bad for the guy, it must be hard not being able to talk very well. I would hate it if I had to do that to Mikey. However, despite the commotion and drama there still is one thing left I needed to talk to Frank about.

"Hey, Frank, I need to talk to you. It's about our room." Frank turned to me.

"Yeah, okay. What's up?" At the sudden moment, I realized I had no idea how to approach the subject without him freaking out and switching rooms because he claimed me to be mentally unstable. What was I supposed to say anyway? 'Oh yeah, you know that awful feeling that room possesses? Well it turns out there's a leg less demon ghost lady possessing some weird device that looks like an eyeball. What, no of course I'm not hallucinating My mind is totally in check! No, Frank, please don't call the mental institution!'

"Uh, yeah, it's just that...I'm so glad to be your roommate, you know? I could've gotten some slob who never does anything but you're actually a decent guy, heh!" I laughed nervously, and everyone started to stare at me awkwardly.

"Uh, Gerard, you feeling okay?" Frank asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Pfft, I'm fine! Why wouldn't I be?" I was surprised when a I heard Ryan's fragile voice pierce the awkward silence.

"I-it was t-the g-g-g-ghost w-wasn't it? T-the l-l-lady in the b-black dress." Brendon chuckled, bringing his hand around Ryan's neck.

"Babe, have you been having nightmares again? You know ghosts don't exist, remember?" Suddenly Tyler strode up to us, taking a seat on Ryan's other side.

"Hey guys what's up? Is Patrick watching Supernatural again?" He chuckled. "That idiot just can't stay away, now can he?"

"Pretty sure he's already watched that like 10,000 times," Brendon added. "I think he's watching anime now."

"Kaiwaii desu desu!" 

"Shut up, Frank." 

"Eat shit, Wentz." Just like that the room and ghost were forgotten, but I could feel the tension rolling off Ryan in waves. After the bell had rung signaling our dismissal, I pulled him aside in the hall.

"Ryan, I know this might sound a little weird to you...but I think I've seen it too." Ryan's eyes widened to the size of peaches. "That uneasiness of the room is her, right?" He nodded. "I need you to tell me everything you know about her." Ryan opened his mouth to speak, but all that came out was a small, high pitched squeak. He tried again and the same thing happened. Growing frustrated, Ryan put his head in his hands, chest rising up and down at an alarming pace. It wasn't that hard to tell an oncoming panic attack was approaching.

"Hey, buddy, I need you to breathe evenly for me. Just imagine yourself somewhere peaceful for me and count to ten-"

"Ryan there you are! Man, I really need you to help Josh out on his homework. The poor kid has the attention span of a squirrel-he's even worse than your boyfriend! C'mon I'll help you up." Tyler grabbed an unwilling Ryan in his arms carrying him down the hall.

"Will he be okay?" I asked unsurely. He seemed pretty scared to me. Tyler nodded.

"He's fine, I'm gonna take him to Brendon-he always seems to calm him down. Why don't you go up to your dorm? I think Frank wants to see you."

"Oh..well okay." I watched helplessly as Ryan was dragged off down the hall by Tyler, shaking uncontrollably. I really wanted to do something to help him, but I didn't know what. Defeated, I trudged up the nearest stairwell, heading for room 218 on the third level. I could only hope to keep my friendship with these kids for the remainder of the year.


	9. Sarah Stop Checking Out My Brother's Ass

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I'm dragging this on so long but I needed to establish an exposition. Things will start to speed up here.

Time flew by at the pace of an Internet Explorer browser for the next few weeks. Hours felt like days and days felt like months, with all the assignments and quizzes piling up at my feet like a flooding city. I needed to get into an art school, so I poured my heart and soul into painting, despite Miss Ballato's inappropriate ministrations. 

Despite all this, the woman in the black dress had faded to the darkest corners at the back of my mind, sealed and locked tight into a huge vault of memories I did not wish to recollect. Reflecting back on it, it almost seemed surreal like it never actually happened, and everything was just a figment of my vivid imagination. Ryan didn't so much as say a word to me about her after his talk with Brendon-maybe he needed some rest in order to feel better about the situation.

Sarah continued to pester me for various reasons that didn't matter to anyone. It was as if by ignoring her requests and 'choosing' to be gay I was suddenly the worst human being in all existence and must be punished for eternity. Worst of all we had most of our classes together which meant she had all the time in the world to piss me off.

"Hey, Gee, why did you dye your hair red? You know that's frowned upon in the Christian community." I rolled my eyes. 

"Anal is also frowned upon but I see you taking things from your ass and shoving them into your mouth all the time so what's the difference?"

"But I could report you for this! I could file a complaint and convince the school to ban inappropriate use of hair dye." 

"How about you find someone that gives a damn and then we'll talk." I sped up my steps, just in time to meet Frank at the end of the hallway. Thank god for reliable roommates. 

"I deserve a medal for this shit," I spat, not caring whether she was out of earshot or not.

"She's been pestering me for weeks! She flushed my goddamn shirt down the toilet yesterday!" Frank laughed.

"How did she manage to do that?"

"I don't know! But according to her Green Day is too violent of a band and I should listen to more Christian music. Like hell I will." 

"You know I can beat her up for you if you like." I shook my head.

"Nah, I don't want you to get detention. Then I'd be all alone in our room." I laughed, then realized Frank wasn't even paying attention-he was staring at Sarah and her giggly friends, all standing in a circle in the middle of the hall so no one could get through.

"They're talking about that kid again," he murmured. "Sarah's been fawning over some new guy who she thinks she has a chance with." Frank shook his head in disappointment.

"Poor dude. Do you know his name? I could ask Jessica to pretend to be his girlfriend or something." 

"Nah, but I hear he's a freshman. He's kinda tall and wears glasses but-"

"Oh god hide me!" Mikey came tumbling around the corner, looking as if he just witnessed a death penalty from the 1500's.

"What?" I smirked. "Did the cops finally find your weed stash?" 

"No you asshole! There's a buttload of crazy fan girls on my ass! Just tell them I went back to my room or something! Oh god they're here." Like a bolt of lightning, Mikey threw himself into the nearest empty classroom, knocking over a few boxes in the process. As soon as the lights went out, two girls with matching One Direction bags stopped in front of us.

"WHERE IS HE." The first one shouted. She had ugly ass pigtails and pink nail polish.

"Who?"

"Mikey, you dope. He's about yay high, brown hair? He was around here I can smell him!" 

"Uh...he went that way?" The girls went running off down the hall, and as their shrieking voices faded Mikey stepped out of the room, shoulders sagging in relief. 

"Oh my god thank you. They've been on my ass for like a day now after the Bible Studies a teacher forced us to work together." He groaned. "I tried to get new partners but Mrs. Pauler was all 'you have to work with everyone even in difficult circumstances.' God I hate that class!"

"Oh don't worry I feel you." My sentence was short lived when I spotted a certain annoying bitch a few yards away.

"Hey Mikey!" She shouted happily, sprinting towards us.

"Oh god no, please turn around, turn around-". 

"So how are you doing today?" Suddenly Sarah was right in between us, her tits poking Mikey in the shoulder who tried to shrug her away.

"Uh, I'm fine...is this about the project?" Sarah shook her head.

"No, Stephanie and Amber are doing everything, don't worry."

"Isn't that a little rude? Shouldn't we all pitch in-" 

"NO!" Sarah stomped her feet like a kid having a temper tantrum. "Besides, someone like you is too beautiful for work. And I'm telling the rest how it's done. Everything is fine, we'll get an A I swear!"

"Okay...." Sarah leaned her head even closer to Mikey.

"So I wondering....are you free this Friday? We could catch a movie or something. Mrs. Pauler will sign me a pass, I'm sure of it. What do ya say?" She batted her thick clumpy lashes and Mikey frowned.

"Uh, sorry but I'm going out with Pete and Andy." 

"Well okay...Saturday then?" Mikey shook his head.

"Nah. I'm spending the day with Gerard."

"Oh, right. Your brother." She threw me and and Frank a dirty look, and Mikey crossed his arms.

"Yeah, is there a problem?" He raised one eyebrow accusingly. Sarah regained her wits and shook her head innocently.

"No, nothing. It's just... never mind. Well I'll see you in Bible Studies, Mikey. Bye!" With that she met up with the two girls from before who left, laughing and giggling.

"Seriously? Out of all the guys in the school she picks my brother to crush on. Goddamn I hate my luck." I folded my arms over my chest and clenched my jaw.

"You're kidding, right?" Mikey scoffed. "At least you're not the one who has to deal with 'oh my god Mikey go out with me' all goddamn day. One time the chick slapped my ass when I went to pick something up from my desk. Seriously she's got issues."

"Oh believe me I know, but you've got the better end of the stick. At least she doesn't go bitch at you everyday for no apparent reason other than-"

"Hey I hate to interrupt this family reunion but I've got one question for you guys."

"WHAT?" We both shouted at the tiny Emo who took a step back. 

"It's just...is he really your brother?" He gestured over to Mikey and I nodded.

"Yeah, of course?" Frank gave Mikey a once over, then his lips curled into a smile.

"Dude how? This guys hot! I mean I know he's your brother and all but-"

"FRANK!" I shouted in anger. "You are not allowed to fuck him. And also I'm way hotter than him if you didn't already notice." Frank shook his head amused.

"Sorry Gee but I think Mikey won this battle in the looks department. But hey the heart is where it counts right?" Frank giggled as i playfully punched his shoulder, before turning back to Mikey who stood there awkwardly.

"Well go run along now. Let me know if you need anymore help fighting off the evil twelve year old girls."

"Fuck you, Gee." He turned to Frank. "Sorry, Frank, but no homo." With that, he had disappeared around the corner while Frank and I headed back to our room.


	10. I Am Not A Flaming Homosexual

When it came to homework, tests, and quizzes, teachers really had no chill. They could assign a 50 page packet on Pearl Harbor and make us write an essay about it, then complain when they had to grade it, like it was somehow our fault.

"This class just doesn't understand the struggle of being a teacher!" Mr. Craws, the history professor, complained as he collected the homework from each row. "I'm getting paid minimum wage to teach a bunch of whiny brats information they don't even appreciate! How could life get any worse."

"Uh, Mr. Craws," a girl in the front row tentatively raised her hand.

"Yes, Helen," Mr. Craws sighed exasperated.

"It's just that we have the test tomorrow and we haven't even covered half the information in the book-"

"To hell with the book!" He yelled venomously. "I just found out my wife of 20 years has been cheating on me with some pig she met on MySpace. Who even uses that site anymore?"

"Uh Mr. Craws we're getting off topic-"

"Shut it, Timmothy!" I rolled my eyes from the back of the classroom.

"I guess he liked her a lot more before she became a MySpace whore." Frank sniggered from behind me.

"That sounds like the title of a fall out boy song." He was interrupted by Craw's evil eyes glaring into the back of his head.

"Do you have something to share with the class, Mr. Iero?" 

"Uh, no sir I'm sorry-"

"Then shut it! Urie turn to page 326 and read aloud!" 

"But sir that's not even in the same section as-"

"Did I fucking stutter? Do you want an after school detention or not?" 

"Uh, sorry." Papers flew around his desk as Brendon grabbed his textbook and sloppily flipped the pages until his eyes landed on 326 and started reading a section about the Russian Mafia. I wasn't really paying attention because knowing Mr. Craws he'd probably give us some bullshit exam that has neither Pearl Harbor nor the Russian Mafia even mentioned in it. 

"It's a miracle this guy's not getting fired," I muttered to Frank. "I'm pretty sure even Ray failed all his tests so far and he's got a photographic memory."

"Mr. Way!" I was interrupted by a stern angry voice. "Stop talking to your boyfriend and pay attention." And what, sit here while you complain about your love life? No thank you.

"Uh, my what?"

"You heard me you flaming homosexual! That's why your hair's so red! It's telling you you're gay!" Laughter roared off the walls of the classroom and I was just about ready to punch this guy in the nuts.

"I'm not-"

"He looks like Kellin Quinn!" Mr. Craws whined, interrupting me. "What, am I not good enough for her? Must I look like some 20 year old band singer in order for her to love me? God I hate everything!" Just like that, we were back on track, listening to Mr. Craws cry about his marriage issues for the next 40 minutes. After class was dismissed I immediately headed back to the boys common room with Brendon and Frank for free period.

"God I hate that guy," I moaned angrily, settling myself on the plush couch set against a wall. 

"Me too," Brendon agreed. "You poor flaming homosexual." I hit his knee with my textbook.

"Ow, hey!" 

"I swear to god one comment and I will piss on you and turn you into Brendon Urine." Brendon rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Okay whatever you say mom." I turned to the never ending pile of papers and books in front of me and groaned.

"Ugh, why to they give us so much homework? It's only like the second week of school and I already have six essays to write." Beside me, Frank shrugged.

"Dunno, but they're assholes, each and every one of them. Mrs. Pauler's making us all do some twelve page report on the death and rebirth of Jesus Christ for Monday." I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, I'm not doing that"

"Heh, me neither." 

"Hey guys!" Brendon interrupted, holding out a pink flyer for us on his phone. "You should check your texts. I thinks its Andy-he's throwing another one of his infamous parties." Frank grinned.

"This early in the year? That's fucking awesome!" I stood there confused and checked my messages, sure enough there was a picture from an unknown number about a party on Saturday night. 

"It's in his dorm? How's he gonna fit all those people in that tiny crawl space?" Frank turned to Brendon with an evil look on his face.

"I think it's time we tell Gee the story." 

"Alright," Brendon started. "So when we were still in our freshman year Ray and Andy were snooping around and they discovered this weird floorboard under the rug that was slightly ajar. When they pulled it up it revealed a trap door but unfortunately it was sealed shut. Luckily for us Ray was being Ray and so he tinkered with it a little and managed to pry it open to reveal this giant ass room that's great for parties. We gathered some money and went all out on the decorating. It's really fucking sick and since the trapdoor is hidden whenever the maids come to check up on us they never notice it. There's alcohol and weed and everything-trust me you'll love it." I nodded my head.

"Wow, I've got to say I'm impressed. Nothing like that ever happened at my old school. Come to think of it, life was pretty boring back then."

"Well that's why you got me." Frank gave me a playful wink and slapped the inside of my thigh and I let out an embarrassingly high pitched yelp. 

"Frank!" He snickered like a hyena, eventually even Brendon joined in. God, two embarrassing moments in a row? I suddenly felt like Mr. Craws with his ugly divorces. Well, at least in three days I was attending an actual high school party, which I've never been to because Amanda has me on a leash tighter than the waistband on a girl's jeans. The only parties I went to were those lame ass birthday parties where everyone would play pin the tail on the donkey and eat horrible tasting cake while parents took crappy pictures of us pretending to have fun. I've never even smoked weed before-Mikey is an asshole and won't share it.

"But Gee, I need this for actual customers! And it's not like you have any friends that would smoke it with you!" He'd argue.

"Oh, shut up I have tons of friends!"

"Okay, name one person you know that wouldn't call the cops as soon as you showed up with that shit."

"Uhhh..."

"Exactly."

I was pulled out of the past with a rough slap to the back of my head. 

"Hey! Gee stop daydreaming about dick and help me study for that math exam!" I groaned, rubbing the back of my head and picking up the flashcards off the table in front of us."

"Whatever, loser. What's the square root of x-y+12 if x is equal to double the number of y?" (just making up a random problem on the spot I don't even know if this is accurate lmao)


	11. Brendon And Ryan Buy Us A Horse Dildo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well would you look at the time it's currently 2:30 am and I have to wake up at 9 whoops 
> 
> And also I should warn you in the chapter after this there are feels so be warned
> 
> Btw I am so happy that so many people are enjoying this thank you for the comments and kudos!

I collapsed onto my bed, letting out an orgasmic groan and burrowing my face into the warmth of the velvet blue comforter. Beside me, Frank backed away carefully like I was a rapid dog blocking the street.

"Uh, Gee you okay?" His lip tilted to the side in worry, but I was too tired to really notice anything else. My eyes slipped shut and I nodded blissfully.

"Yeah. This goddamn week is finally over. I feel like Randy Jackson after he had that weight loss surgery." Beside me, I heard the shuffling of feet as Frank moved over and instead of pulling up a chair or sitting beside me like most normal people would, the guy just plopped himself down onto my ass.

"Jesus Christ why is your butt so goddamn bony?" My eyes flew open and I glared at him-like he had the right to complain. 

"Well, if it's so hard for you you could always pull up a chair like any regular person would do." Frank made a thinking face,t hen shrugged.

"Hmmm, nah...I'm good." As if to prove his point Frank wiggled around a bit. "I could chop down a tree with that thing." I scoffed.

"Yeah, don't do that because you're about as graceful as Fat Amy on a treadmill and you'd end up killing yourself before you even got the chance."

"I would not!" Frank pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and trying to look severely offended, but just ended up having sad puppy eyes instead.

"You totally would. You're just in denial-hey!" I jolted up when I felt a sudden sting on my buttcheek, eyeing Frank who quickly jumped out of my outstretched arms and fell back giggling onto his own bed. "Asshole! I'm gonna kick your little 4'9 ass so hard!"

"Fight me motherfucker!" I tackled Frank to the ground, pinning his chest to the hardwood floor, not realizing how vulnerable this position was until it was already too late to take it back without awkward conversations befalling upon us. He gazed up at me adoringly with chestnut eyes under thick lashes and a subtle grin stretched over Cupid's bow lips. I hadn't even realized how close our faces were until our noses were practically touching. I felt his breath ghost over my skin like the leaking droplets of rain skimming over a dried up creek. I focused on the sounds of soft sighs echoing from the other boy, not even noticing the tilt of his head as he lifted himself up ever so slightly and-

"Gerard!" A loud smack sounded through the room as a wobbly Mikey strode through the doorway, clutching what looked to be a bag of weed in one hand while the other seemed to be performing all sorts of acrobatic acts. My eyes bore into his, but he seemed oblivious to the fiery rage rolling off me in violent waves.

"Dude! How the hell did you get into our room!" I quickly stood back up, brushing off my jeans and trying to hide the heated blush coloring my cheeks. 

"The door was unlocked, silly! You stupid? He he he, Gees a stupid!" He burst into tears as if someone had told him the funniest joke in the world, pointing a finger at my face. 

"Uh, Mikey are you high?" 

"Pfft what? Nope. No. Noooooo. Nada." He continued making various impressions of 'no' in different voices and tones while glaring angrily at his nose. When his eyes crossed, his expression turned from glee to fear in a matter of two seconds.

"Guys help! There's a bug on me! Get if off get it off get it off-"

"Alright, Mikes, time to head back now." Pete suddenly appeared at Mikey's side, grabbing onto the back of his neck and pulling him away from the room. He removed the bag from Mikey's hand and tossed it to Frank who caught it in his palms.

"He wanted you guys to have that as sort of a welcoming gift." I crinkled my eyes a bit and glanced at the loopy Mikey who now ran around in circles singing What Makes You Beautiful by One Direction.

"Welcoming gift? For what?" 

"When I asked he told me to 'congratulate Gerard on finally rising from the deep dark depths of his emo corner, go out and actually make friends. Well done you loser of a brother.'" At my low throaty growl Pete held up his hands innocently, a torn off piece of notebook paper caught in between his index and middle finger.

"Hey, not my words, I'm just reading off of the paper!" 

"Give me that!" I snatched it away from him and shredded it in my fists, throwing the remaints into Mikey's blissful face.

"It's snowing!" He ran around the area trying to catch bits on his outstretched tongue, but Pete began dragging him away.

"Alright, time to go before a teacher walks by and gets suspicious." 

"But Petey I want to build a snowman! Don't you loooove me?" At the comment Pete blushed crimson, speeding up his pace and staring intently at the floor.

"Okay well bye guys I'll see you at Andy's this Saturday!" With that the door had clicked shut and the only remaints of the two were the incessant giggling followed by a loud sigh as they moved further away from the room.

"Well that was weird," Frank muttered, both of us forgetting the awkward incident that occurred just a few moments ago. "Is your brother always that crazy when he's high?" I shrugged my shoulders.

"Pretty much. But you should see him when he's at parties. Kid's practically mental."

"You mean he gets worse?"

"Yup. Very."

"Well jeez. That must suck-always having some fool of a brother who doesn't know how to behave. I have a sister in third grade and I know if she ever started smoking I'd kill her." Really? He thought it was that bad? I was about to correct him and say how Mikey's always been like this but was interrupted by a pounding on the door.

"Hey, Brendon here! Open up, we want to talk to you." 

"Not it." I sent Frank a sly grin who rolled his eyes.

"Real mature Way." He got up to let him in and was confronted with Brendon carrying along his boyfriend Ryan who for once didn't seem so withdrawn and anxious. They held about a dozen shopping bags and were dressed in all pastel colors like some sort of hipster disaster. I eyed them suspiciously.

"Hey guys, what's going on and why do you look like a rainbow just shat all over your clothes?"

"Uhh, because this is what we're wearing to the party! Duh!"

"A-also we s-stole S-Sarah's credit c-card b-because she h-happened to be r-rich." I laughed.

"That's great!" I pointed to the shopping bags at Brendon's side. "What's in there? Food or something?"

"Eh..sorta." He dropped half the bags on the floor, revealing treats of every kind.

"It's for the party," he told us, then pushed a smaller bag into my arms and smirked. "This is for you." Suspicions drawing on me, I quickly pulled the contents from their bag, then smacked Brendon across the face with a dildo.

"What the hell guys?" I exclaimed. "Where did you get all this shit? The dildo store across from Kmart?"

"Uh, close, it was shop n save actually." I threw what seemed to be a vibrating plug in his direction but he caught it in his fist, launching it right back and nailing Frank in the sac.

"Ow!" He doubled over and fell to the ground.

"Whoah now, don't get all mad at me! It was his idea!" He pointed to Ryan who had a devilish grin stretching from ear to ear. My eyes widened in surprise.

"You? Seriously? I thought you're supposed to be the innocent one!" Brendon shrugged.

"What can I say? He's a gentleman on the streets but a freak in the sheets." Ryan shot Brendon a knowing look, leaned down to whisper something in his ear which I assumed wasn't exactly appropriate judging by Brendon's flushed face.

"Get a room you two!" Frank shouted from where he still lay motionless on the floor.

"S-same goes f-for you." Ryan held up his phone for us to see, and Brendon doubled over laughing. It was a picture message from Pete, showing myself blanketing Frank with my upper body, our faces inches from each other.

"Delete that now!" I could feel my cheeks heat up as Ryan chuckled happily.

"N-no." 

"You motherfucking demon! I swear to god I'll beat the hell out of that kid!"

"D-don't w-worry h-he only s-sent it to e-everyone he k-knew." I glared at Ryan who stood there innocently as if he had just told me we were out of milk.

"You're an angel sent from hell," I muttered and Brendon clapped him on the back. 

"Damn right he is, especially at night if you catch my drift." He wiggled his eyebrows and I almost threw what seemed to be a 2 foot long horse dildo at him again.

"But anyway we came here to bring you these." He handed us each two debit cards, and we took them without question. "Both are Sarah's, and Ray managed to use his computer skilled brain to hack in and copy them for us. We're going to hit the mall today if you care to join us." Frank immediately raised himself from the floor.

"I'm in. How about you, Gee?" I nodded without hesitation-I would not be left here alone to cry about how much weekend homework I had.

"Definitely. How much is on these things anyway." 

"Oh," Brendon scrunched up his eyebrows and made a thinking face. "Around10,000$ each." He shrugged as if he said nothing, then turned to the door, leaving my unhinged jaw gaping at his back.

"Well? You coming or what?" I immediately snapped back to my senses, jumping up and following the others out the door. Hell yeah-this would be fun.


	12. The Demon In My Head

Mr. Stump wrote us a pass for leave, which was required if we wanted to go anywhere, and then we all hopped into the back of a shiny silver sports car.

"Damn, where'd you get this thing?" I asked Brendon. "It looks more expensive than my moms old apartment."

"Yeah, well that's because I stole it-Ray helped me," he answered nonchalantly, and before I had the chance to respond the roar of the engine sounded in my ears and we were speeding down the newly cemented road.

The drive to the mall only took about 15 minutes, which I used to lazily peer out the window as the trees raced past us, disappearing off the horizon. My face reflected off the nicely cleaned window, as well as the rest of the seat. Frank was busy texting on his phone or checking Twitter, and fries already littered the seats from the last trip to McDonalds. I reached down to pick some up, neatly stacking them in the cup holder to throw away later when something caught my eye in the side mirror of the car, but when I looked again it was gone.

I bent back down, picking up all the fries in the car (Jesus Brendon had a lot) but whatever was there before peered again for only a millisecond, then burst into flames and disappeared. Except this time instead of just vaporizing into thin air it appeared behind my back, threading a ghost white hand its to my hair, massaging it gently. I whirled around, but came face to face with nothing. I wanted to scream at it to grow some balls, man up, and talk to me, but Brendon and Frank were with me and they'd probably think I'd gone insane if I started talking to invisible creatures.

I froze when I heard a chuckle, not out loud, but in my head, like an inner voice only stronger.

_They can't hear you, Gerard. Only I am here now._

I glanced over at my friends, who seemed to be paralyzed in position, not even blinking. Outside, the window no longer offered the delightful view of the passing landscape but instead only showed layer after layer of thick black darkness. I waved a hand in front of Frank's blank face.

"Hello? Frank? Wake up!" However, my cries were to no avail as the boy sat slumped over the seat, staring at a text from Ray. I turned my thoughts over to Brendon.

"Hey man! I thought you were driving us! Snap out of it and get moving will ya?" The dull eyes remained focused on a nonexistent road, showing no signs of emotion or life.

"What the hell is wrong with them?" I demanded the voice in my head, even though it made me sound just a little crazy.

_They are fine, dear-at least out there, in the real world._

"Then where are we now?"

_Your subconscious-all those secret, clouded thoughts you bolted inside a chest you threw the key away to. It's the only way I can communicate with you-for now._

My thoughts travelled back to the bloody woman in the dress a few weeks ago, screeching at me and making me late for Math. Damn that stupid vile creature who couldn't have waited until the end of the school day.

 _So, you're confronted with a ghost and your biggest fear is class? I see how it is. Okay then. Step outside. Let's see what that memory of yours has to offer_. No. I did not want to go out there and face my worst nightmares. I had a lot of them, and they're buried in the deepest parts of my brain for a reason. I crossed my arms over my chest, staring boldly in front of me.

"No."

 _No? Are you sure?_ I felt a wet, slimy hand press against my cheek, but could see nothing when I turned in that direction.

_I won't let you leave until you do. Your friends will think you're dead. When I finally release you you'll be locked in a narrow small box with limited oxygen. You'll starve for days, unable to do anything but lay there, waiting for death to fall upon you. I know how much you hate small spaces, but that's just because of what daddy did to you isn't it?_

"Shut up," I growled.

_Poor Gee. Taken away from his only good parent and separated from his brother for a year. Sent to this homophobic rich school by dear Auntie because she couldn't handle anything less than what the bible says is okay. I would feel sorry for you, but I am a demon after all._

"I said shut up!" I commanded with a bit more force than before.

_What? Sensitive topic? You've been surrounded by homophobes your whole life, kid. Face your fears right now-or are you too chicken? Afraid you'll have a meltdown like you did years ago? What about your poor excuse of a brother? How long has it been since he's had one of his incidents? A year? Two?_

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" My arm connected with the door, sending a chunk of metal flying into a solid dirt road. I surveyed my new surroundings carefully, checking for any signs of possible threats.

The sky was nothing more that a bunch of dark purple swirls mixed with the black of the night sky-even far away stars twinkled against the backdrop like one last hope to grab onto in this sea of painful memories. I took a step forward, and a bright circle surrounded my shoe, lighting up the dark place like a sun in the sky. For such a hot looking fiery mass, I was surprised to feel a chill run up my leg, freezing my body on the inside.

_It looks like you've triggered your first memory. This will be fun._

I could do nothing but stand there like an idiot as the white light engulfs me, freezing the inside of my muscles and bones to the core. My vision blurs with sparks of electricity as I was swallowed by whatever memory I was doomed to relive.


	13. My Memories Are Locked Away For A Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter may be a little darker than others because it gives us a glimpse at Gerard's troubled past. It also contains lots of bullying and homophobic actions/dialogue which I know can trigger some people. If that is the case for you I strongly advise skipping this chapter.

My eyes opened to the sight of a school playground, a few kids swinging happily on the swing set, others climbing the monkey bars or even running around with each other, laughing and giggling like the happiest kids in the world. I remembered this place with it's red brick building and crooked seesaw-it was my old elementary school. 

I sat alone on a bench, staring down intently at my hands while fiddling with a ring my mother gave to me. Footsteps echoed onto the light cream mulch and I raised my head as a boy tapped my shoulder.

"Yeah?" I heard the voice come out smaller than it was supposed to, as I was still only a prepubescent. The feeling was quite strange, I saw and felt out of my own eyes but did not possess control of my body, sort of like I was in a dream. 

The little boy smiled a toothy grin, grabbing my hand and leading me to the swings. 

"You look sad. I was hoping you'd be my friend. I'm Anthony. What's your name?" I avoided his gaze, instead choosing to stare at my shoes.

"Gerard," I muttered. The boy giggled, holding out his hand. 

"Hi Gerard, its nice to meet you." I took it gingerly, afraid if this was a prank or joke. No one ever goes near me let alone talks to me unless it was to kick my books aside or to call me mean names. Anthony plopped himself down on one of the swings and began thrusting his legs in the air. I quickly joined him after that, swinging in silence for a few minutes until we reached the same height.

"Hey we're tied!" He smiled over at me, and I returned it.

"I guess we are." After that, Anthony began telling me all about his life back in Arkansas, where they moved from. I learned he lives with his mother, a busty Italian woman who shows a passion for cooking, and had a dog named Scout who was only 6 months old. I asked for him to show me him sometime and he agreed. 

Eventually the teacher called us inside for lunch and we all scrambled to the door, eager to fest upon whatever delicacies our parents sent us that day. As I was walking with Anthony telling him all about my brother Mikey, a girl in blonde pigtails stopped us.

"Hey, Anthony, you're new here right?" He nodded. "Now I know you don't know what goes on around here but you really shouldn't be playing with him." She pointed at my face like I was the most disgusting thing in the world. "What? Why not? Gerard is my friend!" He grabbed my hand just to prove it.

"Anthony don't do that! Mrs. Elf says to stay away from him because he has a disease and he'll pass it on to us!" 

"Huh? What disease? Shouldn't he stay home if he's sick?" He eyed me curiously, like I was a piece of furniture out of place.

"She said he's a homosexual. I don't know what that means but he has lots of cooties. If you hang out with him you'll get them too and we'll all have to stay away from you." She held out her hand. "Come with me and I'll show you some of the normal kids." 

"Oh, well... Okay." I watched in horror as Anthony laced his fingers with hers, walking away with the only friend I'd ever had in my 6 years of life. Suddenly the world was spinning like a tornado and I was swept off my feet, placed in an old building with ugly grey lockers. Teachers roamed the halls, monitoring the clusters of kids chatting with their friends as they worked to find their class. Middle school, I thought, a pit growing in my stomach like a weed in a garden. 

I held my books tightly to my chest, pace quickening to avoid bullies, but of course they came as always.

"Hey gay kid!" A voice shouted as something mushy and wet pelted my face. I peeled it off, revealing a soggy cupcake sliding down the side of my cheek. To my left, a group of boys laughed at me so I ran down the nearest hallway, even though my class was in the other direction. The scene switched again and I was in the boy's bathroom, tears streaming down my face at alarming rate. I locked myself into a stall even when I heard a teacher calling my name, wanting to help. They never understood, and when I was taken to therapy all I got was 'it's just a phase and it will go away.' 

My sobs quieted as I heard the squeak of the door swinging open, hitting the tiled wall. A soft voice spoke my name calmly, footsteps echoing down the tiny bathroom hall. I knew that voice-his name was Benny and he wasn't exactly my friend but he didn't pick on me like the others did.

He hung out with the jocks that bullied me but didn't ever join in when they called me names or dunked my head in the toilet. In fact, he was pretty nice considering the amount of pain I get every day of my life. But of course, I had to go crushing on him and ruining ever having a chance at being his friend. If I ever told him my feelings he'd barf in my face then call his friends over to beat me up.

The other boy stopped at my stall, but instead of banging on it or demanding I return to class he slid down the wall, just lying there peacefully.

"I won't force you to come out of there but I'll sit here with you for the time being, just for company. You can ask me to leave at any time." I thought about it, except I didn't want that. So instead I unlocked the door, eyes still puffy and sore, collapsing into Benny's arms and letting my faucets of eyes explode.

"There, there, Gee, let it out. I've got you." I listened to the sound of his heartbeat as my tears flowed down his shirt freely. I lifted my head, noticing how much I stained his front.

"I-I'm so sorry I think I got a little on your shirt-" 

"Hey, it's okay, I'll just wash it tonight." We stared at each other for a while until the brunette boy sighed.

"I have a confession to make to you-it's about time you know." I stared at him, perplexed. What could someone like him have to hide? "But you can't tell anybody, especially not the others, alright?" I nodded quickly, catching the slight hesitation in his voice before he began. "So, I've sort of been having these inappropriate feelings for other guys lately, specifically you. I know I like girls, I even had a girlfriend a few months ago. I definitely can't tell the other guys, I know they'd kick me out if they did. I don't have any real friends I can trust, I feel like you're the closest I've ever had. So maybe, could you help me?" His eyes told me everything I needed to know-he was afraid of rejection and disgust, but I comforted him with a slight pat on the back.

"Want to know something else? I think I might like you too. I promise I won't tell another soul what I'm about to do, it's just between us okay?" Benny nodded as I caressed the sides of his face, slowly leaning in, further and further until....

The door bust down and standing there were the rest of the hockey team.

"Benny what the hell are you doing?" Benny stood up immediately, brushing off his jeans and looking my way with mock disgust.

"I don't know, man. I heard crying and I came to see if he was alright but then he tried to molest me...I was just trying to be nice." One of the jocks, Brandy, walked up to my unmoving body and spit right into my eyeball.

"Fucking gross, dude. The hell is your problem, trying to rape some poor guy?" With that, they all walked away, leaving me to rot on the floor until a teacher pulled me back to class. Worst of all, Benny began to act like the others after that day, slamming me into walls and throwing punches at my gut for no reason other than plain boredom. 

The familiar feeling in my stomach developed yet again as I was whisked away from that painful memory. It felt like the worst roller coaster ride I've ever witnessed until I was finally released back into a new scene. 

I stood in an alleyway surrounded by a few older kids, all with ginormous structures, way bigger and overpowering. It was only a few more blocks to my apartment and I wanted to make it there without causing trouble, but unfortunately my requests were denied. They guys began closing in on me until I found myself pinned up against the wall, legs dangling uselessly from the guy's iron grip on my arms.

"Well would you look at that-another pile of fresh meat. This one's a faggot, too-even better." I struggled uselessly as they taunted me to no end, which hurt more than the punches and throws they gave.

"Bryan, get over here and beat the fag, will ya? I got a good grip on em. If he keeps squirming like a chicken at the slaughterhouse I think I might just kill him." One of them pulled out a pistol, taking out a roll of bullets and jamming them into the machine. I whined as he clicked the gun in place and put it next to my head.

"Y-you can't do that! They'll arrest you! I'll tell them!" I tried sounding bold, but from the looks I got I felt like a deer caught in a circle a wolves, which is essentially what this was.

"Oh really? Jimmy take the body to a dumpster, asap!" Out of the corner of my eye I saw a man dragging a body bag down the street, blood smeared all over the front. My eyes widened in fear.

"That's right kid, we're not afraid to shoot one when we need to so you better do as we say. Bryan, hit him!" Bryan pulled his fist back but someone suddenly caught it and smirked. 

"I think I have a better idea." The gang parted to reveal a single guy with Mikey in a choke hold. He was battling the grip despite how outnumbered he was in both size and strength. When he saw me, he froze.

"Gee, what's going on?"

"Just do what he says, one of them's got a gun-"

"Shut up!" The pistol was aimed at my head, and Mikey immediately went still. The guy holding him pushed him over to me, while my back was slid down the wall, giving me a painful burn that would last a few days.

"Punch him."

"What?"

"You heard me! Punch him!"

"No!" I felt the gun dig deeper into my scalp.

"You better fucking punch him or I'll shoot. Would you rather see your brother wounded or dead?" Mikey glanced at the gun, then at me, eyes huge and full of sadness.

"I'm sorry." With that he landed a rough fist to my chest.

"Keep going." He did, trying to land them as softly as he could and in places he knew wouldn't sting as much, but was soon redirected by the gang telling him what to do. I saw the tears fill his eyes with every blow-this wasn't right, the kid was only twelve.

I didn't want to relive this moment, I couldn't. I hated the sharp bruise to my skin with every blow and the look of sorrow reflecting in the younger Mikey's eyes. I wanted this to end right now.

But you can't, I make all the rules here.

No. This is my headspace. Get out. The words didn't come out of my mouth but they were bold and brash, loud enough for the demon in me to hear.

What's a weakling like you going to do about it, huh?

I will win against you, you fucking bitch! I focused my thoughts on my body, controlling it, even just a flick of a finger. The punches became less painful, the voices fading away into the background. I repeated one word over and over again in my head, struggling against the influence of the demon.

How will you win against me? And even if you do win what about your friends? They don't really care about you, you're just some lame excuse of a human being to them. Face it, Gerard, you have no friends and you never will. No one cares about you, not even Mikey. He's tired of taking the blame for you, being beat up because you're related to him. He hates you, so does everyone else. Your mother, father Aunt, all hate you. Why don't you just stay in here and die, leave everyone you think cares out of the equation so they won't get hurt. Leave them behind they don't matter-

"NO!" The words came out of my mouth, interrupting the demon in my head. I forcefully pulled myself from the imaginary gang's grip.

"GET OUT!" The entire scene dissolved into ash, leaving me in the dark room I stood once before. 

No! It can't be, you're ruining it!

"You're the only one who's ruining things. Now get out of my mind and never come back. Now." Immediately the voice let out a high pitched scream, lasting a few seconds before fading until it was nothing more than a long lost memory to be locked away in my vault of pain which happened to reside here. 

A chorus of voices faded to the front of my mind, the words obscured by an odd echo, still faint and soft, but growing louder with each passing second. I still couldn't make out what they were saying, but it sounded far away. I stood there for a few more moments, still not knowing how to get back to my own world until a sudden jolt went up my body and a voice screamed, punching a hole through my eardrum.

"GERARD!"


	14. Those Jeans Are Tighter Than A Virgin's Anus

My eyes flew open as I heard the name ring in my head. I was met with four blurry figures hovering over my face, but I couldn't make anything out quite yet. I was still seeing double and my head was swimming, so I shook myself quickly, immediately clearing my vision. Brendon and Frank shared worried glances as my eyes finally seemed to focus.

"Man, what happened back there?" Brendon asked. "One minute you were fine the next I looked back there and your body was slumped over the seat like a cooked pasta dish. We've been trying to get you up for an hour but you wouldn't budge!"

"Oh, I uh.." I paused, thinking up some lame ass excuse was kind of hard at the moment, "I must've hit my head on the seat and knocked myself out." Brendon's face contorted into one of confusion, but he seemed to buy it.

"Well that's a little strange because the seats are super soft, but oh well. Be careful next time though, okay?" I nodded and he grinned like the Cheshire Cat.

"Alright! Let's get shopping!" The first place we stopped at was forever 21 because according to Brendon "you can't go to a party without a flower crown." While Brendon and Ryan raided the store for floral patterns and brightly colored jeans, Frank and I sat on a bench surveying the crowd and quietly judging people amongst ourselves.

"The hell is that chick wearing? That shirt barely covers her tit tats." I chuckled.

"That's not even a shirt, I think it's a bra."

"Actually the proper name is a bandeau." Frank and I whirled our heads around to come face to face with Sarah and her two annoying sidekicks, Amber and Stephanie. All three wore disgusting cardigans that belonged to the homeless and pink shoes which were probably purchased at build a bear. 

"The hell is doofensmirtz and the minions doing here," Frank spat venomously.

"Oh, nothing, just trying to impress your brother," she pointed a finger at me, "who by the way is 10x cooler and hotter than both of you combined." Frank and I both sighed over dramatically, silently wishing a man eating land shark would jump out of the ground and swallow them whole.

"You know he hates your guts right? He feels like Harry Styles and that one time a couple crazy ass fans snuck into his house and slept in his bed." 

"Oh don't worry," Amber grinned viciously. "He may want to kill us now, but not after we give him this. He'll follow us around like a well behaved puppy dog." She held up what seemed to be some vile of clear liquid which I tried to snatch away without success.

"Amber! You weren't supposed to tell him the plan!" Sarah scolded her friend who sniffled with guilt, placing the bottle into Sarah's waiting palm.

"No! Give me that, you're not going to date rape Mikey! Doesn't the bible say something against that sort of thing?" The three girls exchanged curious eyes, then turned to me and shrugged.

"Not that we know of. But it does specifically state a man may not lie with another man as he does-"

"Okay, okay shut up!" Frank ordered, jumping to his feet and getting in their face. "We know, blah blah blah, I'm Sarah, and I'm a walking anus who's only language of speech is shit. Now excuse us, we actually have important things to attend to. Cmon Gerard." He grabbed my hand, pulling me through the cluster or girls and over to Brendon and Ryan who had about 8 patterned dresses and various jackets in their hands. 

"There you guys are, we've been looking for you!" Brendon held up the brightly colored clothes. "And we have accessories!" 

"Oh, no thank you I think I'm okay-" I tried declining politely but Brendon just pulled me over to the changing stalls, throwing a pile of clothes into my hands.

"Change."

We ended up staying for 2 hours while Beendon forced me into feminine outfits that included not so manly skirts and sparkly dresses, even a crop top that said naughty boy on it. In the end he made me buy about 3 articles of clothing, all made for girls, but I reluctantly agreed because I wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Okay you white girls had your fun now we're going to hot topic," I stated plainly and Brendon scoffed.

"So we're all emos now."

"We've always been emo, Bren." Frank threw a hand over my shoulder and I was glad for his company as we both spotted Ray standing at the front entrance, greeting customers. 

"Hey man, what's up? I didn't know you worked here!"

"Oh hey guys! My shift's over in like 5 minutes so afterwards maybe we could-Brendon what the hell are you and Ryan wearing?" Brendon's mouth twisted into an offended frown.

"What? Are floral suits suddenly unpopular?" Brendon gestured to his body, which was covered head to toe in flowery print.

"Yes you look like the wallpaper in my grandmother's living room! Someone get these two into something that actually looks decent!" Before anyone could say another word I was dragging Brendon off by the collar and Frank led Ryan in the opposite direction.

"I'll meet you soon," Ray called after me as I strode over to the jackets section.

My fingers prodded row after row of leather and skulls, while Brendon complained everything was too dark in here.

"Well that's because it's an emo store and they want our clothes to match our souls," I explained. Brendon seemed unamused. 

"Why can't we go back to forever 21?" 

"Because you made me try on a pink crop top that said naughty boy in front of the entire store to see. And Frank laughed at me for five minutes. It was worse than seeing my grandfather jerking it in the bathroom when I was seven." The sentence slipped through my mouth before I could leash it, and I spotted the beginning of a smug look curl onto his lips.

"You like him?" For once I was glad for the lack of better lighting so Brendon wouldn't see my heated face as I turned away from his view.

"Uh, no-hey check this out!" I pulled a pair of black skinny jeans with holes in them out from the clearance section. Brendon shivered.

"Those look tighter than a virgin's anus." I chuckled-who cares about circulation anymore in 2015? Fainting from blood loss is all the rage nowadays.

"No, they're fine! The trick is to suck in your gut and pull them on like leggings so-"

"Yeah, no thank you." Brendon turned away, eyeing a 5 seconds of summer tee displayed on the wall with curiosity. I quickly dragged him away from it so he doesn't become infected with the life ending disease.

"Oh hell no! Not those annoying posers again! They shouldn't even be here, what the hell!"

"But-"

"I'm not letting you!" I stormed over to a Sleeping With Sirens tee, internally screaming with glee.

"I'm buying this." I took it out from its shelf, placing it into one of my hands as Brendon rolled his eyes, strolling back into the clearance department.

It took 15 minutes, a frustrated Ray, and about 10 comments about it being too depressing of an atmosphere to finally gather something we all agreed on. Ray and I both watched in relief and amazement as Brendon exited the changing stalls, now looking like an actual person instead of a horribly designed carpet floor. Upon Brendon's insistent words, he chose to keep the floral button down, pairing it with a leather jacket, black combat boots and yellow jeans.

"Well? How do I look?"

"If I weren't straight I'd bang you," Ray shouted over the roar of Black Veil Brides, causing a few heads to turn his way.

"Thanks, man!"

"You still look Iike a Starbucks addicted middle class blonde chick but it'll do." Brendon chuckled, before he went back into the changing stalls to purchase our items. When Ray finished ringing us up, I realized with sudden dread Frank and Ryan were nowhere to be seen.

"Ugh, guys...where'd the others go?" Brendon and Ray started looking around the store frantically, but like me couldn't find a tuft of anything.

"Those goddamn potatoes ditched us!" Brendon exclaimed, pacing around outside the store frantically. 

"How could they do that? I thought they liked us, or maybe they were looking for Christmas gifts. But it's September why would they do that now! Maybe they wanted everything to be cheaper. But nothing's ever cheaper in September. Only back so school sales which alway suck because we have stupid ass uniforms that make us all look like rich stuck up douchebags. Only the ones who's daddies own 5 million dollar companies like wearing them and my dad works at a gas station in New Jersey and-"

"Hey Brendon!" His web of thoughts were cut short as I held up a text from Frank. "They say they're in some store called The Island across the street from the mall...I don't know what that is but at least we know where they are."

Brendon pinched the bridge of his nose and lowered his head down, eyes crunching up painfully.

"Oh god Ryan not that again..."

"What?" Brendon let out a streak of air flow past his lips.

"Oh you'll find out soon enough." Before I knew it Brendon took off towards the exit, not bothering to give me enough time to catch up.


	15. Frank Stop Acting Like I Nailed Your Dog To A Crucifix

My sore legs finally gave out when Brendon stopped at a degraded brick building labeled The Island in huge bold letters. Layers of graffiti caked the outer walls, and moss gathered along the crevices of the working. It might as well have been named "The Trash Can" because that's exactly what it looks like from the point I was standing at.

"Christ Brendon...take it easy...next time...will ya?" I panted in between words, as Brendon hauled me over to a nearby bench.

"You fucking wimp, you need to work out more."

"Too...lazy..." My muscles were sore and I had no energy left to make up a witty comeback right now, so I let myself catch my breath before standing back up a few minutes later. 

"So, this is it? Just some boring old factory? The thing looks like it hasn't seen an inch of sunlight since 1874!" Beside me, Brendon chuckled.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're in for. Let's go." He pushed the door open and revealed a darkly lit room who's only form of lighting were the melting candles that illuminated the bookshelves they perched atop on the sides of the walls. Narrow rows full of everything form ornate glass vases to grimy old furniture was stacked on wooden shelves along either side of a long carpeted hallway. Elaborate tables furnished with lamps and pots were displayed at the front of the room where a desk held an old woman with dark patchy skin counting gold coins. Silence whispered throughout the quiet store, and I lowered my voice for Brendon.

"An antique store? Seriously?" Brendon shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, the kid finds them fascinating. He says its the only place where he can relax."

Brendon strode over to the lady, tapping her bright red turban covered in jewels and patterns gently. 

"Hey Mrs. Hichima, it's Brendon." The woman raised her head from her desk, eyeing my friend like a cat would a mouse.

"You again," she sneered. "I don't like you. Ryan would be so much better off with the nice little girl in the teacup." Her hand fiddled with a white China cup sitting on a desk, it's rim decorated with golden trim. "She was always a sweetheart, they got along so nicely..."

"Okay, well that's great but have you seen him in your shop today? He ran off while we were at the mall and said he'd be here." Mrs. Hichima's eyes lit up like crystals. 

"Oh, yes, he's just checking out some more of those boxes...Ryan dear! You have visitors!" Two heads popped into sight, and when they saw us, Frank immediately returned to my side.

"Hey Gee! I'm glad you made it!" His eyes landed on Brendon and his newest additions to his outfit. "Well don't you look spiffy."

"Frank, no one uses that word anymore."

"Well I do." 

"That means you're an idiot." The conversation was briefly interrupted as Ryan strolled down the aisle like a bride, rubbing a small wooden horse on the sides of it's face. It was no bigger than a grown man's palm and there were plenty of rough patches where the carver didn't smooth it out quite right, but Ryan's face was caught up in bliss.

"A-antiques a-are m-my safe z-zone," he whispered softly, placing the horse back on a shelf and strolling through the packed aisles, occasionally stopping to pick something up and set it back down after a few seconds. 

"T-they're a-a-always quiet, u-unlike p-people in t-the r-real world." He traced over a silk scarf, memorizing every thread embroidered into the long accessory. 

"We know, Ryan, but we need to get back-we're not done shopping." Brendon's voice was calm but firm, showing Ryan he couldn't just spend all day in here.

"I-I know, b-but it w-was c-calling m-m-me." He wrapped his hand around an old battered music box.

"We'll couldn't you have answered it later? Or at least waited for the rest of us?"

"N-n-no, it's not l-like that. T-the sp-spirits o-only c-call when i-it's important." Brendon laughed, grabbing his boyfriend by the forearm.

"Well, okay, buddy, you can talk to the spirits for hours at home, but we need to get back-" Brendon was suddenly pushed away, Ryan's gaze immediately falling upon a dress hanging on a rack. He pulled it out of place, gently cradling a it in his outstretched arms. It's color was dulled with time, the body of it decorated with lace and drawstring to make it look more elegant. Unfortunately whoever was wearing it had been attacked by a pack of hungry wolves because it was torn at the waist, leaving gaping holes throughout the material. The neckline and sleeves were torn to shreds, leaving nothing but a ruined rag in his hand. Yet Ryan held it like a newborn child, its significance greater than it should be in his eyes. I was overcome with a little bit of déjà vu as soon as I met eyes with it, yet I couldn't place my finger on why.

"Oh, hey Ryan, did you find something?" Ryan nodded gently, seemingly in a trance from the dress. Brendon turned back to Mrs. Hichima.

"How much for the dress?"

"Oh, that thing? It's so torn up, it's barely worth 5$ but for you it'll be 20$ because you're a pain in my ass." Brendon rolled his eyes, but retrieved a 20$ bill from his wallet nonetheless, sliding it over the counter.

"We'll take it." Ryan turned to me for the very first time since we've been here, movements controlled and calculated like he was a robot someone was controlling, devoid of mistakes and imperfections. His eyes were glazed over with a milky gray screen, hooded and not really processing any information while his pupils remained unfocused and still. 

He took a few steps towards me, then placed the garment in my arms before dutily returning to Brendon's side and latching his fingers onto his. As soon as he was no longer in possession of he clothing, Ryan seemed to snap out of it, eyes retaining their usual anxious emotion, movements tense and fidgety like someone was always out for him. In the few weeks I've known him, Ryan never seemed to relax, not even when we were at Brendon's dorm with his roommate gone. I worried for the kid sometimes, but I had a feeling whatever was going on inside of that jumbled up head of his was for him and only him, kept in a locked box similar to the one I owned in the back of my mind.

"B-b-Brendon I-I'm s-so s-s-sorry I-I just had t-to-"

"hey, kiddo, it's no problem. Just don't go running off like that again, wait for us first." Brendon rubbed a hand soothingly down his lover's back, waiting for the heavy drawn out breaths to lessen a bit. The color returned to his once snow white face, and Brendon must have been positive Ryan wasn't going to go into full panic attack mode as he led us out the shop and back into the bustling mall, resuming our shopping experiences as if nothing ever happened.

"That store was...really weird, and so was that lady. I don't think I want to go back there," I confessed. Frank's neutral face suddenly contorted into rage.

"Well then you don't have to, but if it makes Ryan happy there's no reason to complain."

"Whoa, way to jump to conclusions there, I have no problem if Ryan likes it. But I still think it's kinda weird that a guy would find comfort in things that are centuries old." Frank stopped in his tracks, turning to face me.

"Well how would you like it if I insulted your art, huh?" 

"Well, I uh..."

"Exactly. Ryan is about the most anxious person you could meet. He's always on edge, and The Island is the only place where he can calm down besides when he's alone with Brendon. So don't go dissing on his interests again, you hear me?" 

"Got it," I mumbled. Just like that Frank has become cold, instead turning to chat with Ryan about movies I did not see yet, clearly portraying I was uninvited. Instead, I kept up with Brendon to talk about bands and other things to keep busy.

We passed a few really cool stores where we spent at least 50$, but the atmosphere remained tense and uncomfortable all throughout the rest of the trip. Finally the sky grew dark and the four of us decided to head back. 

The car ride was quiet, not even the usual blare of Green Day sounded throughout the vehicle. No one was brave enough to break the tension drawn tighter than a drawstring or bring up the situation until Ryan's voice broke the silence.

"I-I-I'm sorry i-if I f-freaked a-anyone out e-e-earlier," he said quietly. Not a response was to be heard for the next few minutes, even the rolling of a tumbleweed would ruin the moment made 20x more awkward by Ryan's words.

"It wasn't you," Frank finally spoke up. "We all know you get like that sometime. It's your happy place, we all have one. Yours just happens to be with the antiques. And if anyone has a problem, they can talk with me about it." He didn't say it directly, but I had a feeling the last comment was aimed at me.

As soon as the car was parked we hastily said our goodnights, parting ways and heading to our own dorms. I entered mine with a sigh of relief, and Frank told me he was going to shower and I should change out of my stinky ass clothes. I let out a long winded sigh, plopping myself face down on the pile of pillow that lined my bed. I wanted nothing more than to roll over and pretend this day never happened, but I couldn't do that and I had to make things right.

I gathered my bags, shoving the new clothes into my dresser and letting my mind wander to today's last events. I had already blocked out most of my encounters with the demon and crammed them into the dusty storage box along with my father. It really wasn't anything new (well aside for the creepy mind controlling spirit that is) to never go near those memories, for they were too painful to rehash. It came as a natural instinct to me, and no matter how many countless times my therapist would hound me about it I blatantly refused to open up. The only person who I felt remotely comfortable talking to about my problems was my mother, and she wasn't allowed to see us anymore after she lost custody of us after her divorce.

As I placed the last jacket on it's hanger in the closet I heard the running of the shower water stop and a pleasant warmth filled my back as steam poured out of the room. I turned around and was faced with a nearly naked Frank who's only form of cover was the white towel around his waist. 

"Uhhh..."

"What?" Frank snapped. 

"I was just...aren't you going to put some clothes on?" Frank huffed out an annoyed sigh, pushing me out of his way to get to the dresser.

"Well yeah, that's sort of why I'm here." He quickly slipped on a gray tee and some black batman sweats, then pounced on his own bed and faced the wall away from me. Sighing, I headed over to my space and sat on my bed. I didn't like the way Frank has been giving me the cold shoulder all afternoon.

"Alright what did I do? You're acting like my grandma whenever she and grandpa got into a fight over the heater." Frank didn't respond, instead he rolled over and glared at me like an angry feline stalking it's prey.

"So you're giving me the silent treatment now? I see how it is." I got up, retrieved my sketchbook and began working on my latest comic for Mrs. Ballato. Two can play at that game.

The silence dragged on for about half an hour, and I guess Frank had finally caved into the awkwardness of the situation because he finally spoke to me.

"I don't like how you treated Ryan back there." I stopped coloring and set my pad down on the bed beside me.

"Like what?"

"Like he was some sort of weirdo for checking out an antique store. He ran there for a reason, probably because he was feeling a little uncomfortable around us. He wanted to get away." I picked at the loose thread of my pajama pants and Frank took the silence as his cue to continue.

"He acts that way for a reason, you know. His parents used to beat him, and his only safe house was with his grandmother who he saw once a year. Every time he went there she would give him one of her old antiques from her collection as a goodbye present. When she passed he was devastated and stopped talking completely. It was only when he met Brendon he began to open up again and told us his story. The Island reminds him of his dead grandmother, which is why he visits it so often, even if the store owner is a little crazy." My hands paused in their movements and I tilted my head up to look at Frank.

"I'm sorry. Ryan's my friend, I didn't mean to hurt him." Frank thumbed at his chin for a bit.

"I know. Sorry for being such a dick." 

"We cool?"

"Yup." Frank and I gave each other a friendly handshake and slapped each other on the back as a bro hug. I stood up, making my way to the bathroom.

"I need to take a shit."

"Alright, don't clog the toilet! That's just nasty." I laughed, and just like that we were back to whatever we were before.


	16. I Am Not Afraid To Keep On Living

I've lived through my fair share of nightmares before, whether it be me on the run from an evil clown or my teeth falling out in cold bloody chunks.  Sometimes I would be pushed off a cliff with a force brutal enough to knock over buildings or walk around naked in front of the schoolyard after forgetting my clothes at home.  

However, those are just dreams and if I focused hard enough on them I was able to manipulate the fabric of my subconscious and either change the dream into something more pleasant like cake or send a spark to my brain to wake myself up.  The dream I had tonight did not come close to what I've witnessed in the past-as my other nightmares are overly excited dogs, this was a wild, untamable beast I could not control no matter how hard I tried.

I stumbled through the forest, one shaky leg at a time, crushing the crispy leaves under my foot. Warm colored leaves flowed around my head, and where most would stop to marvel at the beauty of nature I was too frantic to think about that-something was after me and I had to escape.  

The toe of my shoe hit something hard and my whole body crashed to the mossy forest floor, face planting in what I hoped to be mud.  I sat up, examining my surrounding carefully-I had stepped on a bare trap and there was blood dribbling down my left ankle where the metal teeth sank into my pant leg.  I hissed and tried prying them apart, but they would not give.  The pain I felt in my almost numb leg was all too real, like I had actually witnessed it instead of only remembering it from a dream. 

Trees danced to an invisible breeze, casting shadows onto the floor that loomed over me like a playground bully. Hurried rustling came from a nearly bush and I immediately put my senses on high alert.

"Who's there?" I called out tentatively. "Show yourself!" At first my only company was the chilling silence prolonged for about a minute, but then long black talons poked their way through the thick shrub, stabbing the grass underneath to give it leverage. It used this to it's advantage, pulling the rest of its body through the branches, until I could see the figure's horrid and familiar face-the same one I saw on the first day of school.  She wore the tattered dress Ryan gave me from the shop and I had a feeling this chick had somehow manipulated his mind like she did with me in the car, and a I did not approve of it one bit.

"RUNNNNNNN!" Her ghoulish voice whispered throughout the empty night, but I stayed firmly planted, partly because op the only way out of this hellhole is to bite my leg off like a wild coyote and if I was to slip by her presence I would do it with both legs in tact thank you very much.

"Be gone!" I commanded the spirit, but her huge red eye just glared at me, now pissed off.

"RUNNNNNNNNN!" She repeated.

"No!" I held firm. "You scare me, make me relive my horrible past, and now you're invading my dreams too? I want you to leave me alone!"

"RUNNNNNN!" The woman howled, but it seemed like she could not say anything else. I scowled in annoyance.

"What, so earlier you were telling me how powerful you are but now all you can do is sit there like a fool and scream nonsense at me? You're a poor excuse for a demon."

"RUNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!" I detected utmost urgency in her voice but I ignored it.

"I'm not afraid of you!" I stared into her single eye which was filled with an emotion I could no longer detect. "Your threats mean nothing to me." For the first time, she was speechless as she lay in the grass, head twisted to the side facing me.

It is not a threat, it is a warning.

It barely echoed through my head, but I could hear it's cracked, tiny voice, and I almost felt sorry for it except she is what's  
causing my problems.

"What warning? What are you going to do to me?" Only the labored breaths of my own chest echoed across the woods, and I had to really focus my energy in order to hear her shy words.

You have to flee or you will-

"GERARD!" I bolted awake to the sound of a familiar voice ringing though my ears. Although it was dark I could still make out the outline of his jaw, twitching in anticipation.

"Hey, you were screaming and shaking quite a bit-I was worried so I woke you up. Hope you don't mind."

"No I, it was nothing really....thank you." His lips curled upwards.

"Good. Alright goodnight honey, sweet dreams." With that he returned to his bed and lie motionless sandwiched in between the warmth of the comforters and I did the same. I rolled over onto my back, staring up at the All Time Low poster plastered to my ceiling trying to clear my head for a few seconds before something seemed to surface in my jumbled brain.

"Bitch what did you just call me?"


	17. Frank's Dong Is Like My Liver-Big Fat And Ugly But I Still Want It Inside Me

I was awoken a few hours too early by the incessant chitter chatter of the birds and bright sunlight streaming in to our rather transparent curtains. My eyes blinked slowly to adjust to the sudden change in lighting, glaring at the imposing window hovering over both our bunks. Turning my head slightly, I noticed Frank was conscious as well, and not only was he moving around smoothly, but he was also butt naked. 

No, not in the loose black boxers he usually wore to bed, I mean I had a fine view of that nice round ass from where I currently resided on the bed. Half of me wanted to scream and dive into a dark corner to stow myself away in forever, but the other dirtier side wanted to get on my knees throw all my clothes out the window and-

"Gerard?" Frank turned around to face me. "You're awake?" I huffed a sigh.

"No dumbass I'm dreaming with my eyes open. Yeah I'm awake because these curtains are as thin as Miley Cyrus and the birds chirp louder than Mikey in bed." Frank tried to stifle a grumble, but he didn't do a very good job because the sound came out anyway.

"I'll put that on my list of things I never want to hear in a million years. Anyway Ray wants us in his dorm, he says he needs to hand out more flyers to raise awareness for the party." I crinkled my nose in distaste and eyed the clock on the wall.

"Now? It's 8 fucking 30 in the morning. Can't it wait until at least 10?" Instead of answering he hoisted me up by the arms and dragged me over to the dresser.

"Pick something out or I will put you in that dress Ryan got you from yesterday." I groaned slumping my head against one of the drawers in drowsiness...only to come face to face with a thick pale dick.

"Goddamn your dong is huge!" I poked it with my finger, sending him flying back a few feet.

"shut up!" Frank stammered furiously, grabbing a nearby pillow to cover himself up with.

"Hey it's your fault for walking around naked!"

"I didn't know you were awake!" 

"You could've at least kept your boxers on!"

"Don't tell me how to live me life!" I rolled my eyes with an amused smile.

"Okay fine." I toed off my boxers right in front of his face and began changing into my other clothes. Frank's jaw dropped and I smirked, slipping on a tee over my head. Needless to say, when we arrived at Ray's 20 minutes later we both refused to explain to him why we looked so flustered.

After a disapproving look from a shirtless vegan who smelled like an ash tray, Ray had us work on sending emails for a while, then when he decided we've done enough we were dismissed back up to our dorm to hang out for a bit. Soon enough evening rolled around and Brendon requested that I meet him on floor 4 room s16 so he could do my hair and makeup.

"Why do we have to go? And why does he have a separate room? Also I'm a guy, I don't need makeup-"

"You'll see," Frank chuckled at my spitballs of questions thrown his way. "Trust me, Brendon's not the best stylist but he'll let you borrow anything from his giant collection. You'll love it up there."

"Well alright," I grumbled and scrambled my way to meet Frank by the stairs. As we descended up the floor the hallway became darker with each step and I began to notice the same ghostly presence I felt the first week of school back in the dorm room. 

"Hey, I thought there were only three floors- the first for classes, and the other two for dorms. I've never been up here before."

"Well that's because there's nothing up here but giant ass rooms reserved for students who's parents either pay good money or they're in some fancy art club or something."

"Whoa, you mean you could rent a space just for your art?" I asked excitedly. Frank shrugged.

"Yeah, if you're good enough. Otherwise you have to pay, and assuming you're not filthy rich you probably can't afford it. The only reason Brendon has one is because his parents both own some huge business meaning they have millions of dollars to throw away." 

"Oh," I sighed dejectedly and made the rest of the way up the steps in silence. When we arrived in front of a beautifully carved wooden door, Frank rapped at it a few times, even though the hall remained silent.

"Hey Bren? You in there?" We stood outside uncomfortably for a while, but were relieved when the door was thrown open to reveal a colorful Ryan standing in the doorway with a huge smile on his face.

"H-hey guys B-Brendon will b-be out i-in a minute." 

"Thanks, Ry" Frank told him as he dragged me into the room. I took a look at the space around me and nearly had a heart attack, falling back into Franks chest who, being the kind and moral person he was, took a step to the side and let me crash into the hard wooden floor.

The place was at least twice the size of my mothers old apartment, with a light oak floor and dark purple walls. One huge king sized bed stood proudly in the center, drawing everyone's attention away from ugly pictures of Michael Clifford. a One Direction pillow laid neatly overtop the black and white comforter. Black rugs were placed strategically throughout the room, making guests feel more welcomed than before. I was too busy admiring the lone All Time Low poster clouded in a sea of Niall Horan I failed to remember why I was mad until I heard some obnoxious giggling coming from the back of the room.

"Frank you donut!" I yelled as I sat up and rubbed the back of my throbbing head. "Why didn't you catch me? I thought we were friends!" 

"Eh," Frank shrugged, already moving away to a huge glass door on the far end of the room. "Sorry, not in the mood." As soon as he pushed it open a blur of pastel pink came barreling out of the room and crashed into my body like a tidal wave.

"Hey, you made it!" Brendon screamed with a bright white smile stretched across his face.  He was dressed in the same jeans and top I helped him pick out yesterday as well as a yellow flower crown to accentuate the outfit.  As soon as his form met with mine, my body was hurled into the wall with a bang knocking down some CDS from the dresser beside me, but luckily Ryan was nearby to help me up and lecture Brendon about being more careful.  

"Heh, uh yeah. Holy shit this place is huge. I see what Frank meant about our visit being worthwhile." Brendon laughed, and lead me to the doors Frank had previously entered.  

"This is our main room me and Ry use for sleeping...and other things."  Brendon shot Ryan a dirty look, but Ryan just glared and mouthed something I was better off not thinking about.  

"Alright! So clothes! I need you to take those things off if you ever want to look god." I glanced down at my Star Wars tee and swearpants, scoffing at Brendon.

"Yeah, because you're the master when it comes to fashion. Remember the floral suit?"

"Everyone makes mistakes! And at least I don't own an Instagram account dedicated to Kellin Quinn."

"Hey! how'd you know about that and what does it fashion?"

"I don't know but it's pretty sad, @kellinquinnspeniseater23."

"Whoah, what?" Frank popped his head out from the sliding doors, a black button down in one hand."

"Oh, nothing, just talking about Gerard's Instagram." 

"I didn't know you had an Instagram, Gee."

"I don't," I spat out through gritted teeth, even though Brendon was sending me all sorts of knowing looks.  "Alright you know what screw you guys, I'm picking out some clothes myself."  I stomped over to the closet, sliding the door back and forcing Frank's head back to wherever it was before.  As I pulled open the opposite door, Brendon started to object.

"Hey Gee-"

"Not now Urie." With moderate difficulty because I don't work out I managed to pry open the mirror, glancing into the dark room. My eyes roamed shelves I could not see, so I quickly shut the door behind me before Brendon could attack.  My hand fumbled for a light switch which was detected a few seconds later when a soft metal cord brushed over my head.  I pulled on it twice, and soon the room was filled with bright fluorescent lighting.  I surveyed my surroundings but when I found out what was really on those shelves, I screamed bloody murder.

"BRENDON!!!"


	18. Well Those Sure Aren't Shoes

Dozens of sex toys lined the walls, everything from women's panties to huge glass dildos appeared along white boxes.  From outside the cave I heard the evil cackles of two kinky bastards.

"What the hell guys!" I slammed the door into the wall.  "Who the fuck needs a room for that much junk? I don't even know what half that shit is!" 

"Well what can we say, when we have the time we get filthy." I rolled my eyes.  Ugh, those two are such perverts. Ignoring the incessant chuckles from behind me I slid the door over to the other side, thankfully revealing an actual closet instead of a sex toy storage system.

I was taken aback by how large it was-the closet was a bit smaller than my dorm, complete with intricate drawers and an entire section of cubbies for shoe storage. Brendon's wardrobe was as colorful as the personalities of everyone on Grey's Anatomy, ranging from light lilacs and blues to blacks and reds.  Frank stood over a pair of checkered pants, back facing me.

"For a quiet kid Ryan sure has a lot of sex toys."  Frank grunted, not bothering to look at me.

"You have no idea."  I brushed my hand against a soft fabric to my left.

"So what exactly happens at these parties? Anything I should watch out for? Prostitutes? Drugs? Drunk people?" Frank laughed.

"Well there will be lots of those. And also bat shit insane kids. This one guy had his girlfriend in a fucking blouse." I shrugged.

"So? Lots of girls wear blouses."

"Yeah, normally. But it was just a blouse." I stared blankly at him for a few seconds while the gears in my brain worked to process the information. When what he said finally hit me i shuttered and turned away.

"Oh, God." 

"Yeah, exactly. She also had a sex collar on.  And after a few drinks the guy pulled her to the floor and ate her out in front of everyone."

"Gross! Maybe Brendon and Ryan aren't the kink kings after all."

"They really aren't. Some are much, much, worse."

"I hope I don't see anyone like that today." Frank looked like he was about to respond, but was cut short when Brendon threw open the door, poking his head in.

"Hey, lovebirds! We leave in an hour so get your shit together! I want to do Gerard's makeup."

"I'm a guy! And I refuse to wear anything other than smudged eyeliner to that party. Where there's people." 

"Awww gee," Brendon pouted like a starving beagle.  "Please? I'll even let you bang Ryan while I watch."

"H-hey!"

"Sorry I'm not interested in your boyfriend or your lipstick."  I gave Frank a shove forward. "Do Frank's makeup instead. I'm sure he'll love it." Smiling now, Brendon grabbed Frank's shoulder and hauled him over to a desk by the side of the room, complete with brushes and shadows in every color. Behind Brendon's back Frank's livid eyes bore into me but I chuckled and pretended to fan myself innocently.

20 minutes and lots of arguing later Frank had on a full face of foundation and winged eyeliner, to which I laughed by brains out until he punched my gut. He then took it off, much to Brendon's discontent saying he was not about to 'waltz into a party looking like a female hooker.' 

Finally, at around 8 we were all about ready, me in my usual black skinny and Frank with red eyeshadow covering the area under his eyes. I thought it looked cool but Brendon heavily disagreed.

"I think I did a much better job than you," he said proudly.

"Sorry but I'm not a drag queen, dammit!"

"Okay guys stop fighting like an old married couple and get your asses over to Andy's! I want to see what happens at an actual party instead of some lame shit held in our parents basement while we bake horrible tasting brownies."  Brendon snorted.

"Loser."

"Shut up asshole!" With that, we all snuck out quietly, making our way down to the floor below us in what I hoped was going to be the best thing to ever happen to me.


	19. Brendon And Tyler Have A Go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey just wanted to thank you guys so much for reading! 
> 
> Unfortunately for me school starts tomorrow at 7:30 (ugh) so I won't be able to update as often. I'll try to do it at least once a week hopefully more but I have no guarantees especially if it's a rough test week.
> 
> If there's anything you guys want me to add more/less of feel free to leave a comment and I'll do the best I can to make it happen. Thank you!

We descended down the stairs, plopping ourselves on a brown leather sofa just in time to see a girl puke all over the rug. She got up swiftly, giggling and clutching her boyfriend lazily who sidestepped the mess and disappeared into the mass of people swaying on the carpeted floors.

"Oh my god not again! Freddie, clean up this mess!" A voice ordered from behind me, and soon enough a bulky man in a black jumper appeared with a few towels and a bottle of oxiclean.

"So, where's all the booze?" I asked Frank, who instead of answering dragged me over to a bar in the corner of the room.

"A whiskey for the lady and a beer for me," Frank ordered the man in the front who worked quickly to deliver our order.

"So this is it, then? Your first party huh?"

"Yup."  I pulled a bill from my wallet and slid it over to the counter as the bartender returned with my drink.  I took a sip, surprised when it tasted like a dog's farts-I always imagined something magical to happen when I had my first sip.

"Not your thing?"  I hadn't realized I was making a face and Frank grinned, pulling the drink from my hands.

"It's okay, it takes some getting used to."

"What, like you're the expert on alcohol now?" 

"No, not really but I've been drinking way longer than your sad virgin ass has." He slapped my butt just to prove it.

"Hey don't objectify me! And I am not a virgin."

"Having sex with your best friend a year ago does not count," he stated coldly.

"Yeah it does," I blushed.  Frank gave me an amused smile.

"No, it doesn't. Having shitty sex with someone just so you can say you lost your virginity in high school is no way to do it.  Find someone who's actually good for one thing."  I rolled my eyes. 

"Like who, you?" 

"Well, I do have more experience."

"I highly doubt that." In a flash, Frank was up out of his seat, throwing my body to the floor and laying himself on top of me, pinning my back to the carpet. He licked a slow stripe up the shell of my ear and I held back a groan. 

"I think I just might have to prove you wrong, then," he whispered. I turned my heated face away, trying desperately to ignore the action going on in my pants.  Alright, just think of naked grandmas masturbating, I thought desperately, but when the little bastard grinded down onto my denim jeans I couldn't stifle a moan.  

"Motherfucker-"  he cut me off with another grind. I can't believe i was getting dry humped out in the open where anyone could walk by and shout 'hey look at those guys doing the dirty!' Speaking of, we both failed to notice the sudden prescience of a displeased figure until he spoke out.

"Hey, come on guys! (Ha ha pun pun) Don't jizz all over the floors, have some manners!"  We both tore our eyes away from each other to quickly gather ourselves and face an aggravated Tyler.

"Sorry, man, we weren't actually going to, um, you know."  When he heard me, his demeanor suddenly changed into inviting.

"Hey, because it's you it's okay. You're probably a virgin."

"No I'm not!"

"Your best friend doesn't count! It's that fucker I'm worried about." He pointed at a blubbering Frank.

"Hey! What did I do?" 

"Why does everyone keep saying that?"

"You once gave a guy a blowjob out in the open." Tyler responded, completely avoiding my question. I crossed my arms in distaste.

"That was one time!"

"There was semen in the rug!"

"Neat freak!"

"Sex demon!" Their argument was cut short when Tyler spotted a tipsy Josh coming towards them with a blunt and lighter.

"Hey brother," he slurred casually, "wanna...wanna make out? None of the chicks here seem to be in the mood." Shaking his head, Tyler pulled the blunt out of Josh's twitching fingers.

"Seriously, dude? It hasn't even been an hour! And if you want to get laid you do it later in the night when all the girls are drunk. And if I see you trying to rape someone I'll sever your head."

"Oh, well, oh okay." With that Josh was wobbling away with some difficulty, only managing to get a few feet before crashing into my own brother and some of his weed smoking buddies.

"Oh hey Josh!" Mikey greeted happily. "I thought you were going to show us some of your other friends." He waited politely for a response, but instead Josh ran over to Frank, knocking him down in a tight bear hug.

"Brother!"

"Get it off me!" Tyler chuckled, and instead of helping him up he went and kicked Frank to the side, just as Ryan and a slightly buzzed Brendon appeared.

"Hey guys, what's up?" He asked slightly giddier than usual. Tyler shrugged.

"Nothing much, Josh is just introducing us to his friends." Brendon's eyes drifted to where Josh had wrapped his entire body around Frank, leaving him gasping for air.  Brendon narrowed his eyes at Tyler.

"Alright, well then I guess you can scadaddle. I think Josh has got this."  Tyler sighed, walking over to Brendon and placing an arm around his neck. 

"Brendon, I know you don't like me, and you don't have to. But I'm kind of hoping you won't hate me forever. I don't know what I've done to offend you, but whatever it is I'm sorry." He sounded sincere as he said the words but by Brendon's face he didn't seem very convinced.  Brendon took hold of the hand on his shoulder and scraped it off like dirt.

"Please leave."  Tyler chuckled.

"I don't think so."

"Bren, lighten up. Tyler's not so bad, he's a cool guy," I added, trying to cheer my friend up. But instead Brendon just shot a glare worthy of a weapon at my comment, taking Ryan's hand and turning his back. 

"Ryan lets go hang out with Spencer and Jon. The others can join when they stop hanging out with that loser."  With that they vanished into the flock of people, and I doubted I was going to see them again tonight.  As soon as they left Tyler turned to the two groups still standing around sharing confused eyes and worried thoughts.

"Alright I think Josh is a little tipsy for introductions tonight so I'll do the honors if you may."  He went around the circle saying names like we were kindergarteners who couldn't communicate. As he got to me, I couldn't help but wonder what went down with those two to make them so bitter-the definitely weren't like that the first day I met them.  

However, pretty soon Tyler was telling everyone a funny story that happened to him when he was a boy and we were all laughing like crazy, returning to the easy air to the room like we had before the argument.  Beside that incident, the rest of the night flew by with ease and I was thoroughly enjoying myself-Mikey even let me have a blunt.  So, naturally it was a great time for Sarah and her followers to appear in ugly skirts and purses, all looking like they owned the place when in fact they looked like total tools.  And I thought things were going so well!


	20. I Get My Ass Beat By A Homophobic Douche

"Oh great," I groaned out as the girls pushed through me and a few other boys surrounding us, striding right over to Mikey with huge fake smiles.

"Tyler can you-" I asked, but realized with dread he was in fact missing. The bastard must have ditched us when I was engrossed with Sarah's clique.

"Hey Mikey," Sarah drawled out, purposely toying with the hem of her mini skirt to show off her pale undeveloped ass. Mikey leaned back as far as he could manage without tipping over like the Titanic.

"Uh, hey there, Sarah. I'm actually kind of busy right now-"

"With what? You wouldn't turn down a free drink would you?" Amber handed him a glass, an innocent smile curled on her lips and I narrowed my eyes at her suspiciously.  "It's your favorite, we picked it out special."  

"Oh, thank you." Mikey raised the glass to his lips in a silent toast but before he could take a single swig from the bottle I batted it away from his face with the back of my hand.

"Wait!" Mikey lowered it slowly, a questioning look reflecting on his glasses. I ignored him as I dunked a single piece of paper into the liquid, immediately turning it blue.  I raised my eyebrows at the girls who had panicked looks written all over their faces.

"Well what do you have to say for yourselves, ladies?"  They exchanged worried looks, whispering to each other like fangirls who just saw their favorite celebrity at the grocery store thinking we couldn't hear them.

"Great , now he thinks we're rapists!" Sarah freaked in a not so hushed tone.

"Well technically we kind of were-"

"Shut up Stephanie, nows not the time! We need a new plan!"  They mumbled a few more choice words I couldn't hear before turning back to us, mischievous grins spread across their cheeks.

"Alright, who wants to play truth or dare?"

"Not me," Mikey mumbled. "That is what lame 12 year olds do at slumber parties. Also I don't trust people that try to date rape me." 

"Oh, relax, I promise I won't do that! I'll even go naked if you want-"

"Gross, no thank you!"  

"Mikey, please?" Amber begged.  Mikey groaned into his hands.

"Leave."

"But-" 

"Get out of here or I tell Mrs. Pauler you cheated on all her tests."  Pete crossed his arms and stepped in front of Mikey like an angry parent. Sarah glared at him, but nevertheless grabbed her two friends by their clunky bracelets and turned around.

"Fine. I'll take my business  elsewhere."  With that, they were gone, leaving the rest of us standing in a circle with tension as snappable as a twig. The silence passed for a few moments, the wordless exchange of friends the only further communication other than the occasional sip of a beer.

"So Ryan," Pete addressed after a long pause. "You in the mood for whiskey? Brendon tells me you're a big drinker. I'll buy you one if you want." Ryan smiled widely at the offer.

"O-okay. What t-the h-hell." Pete and Ryan proceeded to remove themselves from the awkward situation, quickly followed by a slightly intoxicated Brendon who ran after them, pumping like a fat man trying to support all his extra weight.

"Hey, wait up! I'm coming too!"  He shouted over the bustle of party goers, legs moving in a not so graceful style across the floor.  After that the crowd slowly began to disperse and I was left standing alone with Mikey and Frank who eyed each other watchfully.  Frank smiled a bit and leaned towards my brother, forehead slightly brushing against his hair.

"Mikes-"

"Call me that again and I will cut your balls off and shove them down your throat."

"Okay then, Mikey." Mikey raised an eyebrow.

"What?" 

"Do you have any weed?" Mikey looked at Frank for a few seconds, expression unreadable, then snorted and looked down at his jeans pocket, a telltale sign he was remembering where he last put his stash.

"Yeah I'm a drug dealer dumbass. Do you have $30?" Frank gasped in disbelief.

"You're charging us? But we're you're friends." 

"False. Pete, Andy, and Joe are my friends. Gerard is my brother and even he doesn't get free weed." Frank pouted.

"Don't you like us?" Mikey groaned and rolled his eyes, fetching a blunt from his back pocket and using a forbidden lighter to set fire to the thin paper.

"Let's get one thing straight, Iero. I don't like you, or your little friend Brendon over there. You guys are way too obnoxious for my taste. The only guys I like that I've met today are Josh Tyler and that Ryan kid. So kindly take your boyfriend somewhere else and fuck off." With that he turned his head and left us for Pete and Ryan by the bar. 

"Hey, what's his deal?" 

"Mikey?" I sighed.  "He hates when people ask for free stuff. Believe me, I've tried it a few times and he wouldn't talk to me for days."

"Oh." Frank looked disappointed.  To cheer him up, I steered him towards the rest of the group who seemed to be chatting blissfully among themselves, except for a party hard Josh who was running around in frantic circles screaming 'Taylor Swift is chasing me somebody help!'  

"Hey why don't we join the others? Maybe we could talk to Ryan about drinks or something."  Frank's eyes lit up and he shrugged.

"Yeah sure why not." I must have not been paying attention because the next thing I new my forehead collided painfully into another figure's dark black mop of hair, sending both of us reeling back in opposite directions.  I dusted my jeans off, immediately rushing to the unidentified person's aid and helping them up.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry-"

"No worries." I know that voice the one that always whispered dirty nonsense to me while I was working on my projects. I looked up just in time to see the face of none other than my hot art teacher, complete with a vest and mini skirt riding low on her hips.

"Miss Ballato? What are you doing at a high school party?" She shrugged.

"Oh, stop it call me Lindsey. I'm just doing some scouting around, looking for something good." She eyed me hungrily. "And it looks like I've found my match. How about you say we get out of here?" A wolffish grin spread across her face as she gripped my arm and pulled me away. 

"Hey wait! I'm only 16!"

"Then we'll add two more years and pretend it's legal," Lindsey said casually, not stopping her pace for a second. As I was dragged along by the uninvited presence I spotted a cocky looking Archie who grinned and winked at me like I just won the lottery. I glared.

"Ya know, isn't this sort of inappropriate? I mean you are my teacher after all-"

"Relax no one's going to find out!" 

"What if they do?"

"They won't," she said firmly before she pinned me against the wall, firmly trapping my wrists underneath her brutal grip and kissed the living hell out of me. I've kissed my fair share of guys back at my old school, but they were nothing compared to what was happening to me now.

While the others had been soft and sweet, Lindsey was downright dirty and quite frankly I didn't like it. She licked all over the roof of my mouth, spitting leftover chicken back and forth between the two of us. I'm pretty sure she failed to brush her teeth because not only did her breath reek like soiled seafood but her mouth tasted like dried cupcakes. When her teeth clashed brutally against mine I nearly disgorged my entire dinner plate. 

I wanted to sigh of relief when we were interrupted by a more than pissed off Frank who pulled her aside with the force of a wild untamed tornado. Lindsey eyed him carefully, then crossed her arms and pushed him away.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in a threesome tonight."

"Well good because neither am I. Stop going after my man you crazy cougar lady." With that he pulled me away from her and we headed back to the bar, leaving my wide eyed teacher to stutter and gape in disbelief as we left her sight in the blink of an eye.

"Thanks, man, I owe you one," I told my friend gratefully.  "I could kiss you right now," I blurted the cursed words out without even thinking. Damn my stupid mouth. "Not that I would," I said quickly. "One bad kiss is enough for one night. I'm not saying you're a bad kisser it's just-"

"Shut up, Gee." He placed his lips over mine to silence me, and it was way better than anything Lindsey had planned for me that night. It lasted a total of three seconds before Frank pulled away slowly and regretfully, leaving his pupils huge like tiny moons. 

"Stay there, honey I'm going to take a shit." I scoffed.

"Okay asshole how nice." He turned around and disappeared around the corner. Realizing I had a few minutes to spare I went over to the bar, hoping to find a drink I actually enjoyed but instead was halted by a huge sweaty body.

"Oh, hey, Archie, I was just going to get a drink so maybe you could-"

"Save it, fag. I don't give a shit about what you want." I threw daggers at him. He couldn't possibly have seen that, had he?

"The hell makes you say that?"  He scoffed.

"It's obvious, I should've seen it before.  Turning down a pretty girl like that for some loser guy? You know what that makes you? Gay. You're no better than Ross." Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Mikey speeding towards us.

"Hey, Archie, knock it off-"

"Fuck you!"  Without warning he threw a punch at my brothers nose but luckily Mikey had doged it just in time for it to hit the air next to his head.

"Watch it, punk! It's me you're getting your weed from!"  

"You're not the only drug dealer around here you know!" He threw another fist, and this time it hit its mark, sending Mikey reeling to the ground like a bullet.  He caught himself with his hands and quickly stood up, fire glinting beneath his glasses.

"Don't touch my brother!" I spat viciously. Archie smirked with renewed vigor, yanking Mikey hard onto the floor by his hair.

"What? This your brother?" Archie jabbed a finger at Mikey's nose. "No wonder, pretty sure he's gay too." He attempted a punch and I launched myself at him like lightning on metal. Unfortunately it did not get me far because without even looking up Archie nailed my gut, knocked my temple and threw me onto the floor with a hand that felt like Thor's hammer of steel.  Pretty soon we had drawn a lot of attention and a crowd began to close in around us like we were some sort of circus act.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing, man?" A line of people were brutally pushed aside as an aggravated Brendon stood at the front of the circle, a dissatisfied scowl drawn into his face.

"I'm beating up a couple fags," Archie replied, pinning Mikey's hands above his head with an iron grip where they threatened to strike his face.  Care to join me?" He nailed Mikey in the gut with his other hand but Brendon shook his head disapprovingly and growled.

"Leave them alone, Archie." Brendon reached for the back of Archie's shirt but before he could make a move Archie had batted his hand away and sent him soaring down to the end of the circle like a pestering fly. 

"Or what? You'll kill me? I'll hand it to you, Urie, you're tough shit for a glittery fag like yourself but I remember very clearly I beat you good last time we went at it-you were in the hospital for days." Brendon looked down at his shirt, forehead creasing as if he just remembered something important.

"I said leave them alone. I'd hate to ruin my outfit with your nasty blood but I'll do it if I have to." Archie rose to his feet like a swift agile cheetah, striding right over to Brendon and stepping on Mikey's neck in the process. 

"Then let's go." Brendon growled, but before anyone could lift a finger Frank had butted in between them, his expression livid.

"What the hell did you do while I was gone?" For the first time since I met him, fear shone in the eyes of my enemy like he was a fox faced with a hunter. However, instead of backing down and walking away Archie tilted his head back and smirked. 

"Just beating up your shit boyfriend and his loser of a brother." His hand grasped for Mikey's head but before he could smash his head in yet again frank's heavy fist clenched around Archie's, shaking with pressure.  When he spoke he was a wolf, smooth and elegant yet an edge of danger and darkness wove it's way into his speech like the flow of water.

"Archie, how many times did we fight?" Archie looked like he was about to nail Frank's face but must have thought better of it because without so much as an eyeball he answered,

"Six." 

"And how many fights did I win?"

"Six." Archie's voice lowered an octave when Frank tightened his grip on Archie's arm. 

"So do you really think that after the sixth time you're going to win against me?" Archie grinned.

"Well seven is the lucky number after all."

"Are you challenging me?" Frank kept himself under control, voice neither hostile nor inviting, simply just there.  Archie took a baby step away from him.

"No, but-"

"Then leave my friends alone." He pointed at my unconscious brother. "That includes both him and Gerard, and if I see you so much as touch either of them I will destroy you in a way that no hospital on this earth is even equipped to deal with."  Frank glowered at Archie for a long second before gripping his shoulders and throwing him away from the crowd like an unwanted pest.

"Scram."  With that Archie had hi tailed it out there faster than a rabbit on a highway.  After watching the door to make sure he had left Franks eyes immediately dropped to mine, worried and afraid as he helped me to my feet.

"You all right, Gee?" I nodded, coughing out a little blood into my hands.

"M' fine. It's Mikey we should be worried about. " My eyes drifted to his frozen body before I turned away, not wanting to see the bloody face of my brother.  "I'm gonna get a beer."

"I thought you don't like alcohol-"

"I don't like whiskey, dumbass. Everything else is fine." I gave the bartender my order who went about his business like nothing ever happened.  A few seconds later he came back with a bottle and I placed some cash in his waiting hands.  Afterwords, the crowd dispersed, going back to doing whatever they were before the big fight started.

"What I don't understand is why he had to beat up my brother. Isn't it me he's after?" I took a swig of my drink, relishing in the bitter taste it brought on.

"Exactly. He knows it hurt you more seeing your brother get beat up than it did when he physically punched you. Archie's more tactile than you'd think."  I whistled.  

"Wow. No one's really done that before, unless you count what happened in the city a few years ago."  Frank's head suddenly whirled around to face me, bulging eyes clearly visible on his astonished face.

"You saying this happened before?"  My eyes widened and I shook my head, realizing what I just said was stupid and unnecessary.

"N-no, nevermind!" Frank lowered his eyes at me opening his mouth to say something but was interrupted by the dull sound of a hand snaking the floor.

"Gerard-" I heard a groan from the sound of Mikey slowly rising to his feet and I turned around, only to see his upper body clash with the floor and cough up some blood, only held up by shaky arms. I rushed over immediately and helped him up.  He leaned on me for support like I was a stone column.

"Hey, Gee," he slurred.  "I'm gonna go smoke in the back." He let his arm fall off my shoulder but as soon as he did he began to tumble back down face first into the granite below him. I tucked my arms underneath his chest and pulled him back up so he was snug against me.  

"Careful."  He placed his arm around my waist for support, wobbling slightly. 

"You guys should leave," Frank ordered.  "I'll walk you back."  Frank placed his hand on the small of my back and led me out the door leading up to the steps.  A few seconds later Pete came and took Mikey from me, removing his hand and placing it on his own shoulder.

"You mind?" I gave him a nod and the pair followed us quickly.  I couldn't help but feel remorse when I got back to my room on how I let one stupid douchebag ruin my whole night. I sighed, leaning into the comforts of my own pillow.


	21. After They Left

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will be in a different POV.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary." As soon as the words left his friend's mouth Mikey began to protest, eyebrows knitted together like yarn on a crochet needle.

"But Pete-"

"No! You look horrible, you can't even walk." Mikey looked like he wanted to object but was silenced with a stern glare as Pete continued descending down the steps to the first floor. Mikey turned his head to get a better look at his best friend.

"Take me back to our dorm." 

"No." 

"I'm serious." 

"So am I." 

"Pete-"

"No, Mikey." They arrived in the hallway and Pete dragged his friend along with him.

"I want to stay with you," Mikey admitted.

"You will. I'm not going anywhere."

"You know what I mean." This made Pete pause and turn to his friend, eyes leveled with Mikey's cracked glasses. He took this time to give his friend a once over.

Mikey's hair was messier than a birds nest, stuck up in places it wasn't supposed to. Blood was caked around his face like icing, spilling onto the green tank top as a painful, dried up waterfall.  His left eye was black like charcoal and swollen shut, pus already streaming out of it at an alarming rate.  His arms had purple finger shaped bruises from where Archie had pinned them down and his neck had a huge red footprint right under his chin.  His right leg was bent at an awkward angle and Pete was afraid to know how much internal injuries he had sustained.

"You're sick. Can't this wait another night?"  Mikey shook his head.

"Please Pete." Mikey stared at him longingly with those adorable puppy eyes under white rimmed glasses and Pete sighed.

"Fine. But tomorrow I'm taking you to the infirmary right away." Mikey nodded.

"Okay." Reluctantly Pete turned around and headed back up the stairs, which luckily only lasted one flight since their room was on the floor right above them. Pete gently laid Mikey down onto the two beds they had conveniently pressed together for moments like this. Pete shredded himself of his black button down then toed off his boots. Mikey lifted his shirt over his head but Pete caught him wincing as he did so. He placed his hands over his friends. 

"Let me." He helped Mikey out of his clothes until he was in his underwear, then did the same, lowering himself down overtop of him. 

"You tell me to stop and I will, alright?" Mikey nodded.

"Yeah. Go ahead." With his okay Pete crashed his lips against Mikey's attacking him viscously with his tongue. Mikey's hands slid into Pete's coarse hair and Pete did the same moaning against the other's soft mouth. Pete could recall their first time fondly, which happened just a few weeks ago before Andy and Joe showed up with a new stash of weed.

"Look, just because I'm letting you stick your sausage in me doesn't make me gay," he stated plainly as they undressed. Pete smirked.

"Not even a little?" 

"No! This all ends as soon as Alicia breaks up with that William guy." Pete shrugged.

"All right whatever you say Mr. Hetero." And that was that. Mikey had made it pretty clear Pete's only purpose for him other than being his friend was sex and drugs. The next morning their previous affairs were all forgotten like an old rusty bike and they were back to being bros who occasionally gave each other free weed. Pete recalled Gerard saying something about Mikey being overprotective of his drugs, but it was lost in the sea of crazy events that happened that day.

Pete turned his attention backed to Mikey who was keening desperately, trying to get closer to Pete.  Pete caved and started licking stripes up his chest and Mikey's grip tightened in his hair.

Just two bros having sex, Pete thought to himself. That's all we'll ever be.


	22. Homophobic Rich Kid Schools Suck Hairy Balls

A harsh knock that was more like a brick banging against a boulder told me my sleep for the night was up. I groaned, wincing at the pain that traveled down my spine like lightning to a rod.

"What?" Frank snapped.

"That's no way to greet your principal now is it, Mr. Iero?" Frank gulped.

"Sorry, sir, didn't realize it was you." He made a move to open up the door and a gray headed middle aged man came into view. He wore a dark brown business suit and gray tie, as well as frameless glasses perched upon his wrinkly nose. He made himself at home by depositing his butt down on Frank's smooth velvet sheets. He eyed us both with a serious look and held up a Manila folder with my name written at the top in black sharpie.

"Mr. Way, I would like to address some issues concerning your attendance record at Davis Academy." I turned my head to face the headmaster, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes?" 

"Have you been aware that you have been skipping classes since the beginning of the year?" 

"No sir you must have the wrong person-"

"I'm positive I have the right person, assuming this schedule belongs to you." He fished out a piece of paper from the folder, handing it to me-my attendance record. I reviewed it carefully, checking for any mistakes they could have made. I gave it back to him, my expression unwavering.

"What's wrong with it? As you can see here I have never missed a single class, which by the way I've gotten all straight A's in." The principle creased his forehead, staring blankly at the schedule like a fat man contemplating eating another pizza slice. He pulled the paper to my eye level and pointed at an extra course at the very bottom.

"So you're saying you've never missed a day when you clearly haven't stepped foot in this classroom?" I squinted at the tiny print at the base which read QQA in bold letters. I wanted to scream-not only is that horrific thing still on my schedule, but the fact that headmaster came to address it personally made my blood boil like water on a stove. 

"That shouldn't be on my schedule! I've asked the office to remove it several times! The entire existence of it is a disgrace-" 

"But it is still here anyway." The principle smiled maliciously. "And it is required for all the queers and confused youths like you to attend." His head whirled around to face a seething Frank. "That includes you, Mr. Iero. Now, both of you are coming with me to room a65 where we will begin our first class." The principal proceeded to gather the folder and stand back up but Frank and I refused to move and inch. After realizing our lack of movement he turned around and addressed us in a cold emotionless voice that made me want to bash the guy's head in.

"It would be in your best interest to join me, unless you want an after school detention for the remainder of the term." With that he resumed his pace and we both reluctantly followed.

The classroom we were led to was fairly large and a good portion of students chatted amongst themselves in the desk less room confused and bewildered. I spotted Brendon, Ryan, Pete, Spencer, and Jon all crowded in a corner exchanging dark whispers.  I approached them carefully and Brendon immediately turned to me with a grave gaze.

"Brendon what's going on?" I asked.

"They're cracking down on the rules for the LGBT community," Brendon answered simply. I cocked my head.

"What do you mean?"

"The principle decided there are too many 'confused' kids in the school so he's gathering as many gay kids as he can find and putting them in here," Pete explained.

"A l-lot a-aren't even g-gay," Ryan added.  "S-Spencer and J-Jon were j-just high when t-they made o-out." 

"He's right," Spencer explained. "This whole thing is stupid and a waste of time."  I couldn't agree more.  

Our conversation was cut short as the metallic click of high heels hit the floor, followed by the tap of dress shoes.The whispers dwindled away like burnt out candles as a round balding man cleared his throat. Behind him an uptight woman in a business suit had her arms crossed around her chest, a ruler sticking out of her right palm and dangling above the floor.  

"Good morning class, my name is Mr. Ailes and this is my assistant Ms. Kay. Welcome to your first QQA class, or the Questioning Queers Association."  He wrote his name on the chalkboard in clean large letters. "I assume we all know why we're here." 

"No, not really," A girl butted in around a mouthful of food. The teacher sent her a glare but ignored her nevertheless.

"Anyway, I was hoping to go over the rules we have in place to ensure you kids will come here."  The entire class moaned with boredom.

"Yeah we know," went a boy in front of me. "If we don't go you'll kick us out and we'll all cry because our so called prestigious education is ruined. You think any of us actually care?" The teacher pursed his lips, rolling them into his mouth.

"Actually Mr. Kinsbur there has been a recent change to the curriculum regarding punishments for those who disobey which you will see here in a minute."  With that he turned his attentions to the blackboard behind him, blocking our sights with his body.  The entire class was deadly silent, the only sound was the sharp scrape of chalk against chalk as the teacher made his numbered list. When he stepped away he gave us time for us to read it, immediately causing indignant outbursts to erupt from the entire room.

PUNISHMENT FOR LACK OF ATTENDANCE AT QQA

1\. Verbal warning  
2\. Call home to parents  
3\. Removal from sports teams and clubs as well as in school electives and other luxuries  
4\. Removal from dorm-placed in a bunker for disciplinary students  
5\. Scholarships, college recommendations and grants will be shredded, and students on the honor roll, student council or other important groups will be relieved of their positions.

"Th-this is i-insane! Y-you can't d-do that!" Ryan jumped up from his seat on the carpet, venom laced within his voice.  

"I can do whatever I want, Mr. Ross as long as it is approved by the principal." Ryan glared at the man in front of him with a gaze that could melt an iceberg and save the titanic. Mr. Ailes glanced down to where Brendon and Ryan laced their fingers together and tutted in disapproval.

"Ryan I'm going to have to ask you to sit over there for now." He removed his glasses, using them to point to an area off in the corner. "Some space away from Urie might clear your headspace." 

"He's not going anywhere you fat bastard!" Brendon exclaimed vehemently. "Why don't you take your motherfucking cookies and leave us alone?"  The teacher raised an eyebrow, a disapproving look written on his old wrinkly face.

"Careful, Brendon you do not want to upset me. In case you haven't noticed I have the power to take away all those scholarships you worked so hard to collect."  A ray of emotions flitted through Brendon's face as the teachers thin chapped lips lifted into a sinister smile.

"I'd better get going, I have a lesson to teach after all." He turned his back on the seething couple, striding away as if nothing had happened. 

While his assistant lurked quietly in the corner and surveyed the class Mr. Ailes began his lesson by listing all the rules we were to follow which were by the way the stupidest things I've ever heard. The entire time I pictured myself murdering the teacher in various brutal ways, none of which were very humane.

My train of thought was suddenly interrupted by the squeal of the wooden door as it creaked open to reveal a covered face under the black hoodie shuffle in with my brother in his arms, one hand stuffed into the roomy pocket of his coat.  Without bothering to look up, he gently shoved Mikey towards Mr. Ailes who stumbled a bit on his crutches.

"You asked for him?" He questioned in a low numbly voice that was barely audible.  Mr. Ailes nodded firmly, addressing Mikey with a sickeningly sweet smile like those fake real estate agents who secretly hate everyone they talk to.

"Yes, thank you boy." The teacher quickly turned around about to flee the room like a mouse chased by a cat, but Mr. Ailes caught him by the shoulder and roughly turned him around, whispering so low I had to strain my neck to hear.

"Stop trying to hide behind that foolish mask, Mr. Stump. They'll all know it's you sooner or later."  He quickly dropped his hand, letting the teacher flee the room quicker than a fox at the end of a barrel gun.


	23. Patrick How Could You

If I were a cartoon steam would've been pouring out of my ears like a train engine and my face would be red as a tomato. I'd probably be chasing Patrick down the hall with a huge axe but because this is real life and not some stupid cartoon from the 1920's I was forced to sit here while Mr. Ailes glared at me from the corner of the room and Ms. Kay explained passages from the bible and how they relate to homosexuality.  Only 2 minutes into their extravagant performance did they realize Mikey standing uncomfortably to the side.

Compared to the minor abrasions that littered my body like spiders on a web, Mikey looked like he was mauled by a bear. He was hobbling on crutches from a broken ankle wrapped in white bandages and his hair was a brown birds nest on his head. He had bruises all over his neck and arms as well as a black eye that had his eye swollen shut.

"I'm sorry, lad. Who might you be?" Mr. Ailes asked politely.

"M-Mikey way. I shouldn't be here I'm straight-"

"Nonsense, no need to hide yourself. Tell us why you're here." Mikey opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the teacher before he got the chance. "Don't lie to me now, liars get detention." Mikey stayed quiet for a few seconds before answering in a shaky voice, 

"I was kissing some guy in my room and we forgot to lock the door. It doesn't matter though-I was drunk and I still like boobs. He meant nothing to me." Out of the corner of my eye I spotted Pete's face fall like the paints on a canvas when they become too watery although I didn't quite understand why. Mr. Ailes nodded in satisfaction.

"Very well then. Take a seat beside Paige." He turned to the class and began explaining the consequences of homosexual acts on campus as if nothing had ever happened.

One painful hour passed while the two teachers explained rules and disciplinary actions but thankfully did not do any teaching before they finally released us from our prison and immediately all students rushed for the door like a pack of hungry wolves waiting for steak. I immediately grabbed Mikey and sped straight for Patrick's room, disregarding the fact I'd probably get in trouble.

"Gerard-" Mikey started but I ignored his protests.

"No, that bastard promised he'd help me then he sends you to that place when you're not even gay! I'm gonna fucking beat his ass." I sauntered forward, not caring I had a bruising grip on Mikey's wrist.  

When I reached his door I swung it open with a loud bang, letting it crash against the cement walls like a wrecking ball and sending papers twisting through the quick breeze.  Patrick looked up from where he was perched in his usual chair beside his desk, motioning for me to come in as if nothing happened.

"Gerard, you seem upset," he commented as if I didn't already know. "Is something going on?"  

"Yeah there is!" I roared in his ears hidden under the fedora.  "You promised me protection from those crazy anti-gay teachers that wanted to 'fix' is and then you stroll into that room with my brother like it was nothing."  Patrick took a look into my furious eyes, sighed, and adjusted his hat.

"I told you I'd do the best I could, which I did. I've tried reasoning with them for years about that...program but they wouldn't have it. They told me to hunt down that student and brink him there or they'd fire me."  I crossed my arms.

"So? You could've told them you couldn't find him! My brothers not even gay!"

"It's not that simple," patrick explained.  "They wouldn't believe me, I would know. Besides, even if I refused someone else would've scouted him down and I'd lose my job.  Hate me if you want, I'm just telling it how it is." I narrowed my eyes at his innocent face, finally turning around and grabbing Mikey on the way out.  Slamming the door behind me I realized my relationship with the teacher was now in tatters.


	24. The Weeping Woman

Do you ever have that feeling someone's following you, even though you look back and realize the only thing behind you is the blank space we call air? Well that's exactly how I felt for the next few days. Whether I was in class or simply listening to music alone while Frank was out with Ryan, I felt eyes baring into the back of my skull like invisible razor blades.  They followed me around like a cat on a mouse, lurking in the dark shadows of the night and waiting for just the right moment to strike. 

Worse, the sudden wave of uneasiness that would walk over me at the beginning of the year in my dorm had returned only stronger, and I knew for a fact it had something to do with the bandaged lady.  By the end of the week, and after my latest dream that had been playing over my mind like it was on loop I decided to confront somebody about it, despite my better judgement.  Which is why I ended up here, standing in front of room s16 looking like an idiot.  The door swung open and I was greeted with an oddly quiet room.

"Hey, Ryan." 

"G-gerard. B-Brendon's not I-in yet."  I shrugged welcoming myself in by springing onto the large sofa in the corner. I patted the area for Ryan to join me.

"Look, I normally wouldn't do this, but I really need some answers."  I set the dress from the antique shop in between me and Ryan.  When he saw it, his face turned a shade paler, though he attempted to hide it with indifferent looks.  

"After you bought me this a lot of weird shit started to happen. I've had this freaky dream nearly every night since, and it always involves-"

"A-a mutilated g-girl I-in the s-same d-dress," Ryan finished. I cocked my head.

"Exactly. How'd you know?" Ryan's eyes grew as wide as tennis balls and he stole a few quick seconds to catch his breathing.

"B-because I've s-seen it t-too, e-every n-night s-since B-Brendon and I s-switched rooms."  I leaned in.

"You have? When? What did she say?"  Ryan shrugged, looking away for a brief moment.

"S-she a-appears in d-dreams a-and sometimes o-out of t-the corner o-of my eye. S-she t-told me t-to run b-but I don't k-know wh-what that m-meant." I nodded in understanding knowing that is exactly how I felt.

"Do you know what she wants?" I asked calmly.  Ryan shrugged.

"N-no, b-but w-whatever it is I-it can't b-be good."  He stood up, crossing the room over to a huge bookshelf like something you'd see in the Victorian Era and returned with a thick black book lined in gold trim.  He set it down on the coffee table and flipped to a random page which to my surprise showed a rough sketch of the same woman on old wrinkly paper.

"I-I found th-this a f-few days a-ago l-lying in the m-music r-room. I t-took it be-because it w-was flipped to th-this picture." I examined the drawing closer, noticing the cursive writing on the page next to it in felt tip pen.

"The Weeping Woman," I read aloud.  I skimmed through a few of the pages near it, but none provided me with anymore information other than a name.

"Is this it? Does it say anything else about her?"  

"Not that we know of." I felt a hand on my shoulder and was surprised to see Brendon, Tyler, and Josh all crowded around the couch like we were some sort of street performers. All of them held McDonald's bags which I was kind of jealous of seeing they did not invite me.

"I take it you've been seeing her too?" Brendon questioned around a mouthful of fries. I nodded my head.

"All of us have been seeing her," Tyler explained carefully before remembering Josh who snaked a hand in between the two and fished out a fry from Tyler's hand. "Well, except him." He poked Josh with his index. "He's here because he wants my food."

"And also I want to hear more about the creepy ghost lady," Josh said enthusiastically. I raised an eyebrow. 

"How many people has she targeted so far?" Brendon furrowed his brows, then shrugged. 

"It's just the four of us for now," he answered. 

"Uh, not so much." Mikey and Pete stood in the open door, Pete's back facing the archway holding Mikey up by his waist. Judging by the way Mikey's hands roamed Pete's body like he was an interesting piece of furniture he was high off his ass. 

"You too?" Pete nodded. 

"Yup. Mikey here told me about the dreams last night and-hey stop that-we just happened to be coming by here for one of Ryan's math tutoring sessions. I guess that will be put on hold." Pete snatched his phone back from Mikey who was currently balancing himself poorly on a single crutch. "Anyway, what are we all going to do about this...thing?" All of us remained silent. We didn't have a clue what this thing even was, let alone what it wanted. I spied a computer out of the corner of my eye and found my body moving towards it without my permission.

"What are you doing, Gee?" Pete asked as I fired it up and hit the Google search bar.

"We know the name of the thing, right? How about we all do some research on it and see what it says?" Brendon nodded. 

"Alright, but first we should hit the book. After all, paper copies are always more trustable than websites." The others nodded in agreement as we opened the book and leafed through the first few pages.

The script was handwritten on thick coarse paper that had been crinkled and aged overtime, forming uneven edges and faded pen marks. I realized most of the book was written in a foreign language and even the parts in English were written in cursive so it took a very observant eye to decipher it. Ryan narrowed his eyes at the fine print, scrutinizing it closely.

"S-some parts o-of it a-are written i-in French," he observed.

"So can you translate it?" Pete asked. 

"W-well, sort o-of. I-it will b-be hard, b-but I m-might be a-able to d-do s-some." He closed the book. "G-give me u-until t-Tuesday to g-get it d-down on p-paper. I-I'll b-bring it t-to you a-at lunch." Pete smiled, clapping Ryan on the back. 

"Thanks, man. We really owe you. If there's anything you need just name it alright?" Ryan nodded, then pointed to the brown glob on the floor. 

"W-what's wrong w-with him?" He asked. Pete turned around and shrugged.

"It's alright, he's just high. Come on Mikes, get up." Mikey raised his head, then burst into giggles for no apparent reason. Pete rolled his eyes and gathered him into his arms. 

"Well, I'd better go. If anything else with the lady comes up, we tell each other alright?" We all nodded as Pete dragged his friend out shutting the door behind him. I still heard the giggles of my brother down the hall get further away as they descended down the stairs.


	25. Sex While You're High Is Better Than Regular Sex

Pete dragged an over hyper Mikey down the hallway by force, a single crutch dangling from his hands. His choppy brown hair was thrown in every direction and his glasses were lopsided.  When they got to their dorm Pete stumbled in, throwing Mikey down on the bed at once.

"You asshole! You couldn't just wait a few more hours to get high, you just had to do it right before we left!" Pete stood with his arms crossed looming over a slouched over Mikey who had a far away look in his eye.  Pete snapped his fingers in front of his face.

"Dude are you even paying attention?"  Mikey bolted up, his eyes focusing on his angry friend.  He held Pete's gaze for a few moments, then let out a loud burp right in his face.  He giggled happily, falling back into the two combined beds.

"Sorry I was jus thinking of you," Mikey commented. Pete sighed, laying himself down next to his friend.  

"Don't say that."  Mikey tilted his head like a puppy.

"What's wrong?"  

"Stop acting like you care, we all know you just use me for sex."  Pete frowned at his own words-why was he telling Mikey this?  Suddenly he felt warm hands pressed against his cheeks, pulling his face up to meet Mikey's gorgeous brown eyes.

"That's not true, you're my best friend," he said sincerely.  But I wish we were more, Pete thought.

"You sure about that?" Pete asked.  Mikey smiled tenderly. 

"Yes. That's why I share my weed with you man."  He dropped his hands, immediately pulling his arms to his chest.  Pete frowned as Mikey fished out a blunt.  

"Want one?"  Pete took it suspiciously, scoffing as he pulled out his phone. 

"Dude, it's like 10:00 PM.  The staff are coming to check up on us any minute, I can't smoke this."  Mikey's eyes twinkled with life. 

"I guess you'll just have to take the risk, Wentz."  At Pete's careful gaze, Mikey rolled off the bed and ran into the bathroom, forcefully grabbing his friend on the way.   

"Make sure the door's locked," Pete chirped up.  Mikey laughed.  

"Don't worry it is.  No one's gonna bug us now."  He pulled the blunt to Pete's lips.  "Now smoke."  Pete raised an eyebrow.

"Uh why?" 

"Because I want to fuck you while you're high!" He answered like Pete just asked what 9+10 was.  Pete rolled his eyes in amusement.

"Uh, why? It'll just be the same thing."  Beside him, Mikey spat for no reason, throwing saliva in all directions.

"No, you'll probably be louder and more interesting," he laughed as Pete raised the paper to his lips.  

While he was smoking they exchanged stories (or rather Mikey rambled on) about the most random things, from the tentacle dildo a girl carried with her at a party to when Patrick wrote a song called Blue Rabbits which was not as innocent as it seemed.  By the time Pete was done Mikey had already crowded him against the wall and was kissing him furiously.  His tongue tasted of burnt ash tray but Pete didn't care as he grinded down onto his friend's crotch.

"I need you," Mikey whispered dryly into Pete's ear, who made the mistake of actually believing it for a second before remembering all the other times he had heard the exact same phrase from his friend's lips.

They made their way to the bed and Mikey threw himself down on Pete, furiously raking his hands at their clothes eager for a taste of skin. As he sucked bruises down his body Pete couldn't help but wish their sex actually meant something, even though he knew by morning it would most likely be wedged in between the darkest thoughts of Mikey's mind.


	26. The Chemical Explosion Of Mikey Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo sorry for not updating in a while I'll try to be more frequent!
> 
> Btw this chapter is kind of sad so be warned

MIKEYS POV

A head splitting migraine was not something Mikey wanted to wake up to, especially on a school day where he had to take three huge tests that would totally mess up his report card if he got any lower than a C on them. He groaned, rolling to the side, only to be met with the firm body of Pete snuggled up naked and warm against his side. Last night came rushing back to him in a second of pulsing memories, making Mikey want to puke at how stupid and fluffy his high self could become. 

Quickly he threw on his uniform, not even bothering to tuck his shirt in or put on the blazer before sending a sharp kick to his friend's side and a mumbled 'wake up loser.' Pete jolted up with a start, glaring at Mikey who was now heating up the straightener as if his already perfect hair needed to be styled.

"Why can't you just shake me awake like any good friend would do?" Pete complained. Mikey picked that moment to turn around, just in time to see Pete's perfectly chiseled chest flex as he stretched beautifully tattooed arms above his head. Mikey quickly caught himself drooling and looked away, not entirely sure why he just did that.

Maybe you like him, went a voice at the back of his head which Mikey pushed away with all his might. He did not want to hear that, after all there was already one gay Way in the family and one was enough. 

Unfortunately when Mikey looked back at a now fully clothed Pete he could sense his sadness from a mile away and he had to do something about it or Pete would end up killing everyone with those glazed shiny eyes of his. 

"Hey," he addressed and Pete looked up from where he stared intently into the invisible eyes of a textbook. " I meant what I said last night." Pete's eyes shone with sudden interest.

"You did?"

"Yeah of course! I care about you, dude, don't forget it.  If you were some random fuck I wouldn't be talking to you right now," Mikey joked and watched Pete's lips curl into a smile.  They exchanged a silent look of appreciation for a few long seconds before Mikey reluctantly pulled himself away.  

"Alright, this is getting way too girly for my taste so I'm just gonna go," he said before disappearing into the bathroom.

As usual, classes were about as interesting as a fish out of water and Mikey had the not so foreign feeling he bombed all three exams.  The most exciting thing that happened that day was when Sarah came up to him at lunch and asked him for his number, to which he promptly shooed her away.  

Eventually Chemistry rolled around, which made Mikey want to shove a table up his ass.  It wasn't the class or the teacher he had a problem with, in fact Mikey was surprisingly talented at the subject, it was his lab parter Frank.

Frank could be the most annoying person on the planet.  Even Archie did his work while they were partners because unlike stupid Archie actually cared about his future.  Frank on the other hand is a whole different story.

"Oh my god Gerard shut the fuck up!" Frank giggled like an anime girl, spraying liquids everywhere out of his shaky hand.  Mikey groaned and grabbed the jar of Hydrogen Peroxide, remeasuring it for the fifth time that day.  Frank and his 'not-boyfriend' had been arguing about shitty supernatural theories all throughout class, even when the teacher came over and addressed it to them. Mikey wished he and Gerard's partner Ryan could team up and work together.  He's sure they'd be way more productive than the two noodles they had for partners.  

Frank's elbow nailed Mikey's elbow and sent the green liquid he held toppling over the table and crashing to the floor.  Mikey sighed, grabbing a broom from the front and sweeping the remaints into it.  Above him, the teacher tutted disapprovingly.

"Another infamous spill created by Mikey Way. So irresponsible."  She walked off without giving Mikey a chance to explain.  He immediately turned his eyes to Frank who balanced liquids on his arm like a circus clown.  Mikey swiped them away, setting them on the table and glaring at the smaller guy.  

"What?" Frank chuckled.  "I was just having a little fun."  He reached for a bottle but Mikey held it back.

"No! Unlike you and my brother I'm actually trying to get a passing grade on this! Maybe if you stopped acting like shitty little middle schoolers you'd actually pass this class instead of getting held back a grade because of your stupidity."  Frank and Gerard both paused in their tracks, then sat down and stared at their partners with blank looks.  Mikey swiftly passed the data sheet over to Frank who looked as if Mikey just put a Chinese bible in his hands.  He rolled his eyes.

"Record what I'm doing, idiot. Even someone who has as little brain cells as you can manage that."  He looked at the fizzing experiment then at Frank, expecting him to check the yes box but he simply stood even more confused.

"Oh my god you idiot! Look!" Mikey pushed the sheet in front of Frank, checking the box in one angry swipe.  "Read the instructions you dope! If it fizzes it is a yes if it doesn't it's a no. It's simple! We aren't even on the essays yet! God you're stupid!"  Mikey groaned, clutching his head in his hands. He's about ready to punch the idiot, if not for the fact Frank could beat his ass with a single raise of a finger.  

Mikey moved onto the next experiment which was melted copper and aluminum. Thankfully Frank did what he was supposed to for the next few minutes, which was a relief until he caught what he had mumbled under his breath. 

"I think you're just jealous of me." Mikey paused for a moment to glare at Frank who gazed right back with a defiant expression in his eye.

"Seriously? Of Gerard, maybe because he can goof off and still get a string of average B's on his report card, but I've seen your tests. I doubt you've got higher than a C in your life.  You're the last person I'd ever want to be."  Frank grabbed his shoulder and turned Mikey around so he was facing him. When he spoke it was in a low voice so only they could hear.

"That's not what I mean. I think you're jealous because I can be myself without the constant fear of getting beat up. Or maybe it's the fact I'm openly gay and you're not."  

"Shut up," Mikey warned but Frank continued.  

"Maybe it's how me and Gerard are so care free around each other, you know? We could kiss each other right now and no one would bat an eye.  How about you and Pete, huh?" 

"That's irrelevant, you and Gerard are practically dating!"  

"Exactly, it's perfectly relevant to you and your so called best friend. I know a look of longing when I see one and boy is there a lot going on between you and that boy."  

"You don't know anything!" 

"No, I don't. But I can guess." His voice lowered an octave.  "Mikey Way, I think you're trying to bury your feeling for Pete beneath layers of false heterosexuality and I can tell you right now that will get you no where, after all I'd know from experience."  Mikey growled low and threatening at Frank before slamming him down onto the table in front of him, face inches away from the other kid.

"Look, Frank, I do not like you at all. I think you are the most annoying kid on planet earth and while Gerard at least knows when it's too much you have no boundaries."  Mikey leaned in even closer so Frank could feel the breath radiate on his ear.  "And I don't want to hear another word about my sexuality because even if Pete is bisexual I am not and if you bring it up to me again I will slam your face into a brick wall no matter how many bruises it costs me."  Mikey stayed glaring at Frank for a few more solid seconds, then pushed him away sending beakers and test tubes crashing to the floor in a huge mess.  

All the while Mikey heard the jeers of his classmates and threats from a displeased teacher but they were all drowned out by the despicable words echoing through his mind.

"You're trying to bury your feelings for Pete."  Mikey cringed at the thought, not even realizing the teacher had a palm wrapped around Mikey's shoulder in a disciplinary manner.  His head spun with so many thoughts shooting at his brain, he felt overwhelmed.  

Not knowing what else to do he yanked his arm out of his teacher's grip and sped out the door and down the hall, headed for the nearest bathroom.  He didn't care about the teacher's threats or the consequences of his actions all he wanted was to escape Frank and his ugly words.  

"You're trying to bury your feelings for Pete."  No, Mikey told himself.  That is not true, he knows what he feels for Pete and it is nothing above a certain level of respect and admiration for his friend.  

As Mikey ran into the bathroom he headed straight for the last stall, locking it shut before scrambling onto the toilet and pulling his feet up so if anyone else happened to wander by they wouldn't know he was here.  He felt a burning sensation in the corners of his eyes, then a wetness dribble down his cheek.  He tasted the salty and bitter tears stream down like waterfalls, although he didn't quite understand why.   

"You're trying to bury your feelings for Pete."  Mikey wanted to scream at his subconscious but he had a feeling all he would receive was a laugh in return.  His tears streaked the sides of his face in a layer of wetness he knew was useless to him.  Mikey did not have feelings for Pete, and he never will.  While Pete is his best friend Mikey would never venture anywhere past sex, no matter what he would say when he's high or drunk.  Pete Wentz is a friend, and only a friend, which is why Mikey knew one thing is for certain.

Pete Wentz is and will never be worth Mikey Way's tears.


	27. I Murder Frank Iero

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh shit I am a horrible person for not updating in like a month I am so sorry therefore I'm doing two chapters at once so enjoy

GERARDS POV

"FRANK!" I kicked open the door with an impressingly powerful foot, pouncing right onto my roommate and pinning his small figure to the bed.

"What?" He raised his eyes from the book he was reading, not even bothering to set it aside. I knocked it away with a single swipe, leaving the shorter boy to reach for it in earnest.

"You're an asshole!" He cried.  "What's bitten the inside of your buttcheeks today?"  

"You know what."  Frank gave me a blank stare.

"Uh, no, not really."  

"What happened between you and Mikey?"  I asked, remembering the way Mikey had thrown Frank over the table after he whispered something into his ear.  Frank shifted in his position uncomfortably.  

"Uh nothing."  I growled in annoyance.

"Tell me the truth, I know when you're lying."  I leered at Frank who finally gave up the innocent act.

"Okay, I said some stuff to offend him and he got a little bit upset."  Frank attempted to wiggle away but I caught him by the wrists.  

"What did you tell him?"  Frank dropped his gaze to the floor.

"He was having some relationship issues and I, uh well..."  I groaned, pushing Frank's body deeper into the mattress.

"Dammit Frank! He's never gonna get any ass if you're making fun of him for it." I fisted a hand through his jet black hair and tugged, making him squeak. I lowered my face down until my vision blurred from being too close.

"You are going to apologize to my brother right now or I'm gonna spank your bitchy little ass." I pulled his head back again and was surprised to hear a high pitched moan from the boy underneath me. I shifted around awkwardly, only to meet something hard and lumpy come in contact with my jeans. Realizing what I had just said I quickly leaped off him and spread myself over my own bed a few feet away. Across from me, Frank had his head down but I could still see the cherry red blush spread across his face like spilled paint.

"I didn't mean to say that, uh, sorry," I muttered. Frank quickly got up and sped towards the bathroom like a roadrunner, locking the door behind him. I sighed, trying to block out the moment with pictures of gross moldy sandwiches.

10 minutes later after both of us had cooled down we headed over to Mikey's, hoping Pete was out and about so we could have our alone time.  Unfortunately, luck was not on our side that day and the door swung open and hit against the wall.  An enraged Pete stood in the doorway, guarding us from entering.  

"You!" he stuck his finger out at Frank.  "You fucker! What the hell did you say to him? He's been moping around like a sad potato ever since he got home. He won't even talk to me."  He grabbed Frank and pulled him into the room.  I followed, instantly spotting Mikey who had his head in a Chemistry textbook not even bothering to look up.

"Hey, Mikes, I think Frank wanted to say something to you." He gave Frank a shove, almost sending him toppling to the floor like a bowling pin. Frank grabbed onto the bed and sat down a space away from Mikey. Eventually, he looked up and glared and Pete who had his arms crossed in displeasure like a disappointed mother. 

"Don't call me Mikes," he mumbled then returned to reading. Sighing, Frank scooted closer to Mikey, tapping him gently on the shoulder.

"Hey, dude, I'm sorry about what I said earlier." Mikey flinched away from his touch. "I'm serious. I'm just trying to help you." Mikey turned his head.

"You wouldn't understand." 

"You're right. I've always been open about it. But locking it away isn't good for you either. You need to face your problems instead of bottling them up because by the time you explode it will be too late." Mikey fiddled with the shoestring on his hoodie for a bit. 

I watched his facial expressions ranging from fear to rage to acceptance, and wondered what the hell they were talking about. Finally to break the silence I slotted myself in between the two and wrapped an arm around Mikey.

"Brother, if you're having girl issues, you should always come to me for advice. I'm the master at these things." I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. Mikey glared.

"Gerard, you're gay as hell you suck at flirting!" 

"What? I'm amazing!" I slapped an unsuspecting Frank's ass who squawked and jumped back a few feet, eyeing me uneasily while I laughed. Even Mikey and Pete grew smiles at the gesture.

"See? It's easy." Mikey rolled his eyes.

"That's not flirting, that's assaulting. Anyone can do that."  Mikey copied my movement, resulting in a red flushed Frank and a Pete who sounded like a dying seal off in the corner.  

"Stop objectifying me!" Frank shouted but we ignored him as I continued my story about all the women that wanted to fuck me until they found out I was gay.  Eventually Pete stood up and made his way to the hidden refrigerator in the corner and pulled out a few drinks.

"Anyone want a beer?"

"Wow, Wentz, you not only have food but you got drinks too? Such a criminal."  We all laughed as he tossed us our beers, except Frank who was too embarrassed to pay attention and would have had glass shattered throughout his hair if I had not caught it in time.

"You're such a fail," I commented as Frank downed half his bottle in one gulp.

"Yeah well you're...a failure," Frank stuttered.  I chuckled and raised the glass to my lips.  

Just as I had finished my first glass a series of cracks rapped on the door in a quick succession.  Pete set his empty beer on the nightstand next to him and got up, pressing a hand to the knob.

"Who is it?" He demanded the surprise visitor.

"R-Ryan. Open u-up it's k-kinda i-important."  Pete twisted the handle and no sooner an agitated figure burnt a path down the center of the room, stumbling a bit just to land face first at my feet.  His fingers twitched constantly by his head and by his unruly hair and crazed eyes I had a feeling he was probably possessed by the demon of happy pills.

"Whoah, there, slow down and take a deep breath, " I instructed, pulling him up to the bed beside me.  His eyes bulged off his head and his foot tapped incessantly, but his nerves seemed to calm down just a little.

"I-it's the b-book.  I-I th-think there m-might be a p-problem."


	28. The Evil Eye

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I only have 5 prewritten chapters whoops

Heads turned at the mention of the nameless book, all scrambling to gather in a circle around the lanky boy.

"Ryan what happened?" Pete inquired, speaking in soft tones as not to scare the boy.  However, I could already see the beads of sweat trickle down Ryan's face as his shoulders squeezed tight.  His face contorted into one of panic and his chest rose and fell at a heavier rate than it should have.

His mouth opened in a silent scream, and Pete made a move to help him by placing a gentle hand on the small of his back.  He turned to Mikey with a serious expression.

"Get Brendon right now," he ordered and Mikey's feet were quick to comply.  I stood there awkwardly, by knowing how I could help other than watch the scene unfold before me in silence.  Ryan's eyes were still wide in fear and his hand quivered as it clutched his chest. Pete rubbed circles into Ryan's thin tee, but it did no use to further calm the boy.

"Gerard," Pete addressed, "why don't you get something for Ryan to drink?" I nodded, thankfully dismissed from the awkward situation. Behind me Pete was whispering words into Ryan's ear which I assumed were private so I took a bit longer than needed to fetch the glass of ice water.

A few minutes later Brendon surged through the door like a mechanical bull followed by Mikey who might as well have witnessed the Holocaust. Brendon immediately rushed to Ryan's aid, letting the taller boy curl up against his side like a kitten. No words were spoken between the two as Brendon stroked a hand through Ryan's hair making the rest of us feel like out of place intruders.

Eventually Ryan calmed down although moist streams of tears streaked down his face and his eyes were puffy like Mikey's when he was high.

"Ryan what did you have to tell us?" Brendon spoke in an uplifting voice, Ryan still cradled under his arm. Raising a shaky hand, Ryan picked up the book and opened to the first page where a phrase was clearly written using letters from newspapers and magazines.

"Vincent Flou?"  I repeated the name out loud and Ryan looked at me with eyes that had seen the devil himself.

"I-It wasn't there b-b-before, I s-swear, s-somehow it a-appeared randomly."  Mikey snaked a hand into my lap, stealing the book from me.  He peered at the name with curiosity, then slammed it shut.

"This is what had you all worked up?"  Ryan nodded.  Mikey chuckled and reopened the book, shoving the page in Ryan's lap.

"Look, whoever did this was obviously looking for a good laugh.  Were you at the library or any public place within the last five hours?"

"N-now that you m-mention it I t-think I -I was."  

"Well there's your answer.  For whatever reason this Vincent kid wanted to put his name on the cover without being caught.  Maybe it was a joke, but maybe he knows something as well.  So tonight we shall track him down and force him to tell us what he knows."  At Mikey's upbeat words Ryan's nerves seemed to shed right off him like a layer of snake skin. Brendon pulled him tight against his side, his whole body turned so he could face the other boy.

"See babe? You've got nothing to worry about and everything's fine." He plucked his beer from the nightstand beside him.  "Drink up. I know you're a lot happier when you've got alcohol in your systems."  Ryan raised the bottle to his lips and the book tumbled out of his lap, closing shut after landing on the hardwood floor.  I was about to pick it up, but faint blue letters caught my eye running along the side of the binding.  Throwing it back on the bed. I examined the words closely at eye level.  What surprised me even more was how more appeared on the front and back in huge bold letters.

"Guys, you might want to see this."  The group rushed over in a fury of panicked movement, gathering around me like children when an adult opens a picture book.

"Vincent Flou," Brendon spoke, the words flitting off his tongue.  "Okay, so he's the author.  That doesn't change anything.  The letters are pretty dark and we could've missed it-". He was cut short when before our very eyes they bleached themselves, slowly fading until the words were white and clear as day.  

"What the fuck?" Pete muttered from my left.  Before I could even begin to create a theory for the odd behavior in my head the book flipped over and the pages began to cascade onto the cover of the book like a waterfall.  It finally landed on a yellow tinted paper with the same phrase repeated throughout the chapter like lice.

"Someone explain what's going on!" Brendon shouted in terror. Right before the eyes of us all the letters tumbled down to the bottom of the page where they laid jumbled together like a pile of leaves in the fall.  The white of the page let off a soft earthy glow as ink dabbled itself on the paper with an invisible pen.  Clear curly letters formed with each passing second until they reached the end of the page.

Hello boys.

"Hello boys, really? Who does he think he is Crowley?"  Although I could not detect it I felt like the book was laughing at me.

Not Crowley. My name is Vincent Flou.

I narrowed my eyes at the writing.  How the hell was he doing this?

Do you really think I would tell you that?

My eyes passed to those of my friends, but all of them were looking down at the book in shock.  Could the goddamn thing read my thoughts?

I can do whatever I want.

Anger boiled inside my bones like a kettle on a stove.

"The hell do you want from us?" I demanded vehemently.  

Nothing for now. But I'll let you know if anything arises.  For now I need your names written on this page.

A pen rolled off the page like it was a slide at a playground.  It landed in Brendon's lap who picked it up with shaky hands. 

"Why the hell would we do that?" Pete demanded.  "What do you have against us?"  The words were spoken with fierce venom but were swallowed the minute they left his mouth.  Not a second later a fiery bolt of lightning struck from the ceiling, landing right next to Ryan and leaving a circle of ash right where he sat.

I'd be quick if I were you.  Because next time I won't miss.  

We shared petrified glances amongst ourselves before the book and pen were held by Brendon who etched his full name in the book with sloppy hurried letters. He passed it to Pete who copied his movements.  When the book got to me I noticed the pen didn't write with ordinary ink-it belched out blood.  

Finally the book had returned to it's original handler and from what I could it seemed pleased.  

Good. Any questions for me? 

I bet he thought he was so funny acting like a teacher after her lecture.  In response I opened my mouth and demanded answers.

"Yes, who are you and what do you want?" 

Seconds later the invisible pen resumed writing.

"I am Vincent Flou, although that is simply my code name.  If you want my real name look around you. Anyone at this school could be me.  I could be a teacher, or a student.  But I can assure you the true beholder of this book bears an Evil Eye upon themselves.  

"What does that mean?" I growled. I hated riddles and rhymes, especially at a time like this.  However, the book denied me the benefit of an answer.  Instead the pages began to turn, working like clockwork as the sounds of paper upon paper echoed through the room. When they stopped I spotted the same picture we saw the first time we opened the book.  

It showed a rough sketch of a woman with her mouth open in an angry screech and beside that were the words 'Weeping Woman.'  However, this time the paragraph beside the page was shown in legible English.  With trepidation, Brendon read the suspicious words to the rest of us.

"The Weeping Woman is not a spirit of harm, but rather of warning.  She appears mutilated because she was once a Demon, a devil that reeks havoc upon others, but turned her obnoxious behavior into something of use.  

Normally she is invisible to the human eye, but upon certain circumstances she will attempt to warn those in danger of attack from the Second Dimension." I cocked my head in confusion.

"What the hell does that mean?" Mikey asked. Soon after the words left his mouth the pages sprang up like wheels on a bike after take off and turned themselves automatically.  Soon we were faced with an article labeled 'Second Dimension' a few chapters away from the previous page.

The Second Dimension is a portal into the spirit realm.  In this new universe spirits roam freely like people in this world would.  Like a one way mirror, time and place remain the same. 

However, the living beings in each world stay in that world. People in the human realm cannot see the spirits lurking in the Second Dimension, also known as the Shadow Realm.  If a spirit is powerful enough it can send messages through the void to the Human World but cannot physically be there.

That text raised a billion questions that wanted to slide off the tip of my tongue like an ice cube, but I restrained myself by biting my lip. Lucky for us Tyler burst through the doors he minute I finished reading, legs hurrying to the circle.  

"I got a text from Pete. What's happening?"  Mikey handed the book off to him.

"We've uncovered a few things, like the fact the book can talk. Also we were able to find two passages written in English."  

Mikey showed Tyler the first passage about the Weeping Woman, then the next which we had viewed minutes earlier.  Tyler furrowed his brows when Mikey flipped to the page with Vincent's script scribbled on the white paper in neat curly letters.

While Pete told Tyler about Vincent Flou and all the stuff he had warned us about my mind drifted to the Weeping Woman.  According to the book which I assumed was accurate, she meant no real harm but was rather a sign of warning.  But what could kind of danger could she possibly be referencing to?  Since she is from the Shadow Realm I assumed that whatever attacks us has something to do with her world.  As I continued to ponder I failed to notice until the third time when a harsh kick landed on my side.

"Gerard!" Mikey was saying.  "Do you have any theories about the possessor of the Evil Eye?"  I turned around.  The group's eyes bore into me like laser beams.

"Oh uh, maybe-" My thoughts were cut short with a high pitched squeal blowing directly into my ears.  I tried to cover myself with my arms but that only seemed to amplify the noise as if it was coming from within me.  My knees fell to the floor and judging by the others pained state of mind they could hear it too.

"What the hell is this?" I roared over the sound of nails yanking themselves down an old chalkboard. 

"I don't know!" Brendon replied.  The sound repeated itself once again, this time layered with a wail louder than the bustle of city goers at 5PM.  I curled into a ball of frustration, closing my eyes as tight as they could go and willing the noise to disappear.  Unfortunately because I was so caught up in my own world I failed to notice yet another set of footsteps trailing around the room.

"Hey guys, what's up?"  Frank's voice somehow punctured through all the screams and scratches bouncing around in my head.  I tilted my chin up to see the other boy surveying us all in confusion.  "Why the hell do you guys look like you're having seizures?"  The noise intensified by twenty and I once again presumed my previous position causing a kick to my side from a pissed of Frank.

"Gee, get up.  I don't know what you guys are trying to do but I don't find it funny."  

"HOW CAN YOU NOT HEAR IT?" I screeched, my bottle of emotions exploding like the Niagara Falls.  Frank took a step back.

"What are you talking about? I don't hear anything."  Ryan turned over with a groan and sent the black covered book toppling to the floor.  Frank picked it up and flipped through the pages like he was studying for a test.

"Why do you guys have a blank notebook lying around? I told you I needed one!"  Once again the volume increased and it felt so unbearable I could have taken a sword and plunged it into my gut.  However through the haze of screeches and scratches I was able to make out a single word on loop running through my head like a dog on a treadmill.

"DANGER DANGER DANGER!" It was the same voice of the Weeping Woman. I could almost see her wretched broken face although the words that came next were like a bull trampling over my flat deflated body.

"Frank Iero must die."


	29. We Formulate A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I haven't updated in a month oops

The voices stopped the minute the words were spoken and we were left with a more than unamused Frank staring back at us with a glare.

"Anything you guys want to say to me?" We all exchanged glances that spoke passages for us. 

"Uh, Frank, can you step out for a minute?"  Tyler asked. Frank narrowed his eyes into slits.

"What you guys don't like me anymore?" 

"No, it's just we've all had a massive migraine.  We'll explain everything later, I promise."  Frank still remained suspicious, but agreed to Tyler's demands, slamming the door with a little more force than neccessary. As soon as he was out of sight everyone lost their once calm composures in exchange for total hysteria.

"What the hell just happened?" 

"What were those noises?" 

"Why couldn't Frank hear them?" 

"What are we going to do?"  Balant comments continued to erupt around he room until I clapped my hands and ordered silence for everyone.

"Listen here people, we can't panic at a time like this!" I proclaimed.  "So what a demon screws us over, it's not like this hasn't happened before."

"Uh actually it hasn't-" 

"Shut the fuck up Mikey I'm giving a speech.  Anyways, we need to sort out whatever the fuck is going on." I turned my head towards the door.  "What do we do with Frank?"  The rest all followed me, their foreheads scrunching up in thought.

"We protect him," Brendon announced.  

"How." 

"Just don't let him out of your sight. Always have someone there in case whatever demon is after us tries to attack him."

"Oh and how the hell are we gonna do that?" Mikey retorted.  "The kid's gonna hate us if we follow him around everywhere."

"Then we do it in secret," Brendon said simply.  

"Yeah, no offense but none of us are exactly Black Widow."

"We can try.  The point is would you rather see the kid slightly annoyed or dead?" 

"It wouldn't hurt," Mikey muttered.  I slapped him across the face.

"Hey!" 

"Don't be an asshole, Mikes." 

"Fuck off Gee I can say what I want-"

"Guys!" Tyler interrupted. "I think we're missing the point here.  We got a warning from that creepy lady, right? Which means whatever evil monster is lurking in the dark is after us and only us."  The room was silent for a while while the gears in our heads creaked slower than molasses because I knew from experience we were all stupid fucks.

"So, that means Frank is safe?"  Pete asked cautiously.

"Yeah, I guess," Brendon answered.  

"But the bigger question is why us? There's got to be some sort of connection."  We all exchanged glances around the room, but no one offered anything else.

"Well t-then I g-guess well j-just have to f-find out," Ryan reasoned. "D-do more r-research, i-if anything c-comes up we t-tell the o-others, right?" The group nodded in agreement before or attention was brought back to Tyler who cleared his throat.

"Alright, now what do we tell Frank?" Murmurs were heard throughout the room, quiet thoughts resonating off the walls but nothing was actually made official. I mean, what would we say? Oh yeah, we all got a giant migraine at the exact same time that caused us to start screaming out random shit that you couldn't hear because a demon is chasing our asses and attempting to pull us down into the spirit world also known as the Second Dimension? Yeah, like that would go over well.

"N-nothing." Everyone turned to the shy boy who made the suggestion.

"What makes you say that, Ryan?" Brendon asked softly.

"H-he'd freak i-if we knew t-the truth.  I-it's easier t-to hide I-it away u-until we h-have to p-pull it back o-out again.  H-he'll feel s-safer I-if he doesn't k-know what's after him."  From the way heads nodded in agreement, I assumed we were going to follow through on Ryan's plan.

"He does have a point," Pete added.  "If we tell him a demon is after him he might become paranoid and throw himself into hysteria.  Besides who says he'll even believe us? He might think we're all crazy, do something reckless and die."  He strode over to the door and placed a gentle hand on the knob.  "When we let him back in no one mention a thing, alright?" We nodded in agreement and Pete swung open the door.  Not a second later a vicious blur of gray flew past the shorter guy and barreled into me with full force.

"What the hell was that?" He demanded, body effectively immobilizing my own.  

"Oh, sorry Frankie uh, that's what happens when you eat ice cream too fast." I laughed nervously but Frank did not let up.

"Why didn't you invite me?" 

"Why don't you remove your hair from the sink?"

"Touché."  Frank climbed off my limbs and I sat up, rubbing an elbow.  He pointed a finger at me.

"Coffeehouse on Saturday?"

"Hell yeah."  With that Frank turned away and strides out the door leaving us alone to contemplate the series of events that happened prior to ruin our lives severely.


	30. A New Friend

My eyes flew open to the shrill ring of my phone buzzing around on a Saturday morning like a dog who saw a car.  I groaned, blearily smashing a fist on the snooze button that smashed my life to pieces in its meaty palm. Unfortunately as well as an alarm I also had a Frank Iero who was sadly unsnoozable.

"Wake up, Gee," Frank ordered me.  "We have Bullshit Lessons today." 

"Remind me why I'm going again?" 

"Because if we don't those assholes will take away your art scholarship and my music club. So get your stupid ass up. Besides Sarah will be here to check on us anyway."  At the mention of the name I burrowed my face deeper into the comforter.

"Oh god not her! Can't they just leave us alone?" 

"I guess not." As if on cue the door was unlocked and a cheery girl burst into the room, her watermelon pink lips stretched into an overexcited grin.

"Get up boys! It's time to start your first real lesson."

"Fuck off you milk less coconut."  Beside me Frank stifled a laugh.  Sarah's gaze dropped to him and her expression fell off her face like a bug after it had been slapped.

"Something funny Iero?" Frank shook his head, regaining his composure quickly.

"No, I'm good."

"Well great, because you're expected down there in 40 no later." With that she tilted her chin up so high it could snap like a twig and strutted out the room like she owned the place. Worst of all she forgot to close the goddamn door, the little bitch.

40 minutes later we entered the gates of hell where millions of innocent souls would be tortured for decades at a time (well it was more like 18 souls but whatever).  This time, Mr. Ailes was absent so our class was to be taught by his assistant Ms. Kay.

"Good morning students!" She shouted joyously waving her hands over her head like Pom Poms.  "Are we all ready to start learning?" 

"No," whispered the guy behind me who's name I didn't know.  

"I feel you, nameless kid," I muttered apparently too loudly because he seemed to acknowledge my presence.  He tapped me lightly on the shoulder and I turned around.

"I'm Dakota, by the way."  I blushed and stuck out my hand. 

"Gerard."  As the teacher droned on about the bullshit bible and whatnot I took my time to study the boy in front of me.

His face was framed around a head of jet black hair, a gray beanie perched atop his head.  His baby blue eyes were framed by huge lenses and he had a black lip ring on the right side of his face.

"I hate this class," I admitted to him.  "It's fucking pointless."  

"That it is," he responded.  "The only reason I'm even here is because I don't want to lose my scholarship."  

"Same here. In fact I-"

"Gerard!" The teacher tapped her ruler on my desk and I reluctantly turned around. Her hawk eyes bore into me like an overheated oven.  "Pay attention, this lesson is very important." With one last glare she walked away and turned back to the projector. "As I was saying man may not lie with man as he does.." I zoned back out once I realized the threat had passed.  My brain turned to my cell phone which the teacher had unfortunately collected at the beginning of class, the annoying little bitch.  

If I had access to it I'd probably be texting Frank right about now since this class was worse than that stupid book I read in English 8 about a man and a really fancy pearl.  But instead I had to sit here in a boring ass classroom with no one to talk to.  

My hands traveled to my bag where my sketchbook was stowed away and pulled it out along with my set of colored pencils.  I might as well get something done while I was here.  However, the teacher had different ideas because soon we were being separated into groups in order to do something as equally stupid as we were doing before.

"Okay guys, now I'll just be passing around a packet to each table where you will be asked to describe a few bible passages. I expect them to all be finished by the end of class."    She began partnering us up by rows, but when she got to me she paused and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. I batted it away like a fly.

"Gerard, why don't you go work with Pete?"  I grunted and began to move my desk around.  As I lifted my bag once again her gross hand full of heterosexual germs touched my skin and I wanted to barf.  "Oh and Gerard?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes?" 

"Please don't hate this place, it's for your own good.  It'll be fun I promise."  I rolled my eyes at her fake Hollywood smile and abnormally perfect hair and skin.  To hell with it, I thought as I closed the distance in between us and whispered some choice words into her ear.

"Why don't you lube up the end of a chainsaw and shove it up your filthy wet cunt, Tracie? It'll be fun I promise." Without missing a beat I swerved on my heels and began walking away by even bothering to check the teacher's expression to know I probably got an after school detention.

"Hey guys," I greeted setting my bag on the back of the chair.  Pete, who was still in his pajamas and bed head, waved to me.  Dakota say next to him and accompanied him with a friendly grin.

"What's up Way? What the hell did you tell the teacher? She looks like you just confessed to terrorism."  I suppressed a giggle and shrugged my shoulders casually.

"Oh, nothing. Just a few pretty bad things that will probably land me an after school detention but who gives a rats ass."  I slid the packet towards myself and held it up by the staple.

"Fuck this shit."  I tore the page in half and threw it at Frank's head from across the room.

"Gee!"  

"And fuck this class."  I leaned back in my chair.  "Anyone want to go wander the halls with me?" 

"Sure."

"I'm in."  We excused ourselves from the situation and exited the classroom despite the teacher growling threatening words at us.  When we reached the flight of stairs at the end of the hall I spotted Dakota several feet away gazing out into the opposite direction.

"Uh, hey man you okay?"  I asked, tapped him gently.  However, Dakota refused to respond to my commands, at least for a few grueling seconds.  Finally his brain seemed to activate but when he turned around I nearly toppled into Pete behind me.  

It was only visible for a millisecond if not less, but Dakota's eyes had changed color completely.  They were engulfed in a ring of indigo blue which let off a faint shimmer.  Inside was a circle of white and then another dot inside that one, sort of like the symbol for Target only a lot less family friendly.  I wanted to bolt but then he shook his head and everything was fine again.  He gave me an inquisitive look.

"You okay Gerard? It looks like you've seen a ghost."  I focused my attention back on the boy in front of me who's eyes no longer cast that weird look.

We visited a few of Pete's friends including Andy and Joe who he had only swung by to pick up some weed.  When I offered a blunt to Dakota he shook his head politely.

"No thank you. I've got asthma." We nodded and kept walking, this time to visit one of Dakota's friends. I let him pace a few steps in front of us before falling back to Pete.

"Hey," I whispered quietly. 

"What's up?" Pete decreased his pace to keep up with me.

"Did you notice Dakota's eyes before? How they were all crazy looking?" Pete spared a glance at the boy in front of us then back at me.

"Uh, no? You mean when they looked all blue from the light?" I shook my head.

"we'll sort of. Except they were really weird. Like, I don't know, I just have a bad feeling about this." At my last comment, Pete suddenly stopped dead in his tracks and leaned up so his mouth was pressed right against my ear.

"You mean you think he's our Vincent?" My eyes widened. The thought never passed my mind but he very well could be, especially with that weird eye trick and everything. I nodded my head. However upon my response Pete just grimaced.

"Look, I know you're worried and all but you can't just go blaming everyone we meet."

"But what about the eye-"

"Trick of the light Gerard. Haven't you payed attention in science?" Pete was about to turn away but instead he gave me one last look. "We'll find him, I swear. But for now we can't go blaming people we just met. Cmon Dakota's waiting." With reluctance I began to follow my friend in the same direction Dakota went, only to be halted by a certain familiar voice.

"Way! Wentz! Get back here!"


	31. That Weird Kid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Serious Question: would you guys read if I made a sequel to this?

Our teacher informed us we were required to attend afternoon detention at 3:30 PM on Wednesday or our dorm privileges would be re evaluated. To be fair I had said some pretty mean shit back there, but she had also been a pretty homophobic spoon so I justify my actions.  

As I was tracing my way back to my dorm my body collided with another figure who barreled me to the ground.  I didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Frank-"

"You fucking asshole! You left me there to defend for myself." I squirmed away from his grip and rose to my feet.

"Sorry, man. I kind of forgot. If it means anything to you i got tickets to go see that new movie." 

"The Chemicals In My Romance? Please, Gee, that shit's just a passing trend. By March 22, it will probably be dead." (Sorry not sorry) 

"No, Frank not that stupid movie about the gay Emos in love I'm talking about the one with Chris Pratt." Finally Frank seemed to catch on.

"Oh! Jurrassic World I love that! And it'll be just the two of us?" He smirked and layed a sloppy wet kiss to my cheek which I wiped off with disgust.

"No you fucking weirdo I invited Pete and Dakota to join us." At the mention of the foreign name Frank raised an eyebrow.

"Who now?"

"Some new guy I met in that dumb QQA class. Pete said he's a friend."  Frank continued to scowl but agreed nevertheless.

"Fine he can come but he better keep his dick to himself." I rolled my eyes as I was enveloped in a giant ass bear hug and rolled to the floor.

By the time evening rolled around dark clouds had already gathered around what little sunlight we had left, obscuring the view for anyone out in the open. I led the other three to my shitty little car from 1997 and climbed behind the wheel. Frank accompanied me in the passengers side while Pete and Dakota hung out in the back. As soon as the engine started humming with life Frank took the opportunity to lean in and whisper in my ear.

"That new guy...he's giving me the creeps. Are you sure he even goes to our school?" I pulled out of the parking lot and onto the gravely road.

"Yeah, look I didn't want to invite him either but Pete insisted. Apparently they've been friends for weeks. Just be nice to him, will you?" 

I turned my attention back to the road which now showed signs of puddles forming in potholes as rain plummeted constantly on the glass. Groaning I turned on the windshield wipers and sped off to the cinema. The weather just couldn't have picked some different day to storm.

Thankfully the parking lot was practically empty and the only sign of life were a few rabbits and birds rattling in the bushes.  As soon as I parked the car I opened the door for Frank and bowed.

"After you, M'lady."  Frank punched my arm playfully.

"Shut the fuck up Gee, everyone knows you're the girl in this relationship." 

"No you're definitely the girl.  You always cry when a water stain ruins your precious new outfit."

"Shut the fuck up Gee I-" 

 

"How about both of you are annoying little cunts and we should get a move on before the seats fill up?" Pete shouted from behind us. Although I doubted there would even be a line I chose to agree and head into the imposing building without another word.

Just as I predicted the theater was nearly empty except for a couple strays loitering around the snack booth. Because we all brought our own snacks for 10$ instead of 30$, we were all set to go and immediately handed out tickets to the man guarding the theater.

"Jurassic World, huh? I love that movie. You three have fun now." 

"Actually it's four," Pete added as he slung an arm around Dakota. The man shot Pete an odd eyeball but nevertheless granted us entry. 

Pete Dakota and I were on our way to the theater but suddenly I felt Frank's arm cross our path, preventing us from moving any further.

"Frank, what's wrong?" Dakota asked politely, gently pushing his arm away. Frank put on his best smile and shrugged.

"Oh nothing, me and Gee are going to take a piss. I'll meet you guys later." Without another word Frank had practically latched his entire body onto my arm and dragged me down the hall.

"Frank what the fuck?" I spat through gritted teeth when he pulled me into the largest stall at the end, thoroughly locking the door behind him.

"I'm telling you Gee, something's wrong with that kid." I crossed my arms in disbelief, now throughly frustrated with the other boy.

"Are you serious? You brought me here just to tell me that? You barely even know him!" Frank shook his head, then pulled his phone from his pocket.

"You know what that book said, right? About the bearer of the Evil Eye?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, what does that have to do with anything?" I sighed, crossing my arms. "Look, at first I thought he might have something to do with it too, but it turns out he's just a regular guy-"

"No Gee, look at this pic." I squinted at the phone brought before me. The lighting was horrible as hell and it was blurrier than that new song by twenty one pilots. Pete was sitting beside Dakota having a casual conversation, his body turned towards the other boy. As usual in the little time I've known him Dakota sat at a causal angle, listening politely under the scrutiny of his friend. I angrily swiped the phone away from him. 

"You took a picture of him? Really Frank?" My thumb went to the corner to delete it but Frank quickly swiped it away.

"Gerard, look closer," he urged. 

"What? No, I'm deleting this-" 

"Just do it." Sighing in defeat, I rolled my eyes at his request but nevertheless obeyed his commands. My eyes drifted back into the picture but it still appeared the same to me.

"Look again," Frank ordered. I turned back to the picture, and this time I saw it and instantly wanted to puke.

"Holy shit..."

"You see it now?" Frank asked. I ignored him and studied the image once more.

"Oh my god, Frank," I whispered.  "It's our guy."  

"So I see you've found it."  A voice from behind the stall echoed off the walls of the bathroom.  I huddled as far away from it as possible.

"Leave us alone!" Frank's shaky voice warned.  All was silent for the longest period of time, then faint chuckling was heard from the outside.  

"I don't think so. The plan was going so well.  I'm not about to let some idiots like you ruin it."  The smell of fire filled my nostrils as a quiet voice recited something inaudible.  The next thing I knew a tower of black flames rose from the floor, engulfing me in what felt like an ice cold blanket before the world went dark.


	32. The Math Teacher Is A Lazy Fatass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I am a terrible updater

Pete's POV

For whatever reason Gerard and Frank had to return home immediately after using the bathroom because they weren't feeling okay.  Somehow both of them had attracted stomach aches at the exact same time and needed some may lox to cool their digestive systems. But Pete didn't believe that bullshit story for even a second. They probably just wanted to go have sex or something, Pete thought angrily as he packed his last book into his already overfilled bag. 

Or maybe they just couldn't stand the thought of being in the same room as Dakota. Speaking of, the raven haired boy stood right over top of him, making casual remarks like usual.

"Why do you even bother to go to classes?" He asked.  "I never do and no one ever says anything."  Pete scoffed.

"That's because you're practically a ghost," he muttered.  "And if I don't go to classes I'll fail and get held back a grade."  Pete finished packing and began heading upstairs to fetch Ryan and walk him to class so Archie doesn't beat him up again.

Sneaking a glance back at his friend he threw the car keys to his very shiny new and expensive car his parents just bought him a few months prior.

"Take her out for a spin if you're bored. But get a dent in her and I will skin you."  With that Pete strutted out the door, heading for the staircase right outside the room.

For his first class Pete had Geometry with Mikey, Ryan, and Dakota but unfortunately Dakota was the class bunker who failed to show up even on the first day.

"Hey Ry," Pete greeted outside the other boy's door.  "Well let's get this shit over with."  

Class that day was mundane as usual.  Pete and Ryan sat at the very back of the classroom watching their lazy teacher fumble with his notes.

"Now today you will watch a video that teaches you the principles of right angles," went the fat balding teacher as he pulled up a video on the projector.  

That's like the twentieth video this year, Pete thought angrily as the man returned to his desk only to shove a kit Kat into his mouth, chewing it so loudly the two of them could hear it from the back.   Worst of all the video wasn't even math related-it was about goddamn possums.

"Uh, Mr. Henely?" Asked a petite girl in the front row.  "I think you pulled up the wrong video."  Sighing like a teen without wifi, Henely rolled his eyes into the back of his head and glared at the girl.

"Sweetie does it look like I give a fuck? I'm already under paid as it is. So sit back and enjoy whatever the fuck is playing right now."  With that the teacher leaned back in his soft comfortable chair and began snoring like a dinosaur on sleep medication.  Right as his lights went out the sounds of students began to fill the room as usual.

"Goddamn," Pete told Ryan.  "Henely's pretty pissed today. I wonder what crawled up his fat ass and made him bitch like a dog in heat."  

"Maybe it was that late night meeting that ended at like 3 am," came a voice from behind me.  Pete turned around just in time to spot Dakota leaning causally on two of the desks.  He was dressed in a gray sleeveless hoodie pulled over his head, loose jeans and combat boots.  

"Dakota!" Pete shouted happily. "You came to class today!"  Beside him Mikey narrowed his eyes with suspicion.  

"Who is this fucker and why isn't he in uniform?" Dakota removed his feet from the desk and shrugged. 

"I hate them. They're so conforming."  

"We'll listen buddy you're no better than the rest of us and sooner or later someone's gonna catch you-"

"Hey Mikey calm down!" Pete placed a hand on his friend's shoulder.  "Dakota's cool."  He turned to the other boys.  "Guys this is my friend Dakota. Dakota that's Mikey and Ryan."  He pointed to the other two boys, all who gave Dakota odd looks.  Eventually Ryan smiled and shook the other's hand.  

"H-hi."  Dakota smiled back.  

"Say how come I've never seen you here if you go to this school?" Mikey inquired.  Dakota shrugged. 

"Oh, I didn't start going to classes until recently. Classes are too boring, but since the teachers sleeping I thought why not."  Dakota popped a wad of gum in his mouth. 

"I don't like him," Mikey leaned over and whispered to Pete.

"Hey, be nice," Pete warned. He pulled his English book from his bag and flipped to last nights homework. "I better get started on this bullshit before it's due next period."  However, as soon as his pen hit the paper he heard a gross pig like grunt from the front of the classroom.  Pete looked up and saw Mr. Henely glaring at the class with beady round eyes.  

"WHY ARE YOU GUYS MAKING SO MUCH NOISE?" He shouted angrily.  

"Well maybe it's because your fat ass is sleeping," Dakota whispered to Pete.

"WENTZ DID YOU SAY SOMETHING?" Henely demanded, stalking over to Pete like an enraged bull.

"Well I guess that's my cue to leave." Without so much as a goodbye Dakota had skidded in between desks and past the large form of the teacher, making his way out the front door and into the halls leaving Pete to defend for himself.  He chose to ignore the blue rings surrounding his friend's now pupiless eyes as he turned his head to wave goodbye and slipped out the classroom.


	33. Frank's A Little Bitch

Gerard POV

After I left the movies that day, I felt like a piece of me had been left behind and stowed away in one of the many popcorn bags at the bottom of the trash bin.  I couldn't remember most of what happened that day, other than Pete, Dakota, Frank and I leaving for a movie and then getting a massive migraine and having to leave.  

Not only did my headache make my vision swirl worse than ice cream did to me as a kid, but I began to find myself unable to recall simple memories from the past year, even something as simple as the gift Mikey bought me for my birthday. Luckily in a few days most of the forgotten memories were restored, although there were some holes in places that were pretty insignificant in the grand scheme of things.  Sometimes I found myself pausing in my tracks just to ponder about the missing pieces of my puzzle, only to be shaken from my daze by someone fed up with me in the real world. 

It was around the time I regained my final memories when the voices began. At first I thought I was going insane but the more I listened the more I noticed little things happening when I didn't do what they said, like somehow sleeping past the alarm or not being able to find my papers for class.  They wouldn't ask me to commit homocide or anything, but the raspy words that rolled off its invisible tongue like poison was enough reason for me to be afraid.

This is one of the reasons why I'm never in my dorm anymore. I find when my mind is distracted I'm less likely to notice whatever creepy requests the unseen demons want from me. However, the good news is right after that day I visited Pete and Mikey the Weeping Woman seemed to retreat back into whatever hole she crawled out of. Although now that I think about it, maybe that's not such a good thing because it means whatever threat she's been trying to warn us about has finally overthrown her.  Therefore, I'm often found hanging out with Pete or Dakota after school rather than being cooped up in that pathetic crawl space they labeled a 'dorm.'

Unfortunately, I found that not spending time in the dorm raised tension and frustration in between me and Frank-well, it was more like Frank was angry at me because I was no longer hanging out with him 24/7 but hey, he's just going to have to deal with the fact that I do have other friends to talk to. What's worse is his anger isn't even obvious, but the little things make all the difference.  I want to know what's crawled up his ass and drained every single morsel of happiness from his body.

"Dude!" I dropped my bag carelessly onto my bed. "What the hell is wrong with you? You've been ignoring me for days!" Frank crossed his arms defiantly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Uh, yes you do! You're just being a little shit right now."

"No I'm not." I rolled my eyes.

"You bailed on me three days in a row. I was sitting in the coffee shop for three hours yesterday." Frank shrugged.

"What a shame. You could've called Dakota and hung out with him."

"Are you serious? Is he what this about?" I crossed the room. "Dude, I've invited you to hang out with us every single time and you always turn me down. It's kind of your fault isn't it?" 

"Gerard," Frank growled. "Watch it." I scoffed. Like he'd ever punch me. Instead of responding, I swung open the door and made my way down the hall. 

"Wait!" Frank called from behind me. "Where are you going?" 

"Out," I mumbled so low Frank had to strain to hear me.

******************************

"Gee, what's up?" Petes voice was filled with concern as he dragged Mikey from the comforts of his car to sit with us.

"Frank's being a little bitch," I whined. Pete rolled his eyes and grabbed Mikey as he tried to escape the small table we shared in the corner.

"Dude you gotta be more specific than that," Dakota chuckled. 

"Well for one he's jealous because apparently I'm not allowed to have other friends." Pete sipped his smoothie slowly.

"Dude all boyfriends are like that! Just buy him a box of chocolate and stop ditching him all the time." I rolled my eyes.

"For the last time, the kid's not my fucking boyfriend! We don't even like each other in that way. Secondly, I haven't been ditching him, he's been ditching me." Mikey's permanent poker face did not waver at my mini outburst.

"Whatever you say, Gee. But I know a crush when I see one. And right now, I'm telling you that kids falling harder than Jennifer Lawrence did at the Oscars of 2013." 

"Oh yeah, kind of like you've not so subtly been staring at Petes ass-" before I knew what was happening I felt a hand clamp down on my lips.

"SHH!" Mikey raised a finger to his lips, eyes darting around the room feverently. "Quiet or I promise I will rip your goddamn face off!"  While Mikey was blushing harder than a rock on steroids, Pete was cackling like a hyena in the corner, his face redder than a tomato.

"It's not like totally not obvious anyway," I shrugged casually once Mikey trusted me enough to remove his hand. Instead of making a move, he just glared at me.

"Sort of like you've been flirting with Frank, huh?" I rolled my eyes.

"Everyone's a little gay with their best friend."  

"Yeah sure, whatever you say Gee."  Pete chuckled. I took a bite of my frosted flavored doughnut which Dakota looked at with distain.

"So guys, I have a plan to get back at him." Pete raised an eyebrow.

"How are you gonna do that? Put super glue on his chair like every other cliche so far?" Pete rolled his eyes. I shook me head.

"Not exactly, although that isn't a bad idea." I pointed at Dakota. "It involves you and a lot of fake sex."  Dakota's eyes gave a mysterious glint at the suggestion and he leaned in close to the table.

"Tell me everything."


	34. Gerard Has A Boyfriend???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay guys so for Christmas I wrote a new Fic called The Dad Wars TM. It's about Gerard and Frank trying to out dad each other during Christmas time and like this one it's very crack ish and I update every day from now until Christmas so read it if you want:
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/5399513

Frank's POV

Gerard's a fucking asshole.

He's been hanging out with that stupid Dakota kid for days and every time I ask him out to lunch he declines because whatever he's doing with Dakota is so much more important. It's like his other friends have ceased to exist and all that matters now is that one stupid kid.  That being said, when Gerard stormed into the bedroom while I was focusing on Trigonometry I didn't even bother to look up. Who knows what I'd see? Maybe Gerard would be holding a camera with a picture of Dakota on it-well guess what? He can shove it up his slimy wet ass. 

"Frankie?" He called, as usual, sounding worried as hell.  Gerard sighed. "Still not talking to me, huh?"  My eyes did not wander from the textbook .  Behind me, I heard the soft plunk of a bag hitting the floor.  "Fine then, have it your way. I'll just talk to you until you crack." I rolled my eyes, although I knew he would not be able to see me.

"So, do you remember Dakota?" I scowled and growled slightly from behind my book. Gerard ignored me as he went on. "Yeah, so he's coming over in 5 and he's gonna tell us something important." I could almost sense the excitement in Gerard's voice as he said this. I, on the other hand, has different thoughts.

"Well it better be pretty fucking important or I'm leaving." My head rose and I saw Gerard roll his eyes. 

"Too bad, Frankie, I'm making you stay here. What do you have against him anyway? Are you jealous." My brow furrowed as I dropped my head back down into my book.

"I'm not jealous, Gerard," I mumbled. So maybe that was a lie-I had plenty of reasons to bel jealous of this Gerard stealing creep.  But I wasn't about to admit that out loud where I knew Gerard would taunt me for days.  "I just don't trust him."  At that, I could sense Gerard coming closer. 

"Don't trust him? Why not? What did he do to you?"  Gerard reached out to grab me but I scooted away.  My head turned towards his pale complexion, curiosity and confusion written all over it in bold capital letters.

"At one point, you didn't trust him either.  I can't quite remember how we met him-everything's a little blurry to me-but I know we were at a movie theater.  Someone else was there, but I don't remember who, but there's a lot of missing pieces that just don't seem right.  There's something strange about Dakota, and it's not just your average situation of that guy's a little weird. I have this feeling if we open that door, something bad's going to happen. I don't want us to get hurt, Gerard." Gerard's eyes were almost unreadable as they gazed back at me, but I could still sense some confusion in them which was no surprise. I didn't really know how to explain how I felt, other than I had a sinking feeling in the pit of my chest whenever he swung by telling myself not to trust him. 

"Frank," Gerard started, voice unusually low. "What the hell are you talking about? Pete introduced us to Dakota on like the second week of school." 

"No," I drew out. "I'm pretty sure we were at a movie theater just last week."

"I know what I saw, are you saying I'm lying?" 

"I'm saying there's something odd about how we both recall different memories of meeting him, when only one should be right. This whole thing is kind of shady."  Gerard did not say anything, he just stared at me with those emotionless eyes. I thought I saw a hint of anger directed towards me, but brushed it off quickly when I heard a knock at the door.  Gerard's usual cheery demeanor returned instantly as he bolted right out of bed to answer the door.  

Dakota stood outside wearing a black wife beater and ripped loose jeans, his hair perfectly straightened just like Mikey's. I scowled as Gerard welcomed him in with open arms, guiding him towards his perfectly made bed which sat opposite of my cluttered, unkempt one.  I noticed how they sat a little too close together for my liking, their sides rubbing against each other as Gerard looped an arm around Dakota's petite frame, successfully caging him in.  

"So Frank," Dakota started. I could sense the devious grin radiating off of him like light from the sun and wondered what horrible news he was about to tell me.  "Remember how you were yelling at Gerard for not hanging out with you? Well he has a reason why?"  I raised an eyebrow, pinning Dakota with my emotionless glare.

"Oh really?" I asked.  "And what might that be?"  At my response, Dakota's hand slipped behind his own head and grasped Gerard's who in turn looped their fingers together.  Gerard smiled wider than he ever did today as he said his next words which made my stomach turn like the loops on a roller coaster.

"We're boyfriends."


	35. I Like You Okay!

Frank POV

"What the fuck?" Did he really say what I think he said? 

"Yeah, Frank," Dakota answered for me in that gross voice I despised so much. "He asked me out just a few hours ago." He gave Gerard's hand a reassuring squeeze.  "Aren't you excited for us?" He asked like he was some sort of superstar.  I wanted to unleash last nights dinner all over his cocky smirk but refrained from doing so because I didn't want to mess up the carpet.  So instead, I forced a painful smile and clapped my hands together slowly.  

"Congratulations guys," I gritted out.  "I am so, so happy for you.  I hope you have a really great time together.  In fact, why don't I go get you guys something to drink? Gerard, come with me."  Without waiting for a reply I gripped Gerard's hand tightly and began dragging him into the bathroom. When I got there I locked the door and spun him around so his back was facing the door.

"Whoah Frank," he laughed.  "This isn't the fridge-" 

"Shut the fuck up Gerard."  I pressed my body against his, successfully pinning him to the wall.  "First of all, how dare you?"  Gerard tilted his head to the side which was both adorable and maddening.

"What do you mean?" I rolled my eyes.

"You fucker! You can't just go dating whoever the hell you want! You have-well you just can't!" Gerard shifted further into the wall, obviously startled by my outburst but confused nonetheless.

"I-what?"  I slapped a hand to my forehead, pinching my brow and shaking my head.

"Fuck, what am I even saying,.." I muttered, hopefully inaudible so Gerard wouldn't hear. Unfortunately luck was not on my side and his bat ears picked up my voice.

"Frank you're scaring me.  Did something happen?" 

"Yeah you dumb fuck!" I slammed my hand against the wall above Gerard's head, making him shrink into the surface behind him. "I like you, Gee! How could you? I thought we had something going on! If you were gonna date someone why couldn't you at least get someone with a personality not that stupid Dakota guy. Who even is he? I fucking hate you right now!" My breath came out in short angry huffs and I was on the verge of collapsing. Gerard simply stared at me, uncomprehending of my sudden outburst and he opened his mouth to speak. However, realizing there was nothing to say he quickly shut it and turned his eyes to the floor.  I sighed in frustration, pushing open the door without much effort.

"Frankie where are you-"

"Fuck off."  I stormed towards the hall without any setbacks.

I needed time to think.  What have I done? Did I really just say that? God, now he probably hates me.  I just called his boyfriend shit and told him my secret which he was better off not knowing.  With this in mind, I sped down the hall faster than I thought possible. I wanted to get away from him, despite the fact I'd have to face him eventually.

I ran down the steps until I found a nice quiet niche under the stairwell to sit and rest.  I took a few moments to catch my breath before slumping down into the crack, pulling my knees tight against my chest. I wish the world would open up and swallow me whole, but of course that's impossible and I'd probably die, doomed to being tortured by Satan's fat cock for the rest of eternity.

As I was sitting there walloping in my own guilt I was surprised when the large metal doors swung open and two unknown figures emerged, their voices battling like Spartans. From behind the stairs I could only make out their silhouettes walking towards me at an alarming rate. I sunk further into the shadows as they approached, standing directly in front of me.

"Who the hell are you!" I recognized that angry cold voice as Mikey's.  "Why are you here?"  Sinister laughter followed, bouncing off the empty walls like soda cans.  I risked a peek out from behind my coven of safety to see Mikey shouting at someone, but the figure was only an unidentifiable silhouette.  "Don't play around with me, I know your secret. And I know you're not who you say you are."  Tension was stung between the two like electrical wires when the figure emerged from the shadows, draped in a dark black cloak covering their entire face except for their thin cracked lips. 

"I think you know exactly who I am, if you've found those photos."  Mikey glared at the shadow in front of him.  Photos? What photos? Something stirred in the back of my mind but I couldn't figure out what.

"What's a pile of dead meat like you doing here, anyways? Shouldn't you be rotting in hell where you belong?" 

"Watch it, Way. I'm more powerful than you'd think-I could end you with the click of a finger."

"But you won't," Mikey smirked, acting stupid as ever. "You need me." Behind the hood, the person chuckled maliciously.

"That is true, but that doesn't mean I can't hit you until you bleed. Disfigure you to the point of being unrecognized to your own brother. Paralyze your entire body, or even cut off all your limbs. I could do a lot more than just kill you, silly boy." Mikey glared into the darkness but showed no sign of backing down. 

"Let's get to the point of why we're here. You left me a note-you said you want to talk." Mikey squared his jaw. "What's it about?" The cloaked body shrugged.

"Oh, it's not that big of a deal.  It's just, well, it's time."  I could picture the lopsided grin spread across the evil creates lips. Mikey raised and eyebrow, unimpressed. 

"Time for what? Time for you to stop speaking in annoying riddles?" A pale hand swooped out from under the cloak and grabbed Mikey by the wrist.

"You want to know? I need you as bait so I can trap your pinhead of a brother. You're nothing but dirt to us, but your brother is the key to our success." A look of realization flickered across Mikey's face and he began pulling away from the other man although I was still confused as hell. However, the figure's pasty hand only gripped him tighter.

"Get away from me! I know what you want to do and I'm not coming with you!" Mikey pulled desperately at the hand trapping him but it did nothing to deter it's position. The figure simply tugged hard at the boy who fell forward right onto it's shoulder then hoisted him in the air and began to saunter off. However, even from here I could tell something was off about the man, even more wrong than some strange faceless guy showing up to give me a bunch of unanswered questions. Suddenly it paused in its tracks and looked my way through the comforts of it's hood. Mikey was still struggling against it's body and I wanted to go help him but knew there was nothing I could do. 

A hard punch to the temple had Mikey out cold while drops of blood dripped down his head like rain water. The figure dumped the unconscious body on the ground and removed the cloak, using it to tie around Mikey's head. The lighting was still dark and the figure lurked in the dark shadows of the room with it's back facing me so I couldn't get a good look at who it was. They must've known I was there because not a second later they hoisted Mikey back onto their back and spun towards me faster than a cheetah on the run.

"If you don't want to see him dead you'll show up on the fifth floor before the end of the day. Good luck, Frank Iero." Then they snuck out of the room like a stealthy cat, excited to feast on their new prey of the day. I never caught a glimpse of their face or their body, but those glazed over sinister eyes gave me everything I needed to know as they stared me down without a trace of sympathy.

They were blue, with dark rings around them, and they were glowing like candles.  Although their only emotion was hatred I could read a million messages by responding back with my own pupils, hearing the stories whispered into my ears with an old crackly voice but none were good.  There was no doubt in my mind about who it was behind the shadows and something stirred in my gut to catch him or do something but by the time I got up from my spot he had already vanished.


	36. What The Fuck Is Going On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would anybody be interested in reading Petekey smut if I wrote some

GERARD POV

After Frank stormed off I returned back to the room to tell my 'boyfriend' he could drop the fake act only he was no where to be seen. The asshole must have ditched me for Pete, I thought angrily. I'm pretty sure he has a crush on Pete, so I was sort of hoping he would get some but at the same time wishing he would stop disappearing like a fucking ghost for once in his dead meaningless life.  

I reflected back onto what Frank had said.  Why would he make such a fuss about liking me? I was hoping he'd like me, after all this would be a pretty shitty friendship if he didn't. Then again, maybe he was just pretending to be my friend? Oh god I hope not-I actually really like Frank and it would be a shame to lose him over something so stupid.

And why did he get so mad when I told him I was going out with Dakota? I knew he hated him, which is why I did it, but I never knew he would be this upset about it. All I wanted was to get back at him for ignoring me all the time, but instead I made him angry enough to run away. Speaking of, I should probably chase after him only I had no idea where to even start.  Usually when he's angry he goes to the library so maybe I should start there? Yeah, that sounds about right.

Just as I was about to leave the room the door flew open with an impressive swing.  Damn, I need to start locking the door, I thought.  Staring back at me with wide frightened eyes was a sweaty and pale faced Frank (even more pale than usual) looking like he witnessed the execution of Shakespeare.  His chest was heaving with every breath and he struggled just to get the words out.

"Gerard...get the others over here...now."  What the hell was he going on about? 

"Frank, you okay? Look I'm sorry if I upset you but I'm not actually dating anyone-"

"Just do it!" Frank urged. Sighing I phoned up the whole group who came rushing down here due to Frank's distress except for Tyler who was probably out eating with his girlfriend or something.

"Frank what's wrong?" Brendon asked in a sweet voice. "You look like you've seen a dead guy." 

"It's about Dakota." I groaned at the mention of his name but Frank continued. "Guys I know you keep thinking he's fine but I'm telling you he's not. If you were there you would have seen it-"

"Oh, c'mon Frank you called us down for this?" Pete whined. "He's fine, Frank. Now stop complaining just because you don't like him," Pete told him firmly. However it seemed as if Frank wasn't having any of it because he kept talking. 

"His eyes were fucking glowing, guys! It was pitch black and there was no way that was the trick of the light. Oh and the symbol inside the eye we've been seeing? It's literally called the evil eye. This guy's gotta be our Vincent."

"Frank don't jump to conclusions," Brendon warned. 

"It could be," I mentioned. "Maybe if you payed attention in science you'd know it's the result of the Doppler Effect-" (okay that was inaccurate but whatever)

"No, it was like a fucking street lamp! They were blue, and Mikey was there too." At this Pete's head perked up.

"You saw Mikey? He just left our dorm like 15 minutes ago. Said he had business to take care of."

"Yes, exactly!" Frank threw his arms up. Pete sighed.

"If I had known he was gonna be hanging with Dakota I would've gone with him-"

"Are you not forgetting Mikey doesn't even like the kid? He doesn't trust him so why would he hang out with him?" The group shrugged.

"I dunno, a school project maybe?"  Frank sighed.

"No, it's because something is wrong! I saw it happen!"  An eerie silence passed over the group and we exchanged grim faces.  

"What did you see?" Brendon asked with a dark voice. I saw Frank visibly shudder before he began.

"It was dark so I couldn't really see anything that well. He was wearing a cloak that covered his face but he took it off towards the end.  Mikey was there and he wanted answers from him."  

"An-answers to w-what?"  Ryan asked skeptically.  Frank shrugged.

"I don't know, but he mentioned something about some photos."  I could sense something twist in the back of my mind, so faint it was impossible to decipher.  I chose to ignore it and went along with the rest of Frank's story.

"So anyway Dakota-"

"Or someone else-"

"-knocked Mikey out and took him away.  He was bleeding from his head."  

"What?" I exclaimed viscously.  "Are you sure it was Dakota and not some other guy?"  

"We're not sure yet," Pete answered for me but Frank seemed to disagree.

"Aren't you guys listening? I saw it in the eyes! It is definitely Dakota, I've never seen eyes quite like his." He ran bony fingers through his greasy wet hair.  "And before he left, he gave me a message to tell you."

"Well what is it?"  Pete asked impatiently.

"He said to meet him on the fifth floor.  I'm pretty sure that's where he's keeping Mikey."  I threw my phone in my pocket and stood up abruptly.

"Alright then let's go."  I wanted to get moving as fast as possible to get to my brother but Ryan held me back. 

"N-no, we c-can't go down th-there," he whined. I sat back down and gazed at him softly.

"Why not, Ry?" Ryan's shoulders were slumped with his head facing the ground and his breathing was coming out in short harsh pants. 

"Hey, now deep breaths, deep breaths." Brendon instructed as he rubbed circles into his back and eventually he cooled down enough to look me in the eye.

"B-because I know who D-Dakota i-is a-and he's not f-from here." Brendon laughed with amusement.

"That's not true! I haven't met Dakota yet but I'm sure he's a lovely person." Ryan's nostrils flared like dragons. I could sense the frustrations radiating off him like a nuclear weapon as he slammed his fist into the coffee table, sending a mug toppling to the floor. 

"W-why won't y-you believe me? F-Frank is right, D-Dakota has your br-brother." He turned his head towards me. "B-but h-he's stronger than you th-think. A-and th-there's a r-rumor about the f-fifth floor.  I-it's not good."  Pete leaned in closer.  

"Ryan, you've been hiding something since the first day you came here and I think I know who's holding you back."  Pete glared at Brendon who only responded with a dirty look.  "Tell us everything."  Ryan sighed.  

"D-Dakota isn't human.  A-and neither am I."


	37. The Legend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MERRY CHRISTMAS GUYS

Brendon raised an eyebrow. "Not human? What do you mean?"

"It's a very long story," Frank explained from the corner, "and we don't have time.  If we don't get there by tonight Mikey will be dead."  Anxiety pooled at my stomach like a twisted knot.  I grabbed Frank roughly and pulled him to the door.

"Then let's go right now! I'm not waiting to hear some stupid legend or whatever. you can tell me that later! And I'm not letting Mikey die because of you." Ignoring the disheartened eyes casted my way I marched on until I bumped into Ryan's frame blockading the door. 

"It won't t-take long I-I swear! B-but it's real i-important so s-sit down!" Ryan was surprisingly firm for such a small lanky boy but nevertheless I returned to my seat on the bed.  Taking the bitter silence as a cue to begin, Ryan cleared his throat.

"I-I met Da-Dakota, in math b-but there was s-something wrong with hi-him-I could sense i-it."  Brendon shrugged.

"So? That could mean anything. I sense stuff all the time and it tends to be wrong.  Like once I was masturbating in science class because the teacher was really hot and I had to use the bathroom but I came and I thought I peed myself and-"

"Shut up, Brendon, I don't need to know!"  I shivered in disgust, the mere thought of that happening making me want to puke.

"B-but guys it's d-different."  Ryan sighed and I knew the next news he would relay onto me would be important.  "I-I have a sixth sense.  I can s-see certain s-spirits and s-sense stuff, l-like a psychic."

"What, so you could sense stuff about Dakota?" Pete asked. "Like what?" 

"Well, i-it was c-clear h-he had some sort of p-power. I-I can't tell what b-but there's got to b-be a part of h-him that's like me s-somehow." Pete did not say anything as I proceeded to the next question, wanting to get this done as quickly as possible. 

"Tell me about that rumor. What's on the fifth floor."  Ryan plucked Vincent's hard leather bound book from his coat jacket and set it on my lap, opening it to a random page cluttered with notes.

"S-see for yourself." I examined the page closely, taking in every detail. They were yellowed with age, cracks running the perimeters and spine of the book like mice in a field. While the writing was in French, Ryan wrote a clear translation on loose leaf paper scribbled down in his sloppy handwriting. 

Drawings appeared on the sides of each page detailing gory violent scenes. The others scrambled off the floor and crowded around me like children listening to a teacher's fairy tale, except I doubt this would be anything but pleasant. With shaky breath, I began reading aloud.

"It was around Biblical times when the Witch lived among us, where the Black Plague hung over the world like a modern day Ebola and villages were created using nothing but dirt and mud. There was no electricity, no running water, and the only form of transportation for the common people were their bare calloused feed. Disease, violence, and terror spread throughout each dusty village built on nothing but twigs and grass, yet somehow it was known for being the center of attention in that cruel society. 

"The Witch's name was Evangeline, but everyone called her Eve or 'the caregiver.' She used a form of magic called White Magic which uses materials gathered from the earth to help people with their needs. She used her powers to heal wounds both physical and mental, sort of like a nurse. Many called her a miracle worker from the countless lives she saved; some even say she could bring back the dead. All she wanted was to do well in this world.

"She traveled from town to town aiding the ill and creating peace and love wherever she went.  The villages loved her and showered her with expensive gifts.  However, one village was not so kind to the young girl.

"It was racked with the most grotesque diseases imaginable, things she couldn't even begin to describe. Green warts the size of tennis balls crawled around the skin of a starving mother, another poor woman had clumps of holes covering her face.  Maggots ate at a young boy's missing leg where his skin was slowly peeling off one step at a time.  One old man had raised blackened veins tracing his neck and arms.  To say the least Eve was both appalled and mesmerized by the strange village.

"Many of the villagers were hostile and unwelcoming.  They threw stones and rocks at her and shouted cruel remarks whenever she walked past. But Eve was determined to cure the village of the sickness in both their minds and bodies.  

"She began with the young children, using her ways to clear skin and grow missing limbs.  After all the children in the rotting village were healed Eve thought she would be welcomed but it seemed to be the exact opposite.  The accused her of being a demon from hell who used black magic to kill innocent people.  Their taunts only grew worse but Eve did not give up.  

"Eve stayed in the area for years, using her book of spells to try and find a cure for each disease.  This is also where she met her future lover, a woman described as so beautiful she blinded men just by looking at them.  The woman was Eve's pride and joy but when the town found out they were furious.  

"The town decided if they can't have her then no one can and burnt her alive right in front of Eve.  Then they tried to execute Eve but by then she was long gone.  This town had changed her, but not for the better.

"In the span of a couple centuries Eve learned a new form of magic called Black Magic. It is created using sin and despair to bewitch people and curse enemies. She blew up towns and killed thousands yet was never spotted let alone caught by a single man. By the nineteenth century she was a master at witchcraft and could disguise herself as anything. 

"Unfortunately for her the townspeople were anything but stupid and finally captured her. Unable to be killed her essence was locked away in an enchanted artifact that is locked away on the fifth floor, the same location where Eve's lover was killed. However, anyone who goes up to the fifth floor dies shortly after of unusual causes. Even the janitors avoid that place, instead letting it rot and build over time. Eve's spirit is at rest, but certainly not at peace. She hungers for the flesh of mankind and pounces any chance she gets to seek revenge on humanity for the murder of her beloved." 

We stared at the book for a long while, contemplating what we just read. We knew we'd all be cursed if we went up there, but surely there's a way around it? There was no way I was about to leave my brother up there to die. 

"Curse or not, we're doing this," Brendon decided. "Ohama means family, and family means no one gets left behind." Pete smacked Brendon lightly on the arm.

"Shut up, Bren, this isn't a white girl's tumblr."

"Says the kid with more eyeliner than a black dog."

"Shut up, everyone knows Gerard's the king of eyeliner."

"But I'm the king of emo!"

"That doesn't even exist!"

"Yeah well neither does-"

"Guys, focus!" Frank shouted urgently from the back. "Whatever we're going to do we need to do it now because we're running out of time." I nodded.

"You're right, guys. Let's go." I stood up abruptly, forgetting about the book which tumbled out of my lap and onto the floor, scattering papers everywhere. I cursed quietly and went to pick them up but Ryan held out his hand.

"W-wait, guys look." Once again the group surrounded the papers like a sacrificial cult looking down onto the mess. To our surprise we found the papers wet with fresh blood which I was afraid to know who it belonged to. Written messily over several sheets of lined paper were two simple words. 

4 Hours

That was all the time we had to save Mikey's ass and get out of there.  We better start moving.


	38. Brother

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> whOOAhhHh where did the prewritten chapters go?

"Tyler you fuck get your ass over here now!"  I screamed into the phone while beads of sweat laced my forehead like the sticky strings of a cobweb.  I was surprised Tyler even picked up but he seemed overly casual which was really freaking annoying when Mikey's life was at stake.  I could almost hear the shrug in his voice as he responded like I just asked him for his favorite soup dish.

"Oh, it's okay Gee I know what's going on, Brendon told me all about it. I'll meet you guys at the fifth floor in 20 minutes but first I want to stop for ice cream while I'm out."

"Oh my god we don't have time-" the click of the phone and the steady hum in the background was enough to inform me the bastard just hung up.  Dammit.

"Okay whatever, we'll just go now. Move it or I'm leaving you behind." With that I swung open the door and dashed into the familiar hallway lined with cheap doors and rough carpet. I ran as fast as my legs could carry me all the way up the steps until I realized I had no idea how to get to the fifth floor. Frustrated I turned to the group with fire in my eyes.

"Where is it? How do we get up there?" The others shared blank looks on their empty faces until I heard the crunch of a bag of chips from behind me, the sound getting closer and closer with each step. I turned around to face a loud mouthed Tyler and his potato head of a brother Josh. 

"Let's get this party started, whoo!" Josh shouted excitedly, pumping his fist in the air. Tyler chuckled in amusement.

"Mikey is missing, Josh," Frank explained. "He could be dead. This is serious."

"Oh..." The smile dropped from the young boy's face and for a second he stopped shoving chips in his mouth.  Then, all too soon he let the flaccid act go and threw his hands in the air like he was at a concert.  "Even better! It's like hide and go seek but more realistic!" 

"That's because it is real, dumbass!"

"Cool!"  Tyler chuckled and grabbed his brother by the arm as we walked further down the hall.  We had no sense of direction at this moment but there was no time to waste.

"Hey Gee, sorry we couldn't come sooner but the ice cream place was shut down so Josh wanted chips instead-"

"Shut the fuck up Tyler unless you know where the goddamn fifth floor is."  Like a spark by metal against metal, a light bulb suddenly appeared over Tyler's head.

"Oh that? I know where it is!" With that he began walking the other direction past a series of bathrooms and oversized dorms until he stopped between a large painting detailing an old woman from the 1800's.  

He pushed it aside to reveal a circular hole in the wall which had a set of spiral stairs leading up to our destination. Grinning proudly Tyler climbed into the space and began his ascent.

"Well," I sighed, "time to hop down the rabbit hole.  Or in this case I guess it would be hop up.  Whatever."  The rest of the group followed suit.  The journey itself was plain and dull, until we reached the fifth floor at the very top of the never ending stair case.

Like the book said, the floor looked like it hadn't been cleaned in years.  Dust piled on every surface and cobwebs strung themselves in between old wobbly bookshelves and split wooden floors.  I was glad the place wasn't much bigger than my old childhood apartment so we wouldn't have to do much searching to find my brother. I nodded towards the group.

"Come on, guys, let's start looking for Mikey."  Immediately we began lifting boxes, searching empty cabinets and even tried peeling away loose floorboards but it seemed Mikey was nowhere to be found.  I groaned in defeat.

"Frank are you sure Dakota sent you here? Maybe he was lying about the location." Frank shook his head.

"No, he wouldn't do that, he's gotta be around here somewhere..." 

"And he is."  All heads turned at the sound of the new voice, darker and deeper than it was before.  Standing over us like a lion before a mouse was Dakota, and like Frank said he had a dark cloak wrapped around his body, shielding himself from our gazes.  I narrowed my eyes.

"Why, Dakota? I thought you were my friend."  The only response I received was the chilly laughter that followed.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?"  I raised an eyebrow.

"What?"  

"Oh man, Flou was right about you.  You are stupid."  Wait, what did he say?

"You mean you're not Vincent Flou?" Frank asked accusingly.  Dakota shrugged off his black cloak, revealing the odd silk garment he wore underneath.

It looked like something George Washington would wear with it's lace ruffles and dark brown corduroys. I was starting to question his fashion sense, when it hit me like a flying baseball. It all made sense now.

The way everyone we're with seems to find it odd when we regard Dakota. They always gave us questioning looks like we were speaking to our imaginary friend or something. The teachers completely ignored his presence as they seemed to be able to walk right through him. Even our other friends like Andy or Spencer believed he was nothing more than a complex idea in our idiotic minds.  I knew I should have listened to Frank. He was right all along. 

Suddenly a high pitched screech pierced my ear drum like a non existing banshee so loud I fell to the floor in a fit of pain, clutching the sides of my head for dear life. Some of the others began shouting my name, rushing to gather around me in a circle of confusion and worry but it was all a blur of commotion and unknown voices. However, I didn't pay any heed to them while my brain spun in my head like the earth on it's axis.

It was like a painter flicked his wrist inside my head and soon a wave of memories flooded my brain like the tsunami in Japan. I remembered the movies, the bathroom, and that picture Dakota had been trying so hard to hide. The entire reality I had been living in before was crushed like gravel under a boot until I was left with the horrible, horrifying truth. When the noise finally stopped, I stepped up and looked Dakota straight in his cold dead eyes.

"You stole memories from me and Frank," I concluded.  "When you set that black fire in the bathroom of the theater that somehow cleaned our slates."  Dakota nodded.

"That I did." Frank joined me in the front, glaring at Dakota.

"The picture..." 

"Oh that thing? It was futile to my mission.  Funny, I have a Polaroid of it right here." Dakota flung it to me and I caught it with both hands, holding it out for everyone.  On it was one of the most repulsive things I've ever laid eyes on.

The photo was blurry from the photographer swinging their arm too much, but I could still make out the general idea of it.  Pete was gazing out the window opposite of him, a huge grin on his face like he was laughing at something we couldn't see.  The photo was normal enough I thought with a shrug, but when I looked closer the image began to change. 

A transparent body appeared next to pete, it's head facing the camera. It was barely visible and I could see right through it to the leather car seat.  There was nothing odd about it at first, it could've simply been a trick of the light reflecting off the windows.  However, I recognized those devilish blue ringed eyes glaring back at the photographer, cutting through my skin like knives.  They were solid as the mirror and looked absolutely murderous; there was no doubt in my mind it was the out of place boy in front of us. 

"Holy shit!" Brendon exclaimed.  "So what, you're like dead now?"

"Something like that," Dakota mused. "I couldn't let them know before the plan was in motion.  So I erased their memories until now." I grimaced at the thought. 

"People can't see you because you're a ghost," I concluded. 

"That's right," Dakota said with a grin. "Other than you guys, if course. My abilities are limited in the human world." 

"So why are you working for Eve anyway?" I asked, getting to the point. "What's she offering you? Money? Power?"

"Oh nothing like that," he corrected. "The only thing she's offering me is freedom."  I raised an eyebrow.

"From what?"  Dakota chuckled, pacing around the room like a cat on the prowl. 

"You really don't know much about the Second Dimension, do you? Well know this." His tone suddenly dropped a few octaves lower.  "We're chained to that place like dogs to a pole, trapped there forever with no way out.  This room is the only reason I can communicate with you.  Think of it like a tear in a heart-yeah I can escape to the human world but only for a short time. And no one can see me, I can't do anything or even haunt their asses, I'm basically useless." He sighed, plopping down on a dusty chair resting against a chest.  An uncomfortable silence passed over us when Pete finally spoke up.

"So if you're not Vincent Flou then who is? And where's Mikey?"  Dakota chuckled with that hideous laugh which was really getting on my nerve.  

"You'll have to find out both for yourself.  But just think about where you got that book from.  Maybe that will give you an idea."  What could he mean by that? But before I could ask him, he faded into the silhouette around him, leaving us alone with each other.  

I took stock of everyone-thankfully they were all alive and well, except their faces seemed to be quite traumatized including Josh who's only care ever seemed to be the amount of weed hidden under his mattress.  However, I had even bigger worries at the moment, like how the hell I was supposed to find Mikey when he wasn't even here.  However, before I could voice my thoughts Frank beat me to it.

"But-but what about the eyes? That is a clear symbol for the Evil Eye, I even looked it up!" He threw his hands up in the air dramatically but Pete came and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I don't know, maybe it's some sort of ghost trick he used to fool us.  But all we do know is Flou is still out there and he probably has Mikey."  

"Well then where is he?" The group exchanged blank looks.  I tried not to let my venom spill into my words as I asked the next question. "How are we going to find Flou now?"  Again, confused looks were passed among us. The gears in my brain cranked like madness but all I got were a few dead particles floating inside my head.  I wanted to give up and go back to my room, hide under the covers and cry but I knew Mikey was still out there and I had to stay strong for him.  Suddenly, Ryan cleared his throat, silencing our thoughts instantly.

"I-I got the book f-from the m-music room," he whispered shakier than usual.  "M-maybe we could start there." I cocked my head.

"I bet there were hundreds of kids in that room that day. It could take forever."  

"More like 50," Pete shrugged.  "It's a small school and I have a list of all the names of the band kids.  We'll start eliminating them and see who fits the profile."  Finally, I could feel the pieces click into place like magnets on a fridge. 

"So we have a start," I announced with vigor in my voice.  "And I know where the music room is.  Mikey's probably there, too.  Let's go."  It only took one step for me to realize I was glued to the floor.  A panicked glance at the others confirmed they were in the same predicament.

"Uh guys," Josh said, fear rising in his words.  "What's going on?"  Suddenly the floor shifted and we were melting into the ground like victims of quicksand.

"What do we do!" Brendon shouted in a frenzy.  The floor was now up to our chests.

"I don't know just hang in there until we-" I couldn't hear the rest of the statement as I was submerged in the deathly substance.  I gasped for air but nothing came.  My lungs burned a hole in my chest and I kicked violently in search of the surface but found my actions were futile. Just as I felt my brain was about to explode suddenly the pressure was released and I took a huge gulp of fresh clean air.  Observing my surroundings I was relieved to see everyone intact but they shared the same bewildered looks painting their dark faces.  Because as I looked around at where I was standing I realized I was no longer in Davis Academy.


	39. Josh Dun Should Josh Get The Fuck Out

My feet crunched on broken pebbles and what I hoped to be dark dirt and not cow shit like certain areas of my Grandfather's farm with every step I took. I approached the others with a what's going on kind of face but it was clear they wereno help to me. Even Tyler, who was always sure of himself and his surroundings seemed to be at a loss for words. Without any other option, we all began moving up the pathetic excuse of a road in a huge deadly clump of confused teenagers. 

"Ryan, I'm scared," Brendon whined huddling close to his boyfriend.  Ryan wrapped a protective arm around the shorter boy, soothing him for the moment.  Pete rolled his eyes.

"Hey Noah and Allie, keep the cliche love scenes to a minimum please.  I don't want to puke before we see the dead bodies."  Brendon playfully swatted Pete on the head.

"Shut up Dean.  You're just grumpy because Cas is missing."  At that moment, he realized it was the wrong thing to say because Pete did not respond, instead hung his head low in a pathetic pout. 

"Pete, I'm sorry-"

"Don't be.  We'll find him, I'll make sure of that."  He sighed and kicked a nearby rock.  "But he's not my boyfriend.  He still insists he's straight."  Dammit, Mikey I thought angrily.  Half the school thinks they're fucking (which they probably are) and if Mikey's daily limps were anything to go by I think I know who's the stick and who's the pole.  After I save his ass I'm gonna have a long talk with him about not being a fuckboy and then kill him.  But only after we get him back because being his big brother I'm the only one allowed to hurt him.

We walked down the path in silence, the only sounds being the howl from what I hope weren't carnivorous wolves. The further we got, the more surreal our surroundings became and I began to question the sanity of my mind at the moment. The once dirt path we were walking on turned to shiny black obsidian and the blue sky became a fuchsia/purple color. 

"Toto, we're not in Kansas anymore," Frank said. I swatted the back of his head.

"Shut the fuck up you piece of emo trash. You're not allowed to make movie references when we're having a life crisis." 

"Oh, and if we're not?" Frank turned his head, a sly grin tracing his features.

"Then you still can't because I'm the king of pop culture." Frank scoffed.

"Oh yeah? Name one thing that happened in Star Wars besides Darth Vader telling Luke he's his father." 

"Hey!" I shouted. "Spoiler alert!" 

"Exactly," Frank concluded. I was about to find a snappy comeback to throw back at him, but instead was interrupted by Josh yet again.

"Hey, will you fags shut the hell up for once? I only came because Tyler promised me food if I did." No sooner did the words slip through his mouth then he turned to see everybody's eyes watching him carefully.

"Um...I..."

"seriously dude?" Brendon exclaimed. "You choose now to be an asshole? Shove it, because I don't want to hear it." Brendon wrapped an arm possessively around his boyfriend and created as much distance as he could between them without losing the group. Tyler sighed, grabbing his brother by the scruff of the neck.

"Josh we've talked about this. Don't say that word around gay people!" 

"Sorry, Ty," Josh mumbled. "I forgot."  I sent the kid a cold glare that had him looking away almost instantly before moving along with the rest of the crowd.  Again, the air became tense and silent with anxiety and pent up anger.

The further we walked, the more detail in the land I was able to make out.  A strange tingling sensation started at the back of my neck working its way down my spine reminding me something was off about this place, even more than it should be but I elected to ignore it.

Dark solid rock soon began to crunch away into black sand crumbling beneath our shoes and as the sky grew a little more vivid I began to spot swirls and patterns etched into the surface like transparent clouds.  Small specks of stars scattered around the area, some moving like foxes on a wild goose chase others still and never moving.  My stomach churned with urgency yet I lacked the ability to pinpoint why this place was giving me so much dysphoria.

"M-my legs hurt, I-I need to r-rest," Ryan huffed. Tyler took a bite of a nature bar he somehow found in his pocket.

"It's okay Ry, we'll just keep walking a little more.  I don't know what this is or where we are but it's got to end eventually."  Brendon turned to glare at Tyler and found a nice spot in the sand to lay Ryan down, resting his head in his lap.  

"Shut up, Tyler. If he says we rest, then we fucking rest."  Tyler shrugged nonchalantly, plopping down a few ways away from the couple.  I wanted to argue that we had limited time but thought better of it, instead lacing my fingers through Frank's long nimble hands and scooting next to the others.

"T-to answer y-your q-question, I h-honestly d-don't know where w-we are. I should b-be able to d-detect l-location but it's like m-my sense is b-b-blocked.  B-but I kn-know this place i-isn't on earth." Josh's eyes widened.

"You mean to tell me we're in outer fucking space?" i rolled my eyes.

"Yeah you dumb slut cake, we're definitely there! And it makes total sense that were magically able to breathe without our buttholes exploding from the goddamn pressure on our bodies. But of course you know all of that seeing as you definitely pay attention in science class."  Josh shot me a dirty look but Frank just laughed.

"Why are you so obsessed with paying attention in science?" He giggled.

"Because it's very important if you want to survive this goddamn world."  

"To be honest, this world has begun to feel more like a fanfiction than real life lately. I just want it to go back to normal."  

"I've got you there."  I fell back into the soft sand, resting my eyes for a bit while I could. I knew we should move but the smooth stones felt so good and we've been walking for so long I just needed this...

It felt like seconds before I was shaken awake by a furious Brendon. My eyes fluttered and focused to see all the others a few meters away, their legs pounding the ground furiously. 

"Gerard what the fuck? We were only supposed to stop for like a minute so Ryan could cool off! It's been nearly half an hour since you fell asleep." I groaned and sat up slowly. 

"What the fuck Bren? Why didn't you wake me up?" 

"Because you were like a corpse-we fucking screamed in your ear and you didn't stir. Anyway we need to go now." Brendon brought me to my feet and suddenly I was being pushed into the direction of a dark Black Forest filled with nothing but the shadows of dense mossy trees. 

"What the fuck? Why are we running?" i exclaimed when I managed to catch up with the others.

"Because they're after us," Josh shouted in a panicked voice. 

"it's almost like that time Susie Shawford spilled red soda all over her dress at the dance and everyone thought it was period blood and she started to Panic at the Disco. Damn I wish I was at that dance now. I don't want red soda all over my dress, not that I'd ever wear a dress, well actually it depends on the dress but for me it would have to be loose and slimming like-"

"b-Brendon shut the f-fuck up!" Ryan's small voice echoed over our heads.  Brendon lowered his head in shame.

"Sorry Ry."  

"This is no time for a pity party! If we slow down those things will get to us-" 

Frank never got the chance to finish the sentence because before I knew what was happening he was knocked to the ground by an invisible force, rolling in the opposite direction of us.

"Frank!" I cried, diving towards him, latching onto his legs before he could fall any further, hoisting him back to his feet. I never got to sneak a look at our attackers because the next thing I knew Frank grabbed my hand and led me away from the previous spot. 

Running for that long made me feel like a slug competing in a race with Usian Bolt. I was surprised I was still standing upright when I reached the forest, breaking through the moss to meet up with the others. They huddled behind a huge rock that stood at least 10 feet tall with a flat surface and wide edges. I joined them quickly, taking note of their condition.

Josh couldn't look worse. His shirt was dirty and torn from running, his blue hair a tangled mess. His shoes looked like they were thrown in the shredder then taken out a second later when the person realized their mistake. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead as he slumped against the rock, eyes wide with both relief and fear of the unknown.

Tyler, however, seemed perfectly fine. His crew cut hair was perfectly in place like a woman in a shitty horror movie and his white patterned shirt was still pristine. He sat beside his brother, an arm wrapped around him like a cocoon. 

As for the others, they huddled behind a large section of shrubbery whispering amongst themselves. Pete looked deflated, Brendon looked paranoid and Ryan had an oddly fierce expression written on his face as he plastered himself to his boyfriend like drywall. I motioned for the three to come around to the rock and they all huddled around me.

"Okay first of all what the fuck just happened?" The others exchanged vacant looks.

"We were running to the forest and now we're here! I'm so scared!" Josh exclaimed, trembling in his brothers arms. I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Josh go sit in the corner until you learn to grow a brain and not blurt out things WE ALREADY FUCKING KNOW!" I gave the boy a good shove towards the bush the others previously sat at until he stumbled and fell into the shrubbery. He made no move to get up, nor did anyone else go to help him. 

"Alright, now that we got that out of the way..." Ryan meekly raised his hand, muscles tense this time not with uncertainty but with anger. 

"Th-they're spirits o-of the Second Dimension," he explained to us. "T-they a-are invisible to R-regular people b-but I can s-see them. I-it's a huge a-army of spirits, I could te-tell, n-nearly t-the size of t-the Grand Canyon. I-if they s-stopped pursuing u-us it's because th-they meant to. A-an army that large g-gets what it wants." 

"And what does it want? Also what do you mean we're in the second dimension," Pete asked accusingly.

"It must have something to do with Vincent Flou! If only Ryan hadn't picked up that stupid book, or we never met that Dakota kid. I wish Patrick had been a better fucking teacher and found it before us so we wouldn't have to deal with this-" the words tumbled out of my mouth like garbage from a truck, yet something in the web of random phrases gave me a crazy idea. I pointed to Ryan's pocket. 

"Gimme the book." 

"Why-"

"Just gimme it!"  Reluctantly the boy set the heavy leather bound object in my outstretched palm.  Immediately I went to work, leafing through the pages.  

Most of the stuff was pretty boring, a couple french or Latin passages here and there but nothing important.  Unfortunately I couldn't seem to find what I was looking for.  I was about to give it up and hand the book back to Ryan when something in the corner of the page caught my eye.  I picked it up carefully, holding it out for everyone to see.

"It's a hair," i announced.  "A dirty blonde hair.  You know who that belongs to right?"  Pete scoffed.

"I know what you're thinking, Gee.  C'mon I knew Patrick my whole life, we grew up together! He wouldn't do that I swear!"  Scowling, I sent him a glare, setting the hair back into the book and flipped the page only to reveal a dark black stain spilled all over the pages.  Beside it was some crude writing in a hand that was all to familiar.  Mostly it was just random undecipherable gibberish but one thing stood out among the rest.

"Vincent Flou."  On the next page there was a line in the same exact sloppy handwriting that said Patrick Stump.  By then, I knew who it was.

"It's Patrick guys.  It's just gotta be."  

"That's great! He probably has Mikey too! But how the hell do we get out of this place?" Frank asked, skipping to the point.  

"I-I don't know," Ryan answered honestly.  "I-it should be impossible for h-humans to e-even be here y-yet here we are.  W-we keep moving, I g-guess."

"Well, the first thing we need to do is find Patrick," I muttered, grabbing Franks hand and pulling.  But I knew it was a mistake the moment my foot landed and I felt the familiar cool in my gut as I was engulfed in white flames.  behind me the others were screaming and shouting for me to move but it was as if I was paralyzed. I suddenly remembered where I knew this place from and it was safe to say I never wanted to return here yet here I am.  

That was the last of my thoughts before I was enveloped in darkness.


	40. H E L P

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for staying patient with me! I know I don't update on a regular basis and I'm sorry

Mikey's POV

Mikey felt like a goldfish tumbling through the never ending darkness of the deep sea, unable to stop the momentum that flung him from side to side with a bone chilling crack.  Every second he spent with his eyes closed was another rush of fear that traveled through his stoic body, another moment where his rapidly pumping heart would shake like a frightened squirrel and leap into the folds of his throat for comfort.  He was on the brink of consciousness, constantly fading in and out of his own mind, only he could never seem to focus on one thought for more than a nanosecond.  Even then, his senses were dulled like an old knife gone to waste, unable to hear anything other than the jumbled hum of whatever was going on outside his box of thought. He could only imagine the vivid hallucinations set on replay projected on the backs of his eyelids-dreams of blood and fire, of hell and the devil, dreams he tried his hardest to push out of one ear, but someone had stuffed it with wax.  He was descending into the darkness at a rapid rate, tumbling like a clump of compacted snow down a hill.  His body was in chains, he had no control, but something warm and tingly began to worm itself into the center of his heart spreading heat and rejuvenation to his icy body...

Mikey's eyes shot open like the flash of a camera.  His head was swarming with questions of what, where, when, while some unrecognizable source scraped the back of his skull like pointed talons.  Gingerly, he lifted a hand to rub the spot gently, only to realize his arms were bound to something thick and metal.

"Shit."  Either Pete wanted to get kinky or someone had drugged and tied him to a pole.  Well that's just great news, Mikey thought angrily.  He used what limited mobility he had to get a sense of his surroundings and try to spot anything that looked familiar.

Unfortunately the room was black as night, not a single strand of light able to penetrate the darkness engulfing him.  Mikey squinted to see if he could make out anything at all, but it seemed as though nothing wanted to be seen.  However, as he squinted a bit harder he was met with a blue aura glowing faintly in the distance like a candle lost at sea.  As the object grew closer, Mikey realized the speck wasn't just any drop of light, it was a very important one that belonged to a certain unforgivable person.

"Dakota."  He sneered.  As soon as he spoke the cursed name memories began to flow back to his thoughts like running tap water, from when he discovered the secret to how Dakota knocked him out when he threatened to tell his friends.

"Hello Mikey Way," Dakota greeted with a cruel grin, the light from his eyes luminating his face like a molten rock.

"Where am I? And why am I here?"  Mikey glared into the glowing eyes but Dakota's grin just widened to reveal sharp pointed fangs long enough to rip the flesh off a lion.

"I think you know if you've seen what you claimed to see.  It's all part of the plan which I'm sure you've heard of by now if you know that much," He scowled.

"Elaborate for me."  Dakota sighed happily and began circling Mikey like a cat toying with a mouse right before the kill.  Then he knelt down so his lips were level with Mikey's ear, dropping his voice to a hushed whisper that even dogs would strain to hear.

"You're the bait, Mikey.  You're like the steak for a dog.  We need you to lure your idiot brother here so we can take him and kill off his stupid little friends."  He paused, stopping right in front of his face.  "Then, we can kill you."  Mikey growled low in his throat and Dakota chuckled, walking away unharmed.

"He's not stupid!  He won't fall for your pathetic traps! He'll find out who the real Vincent Flou is and then your plan will be ruined."  Mikey screamed out into the darkness but Dakota's receding form paused only for a moment, like it was contemplating something, then continued it's course away from the other boy.

"You never should have looked in that mirror, Mikey Way.  They say ignorance is bliss."   That's all he offered before he melted into the darkness, leaving Mikey alone with his thoughts.

Mikey lay quietly for a few moments, contemplating ways of escape.  The ropes chaffed at his wrists and the knot was too complex to undo in his current position.  His hands pressed along the wood behind him in search of anything sharp, even a nail or screw, but to his anguish nothing came to him.  

"Dammit!"  He cursed in agony, resting his head against the pole he was tied to.  He wished he was in a supernatural episode, then maybe his ass would get saved by a badass chick or something.  Mikey sighed.  If only he were Sam or Dean, maybe even Cas, then he could Hulk out and beat the living shit out of that stupid ghost boy.  In all honesty Mikey expected to be left alone after Dakota vanished into the darkness, but to his surprise, he reappeared minutes later with a dark leather leash leading to an unrecognizable man with a dark hood covering his head.  It was too dark to make out much, but using the light of Dakota's eyes, Mikey could tell this guy was in extreme pain, as there were streams of blood flowing down his tattered clothes like an unhinged kitchen sink.  His plump form shook from the exertion of holding himself up, his hands held defensively against his chest.

"I don't know about you, but I prefer to play with my food before I eat it which is why I brought you this guy to keep you company.  He's a little scared at the moment but I bet he'll warm right up to you."  Dakota gave him a harsh shove, but he was still trembling like a chiwawa during a snowstorm.  

"P-please, I don't know who you are, just let me go, you've got the wrong guy!"  Dakota pushed on him harder causing him to fall face first to the floor.  

"I said move it!"  Quickly he was lifted back to his feet and the hood was ripped from his head.  When Mikey saw the face underneath, he gasped in astonishment.

"Patrick?" His music teacher nodded sadly.

"I'm sorry, I don't want to do this."  Do what?  Soon enough, he got his answer when he swung a formidable punch at his cheek, rattling a few teeth in Mikey's mouth.  From behind them, Dakota took a seat on the dusty ground and laughed.

"This is gonna be fun.  Anyone got some popcorn?"  This time, Mikey was prepared for Patrick's next move when his fist ruptured his gut like a piece of rock from a volcano.  He could only pray Gerard wouldn't be stupid enough to fall for Dakota's trap.


	41. Is This His Future

_I was dropping through a sea of clouds, not in the physical sense, where you could look out of your window and see the world of white whisk around you, but more of a dream like state. My mind laid in ruins, switching from one thought to another and back, fading in and out of consciousness, one moment hearing nothing but static, the next thing I knew voices were scurrying around my head begging me to float back to consciousness.  I couldn't make out a single strand of lint, much less a face in this sea of confusion, yet I saw snippets of memories and reality float on by._

_Somewhere in the back of my mind was the constant litany of Frank's voice shouting against my brain like a woodpecker would chip at a tree, but there was nothing I could do to reach it, for my subconscious might as well have been chained to a rock forever._

_Finally, my brain managed to settle on one thing, although I found myself pondering over the scene before me, wondering where The sudden feeling of Deja vu came from._

_I laid in a dusky room, where rats and spiders scurried along wooden planks littered in used cigarettes and broken beer bottles. A man stood in front of the mess, draped in a tattered flannel and loose, white washed jeans, his grimy beard stuck in a matted knot on the edge of his chin. His dark beady eyes were glazed over, as if they were dead although the man possessing them continued to stomp on by. He raised a bottle above his head, then with a hefty growl, chucked it across the empty room, letting it shatter against the door._

_"Stupid," he muttered. "Stupid, stupid..." Suddenly, the man began to shrink, his beard retreating into his skin, hair becoming a darker shade on his head. I watched as Frank shed the old man's skin, stepped out of the room, and suddenly he was on the rainy streets in front of our school. His face seemed devoid of life, eyes reddened but indecipherable in the dark dreary weather. He fished a picture out of his pocket, and I noticed it was a selfie of me and him. He angrily crumpled it up and let it fall to the floor below him, then covered his face in his hands, weeping._

_"Fucking Gee."  His tears blended with the rain, as the picture began to float away, dissolving along with the scene, until every source of light was gone from my brain, leaving me stranded in the wasteland of my mind._

_Who was behind this? I wanted answers, I wanted to know what it means, but instead I was greeted with a blind hand rubbing my back the wrong way.  I lay abandoned in the corner of my own head, unable to awaken, even when my friends needed me most.  I needed to escape this hellish nightmare.  Just then, a voice boomed across the landscape of my mind, like it was connected to some sort of overhead microphone._

_"Fool."  For what? Not knowing what your meaningless pictures are trying to convey?_

_"Yes."  Then tell me what they mean.  I don't want to play any games today.  The voice sneered cruelly._

_"You don't get it, do you?" Get what?_

_"This lesson. That you're tearing him apart."_

_What? Tearing who?_

_"Frank." Frank? But I haven't done anything to him._

_"So ignoring him to hang out with a friend that betrayed you wasn't wrong?"_

_Well-_

_"And then planning a scheme just to make him feel worse wasn't horrible?"_

_Well, yes. But why are you telling me this._

_"To show you that he doesn't need you. And where Eve puts him will be much better for him. Say goodbye to him while you can, although I doubt you even deserve that."_

_What? What are you-_

"GERARD!" Frank's voice pierced through my haze, and I finally snapped back to consciousness, my eyes flinging open with a start. I saw Frank hovering above me, a fearful look evident in his eyes, but by now that had dissipated into relief.

"Thank fuck. I thought you'd never wake up. You okay?" I nodded shakily, dreading on the words the voice had told me, as crazy as that sounded. Frank embraced me in a tight squeeze, wrapping his muscled arms around my limp neck. I hugged him back tightly, and we sat there holding each other for a few seconds, until Pete's irritated voice rung out into the open.

"Hey guys, I hate to ruin the moment but could you get the fuck up and help us?" Pete's angry voice cut through my head and finally we released our grips on one another to take a look at our surroundings.  When we realized where we were we both tensed, staring at each other with matching fearful looks.

"Oh shit!"


	42. The Flirt

Pete POV  
Pete growled as Gerard and Frank leisurely stood up and dusted themselves off like they had all day to play hop scotch in a meadow of butterflies.  Right now, the group was in quite a predicament, and the two idiots were doing nothing to help everyone else not die.

While Gerard was off in Narnia dreaming about dick, the world outside his small little brain decided to do a complete 360 and knock all the pieces off the board. For one minute, Pete's back was turned to Gerard, but when he turned around, a whole new scenery invited him. 

The sky was still flowing with different shades of lilac like a lava lamp, the ground made of clumps of dark obsidian. Except where a forest filled with tress used to be instead was a barren village that housed nothing but poorly made straw huts scattered along a dirt road like food for mice.   

"What the fuck?" Brendon murmured, looking around at the village.  Ryan, who had recently gained a certain air of ferociousness shot an arm out in front of his boyfriend.  

"S-stay back."  Brendon obeyed and Pete looked over his shoulder at Frank cradling the unconscious Gerard.  He must have missed the heavy padding of angry footsteps because the next thing he knew they were surrounded by what looked to be villagers draped in flimsy cotton patches, their dirt caked hands gripping sharp spears. They had surrounded the group, their weapons pointing towards their faces, and this lead them to where they were now, about to die while Gerard and Frank had a romantic Notebook moment. However, while watching the villagers Pete began to notice something was off about the group.

It was very faint, almost unnoticeable, but Pete could've sworn he saw something in those eyes.  They seemed to be glowing, albeit dimly, and when he took a closer look he noticed the villagers had no pupils or colors at all in their eyes, instead the iris was a translucent light grey which was enough to consider to be pretty damn odd in Pete's Book of Weird.  Another thing was that the faces of the villagers were almost misty, if that could happen, like someone took a photograph of a person and blurred it out with photoshop.  Thankfully Ryan caught the confusion and proceeded to explain the circumstances.

"T-they're ghosts, like the ones w-we saw i-in the army."

"What do they want?" Frank asked warily, staring at the strangers with trepidation. 

"I d-d-don't know. B-but wh-whatever you do d-don't move-"  ryan was cut off by the sound of shuffling feet somewhere to his right, then a huge thump as someone tumbled to the ground.

"Ow!" Josh exclaimed.  When he saw the livid look on Ryan's face he shrunk back meekly.  "Sorry."  The villagers, however, weren't so forgiving.  They closed in around them until they formed a tight ring, their spears pinned right up against their necks and backing them into each other so their backs touched.  

"Josh you fucking idiot!" Pete whispered angrily.  He couldn't believe they were about to die just because some idiot had to trip on a pebble. Josh just shrugged as if to say "oops" and Pete rolled his eyes. They should've never taken the kid with them, all he's done so far is annoy the shit out of Pete and almost get them killed. 

"Who are you!" A firm male voice shouted. "How dare thee enter our village!" 

"Okay who the fuck says thee in 2015?" Brendon mused.

"B-Brendon! Shut. Up." 

"Okay, sorry." Pete felt a pinch at his Adam's apple and focused his attention back in front of him. 

A girl was prodding him with a pitchfork, her hair matted like a bird's nest and framed around her dirty darkened face.  To be honest, she wasn't all that unattractive and maybe Pete would be hitting on her if she, you know, wasn't pointing a sharp object at his throat that threatened to slice off his head.

"What do you want?" Pete managed to croak out.

"Who are you!" The villagers boomed in unison.

"Look guys," Tyler began, unusually casual for a situation like this.  "We're just trying to save our friend.  We don't know how we got here but we want out as much as you want us so-"

"Thou hast the brain of a scallywag! Thee do not speakth the truth!" 

"Kill them!"  Pete ducked just as the girl's spear slashed right through the space where his head used to be.  The villagers howled together as they dove in on them like a pack of wolves.  Pete risked a quick fleeting glance around the villagers' feet to see if there was an exit but much to his dismay there were too many villagers to find a crevice, let alone one big enough to push himself through.  Also he'd have to get past the spears which would be nearly impossible since they were all watching him like a hawk. 

So instead, Pete deflated, closing his eyes and wishing himself a quick painless death although he doubted that would happen.  The forces above probably hated his guts for being an asshole 24/7 and would torture him with a slow and gruesome passing, like being roasted and eaten over a fire or having a knife plunged into his gut so he'd bleed out for a few hours.  

Pete waited as patiently as one could for their inevitable death, but it never came.  Slowly, he opened his eyes expecting a bloodbath but was surprised when instead he was faced with all the villagers lined up in a single file line with their heads down and knees to the ground.  Was Pete missing something?  

Suddenly it became clear when a long white shadow appeared over the obsidian floor, although Pete wouldn't exactly call it a shadow because it was pure and glowing, so maybe it was more of a reflection.  That must be their leader, he thought.  

When Pete caught sight of the man it belonged to, he gasped.  He seemed to notice as well, because with a chuckle and a smirk he turned his head to face Pete, sending him a flirtatious wink.  

"What's up, fuck cakes?" He announced in a cheery voice, leaning on the overly decorated stick he was holding.  "My name's Dallon, but you can call me sir if it turns you on."


	43. The King Of The Village Is A Sex Fiend!

Brendon's POV

Brendon would be lying if he said Dallon wasn't the sexiest thing he's seen (well, except for Ryan in a catsuit).  He was clad in dark red leather pants way too tight to be seen as functional and an overly studded black belt with lengths of chain dangling from it every few inches.  He was topless, showing off his beautifully toned body covered in a spattering of black ink that traveled from his chest and snaked up his arms and neck.  His soft brown hair was messed up like a bird's nest, but in a sexy sort of way. But most of all, Brendon was mesmerized by the horns perched atop his forehead, curled upwards in an imposing stature. 

Dallon surveyed the group, his eyes roaming over everybody briefly.  When he got to Brendon he lingered for a bit longer, although Brendon hoped it was just his imagination. He didn't want any beef with the guy running this place.

Dallon held up what looked like Gandalf's walking stick, except this one was black with a red snake curled around the tip.  He paced them carefully, his stick clicking the ground with every step he took.  Nothing but silence passed through the air for a good long minute, before Gerard spoke up.

"Who are you?"  

"Who me?" Gerard rolled his eyes, which probably wasn't the best idea considering Dallon could smite him at any given time.

"No, the name of the dildos behind you, yes you, macaroni fuckcheese!"  Brendon cringed-sometimes he wanted to put Gerard on vibrate so he wouldn't say something stupid that could get everyone killed. Brendon waited, every single nerve in his body on edge anticipating the painful blow that will end his life but instead it never came.  Dallon narrowed his eyes, glaring down at Gerard for a bit, then burst into a fit of laughter.  

"God that is my favorite insult of all time!" He kicked a villager behind him.  "Hey Bertha you macaroni fuckcheese go sort out the light pebbles from the dark pebbles over by the hill." 

"But sir that shall take weeks-" (WEEKES)

"Did I stutter?"  Dallon shot the stick to the floor, and seconds later a gut wrenching scream like nails on a chalkboard left the woman's open mouth.  "Do it!"  Bertha was off the floor and scrambling away before she could face any more of Dallon's rage, leaving behind a trail of blood with every step. Brendon glanced at the others noting their matching looks of horror but Dallon waved it off.

"What? Bertha's a fucking bitch okay? It's just a single toe, she's got 9 more, she'll be fine." Nobody made a move to speak, so Brendon decided to take an opportunity for himself.

"What do you want from us," he asked firmly. Dallon spun around, eyes locking with Brendon's in a smoldering stare already making him feel weak at the knees. 

"Me? I don't want anything. You were the ones that came here." 

"W-we didn't mean t-to!" Ryan argued. "W-we j-just-"

"Appeared here? Yeah, that happens. Don't worry though, it's all part of eve's plan, not that I really give a fuck about that bitch and her stupid bullshit." Plan? What the fuck? Brendon thought. As if reading his mind Dallon took a step towards Brendon.

"You're pretty when you're confused," he grinned, baring shark jagged teeth. Well, Brendon knew who he was not getting a blowjob from anytime soon. Brendon blushed madly and took a step back. 

"Uh, thanks?" Luckily Ryan came to save the day because soon he found himself engulfed in the beanstalk boy as arms wrapped around his chest possessively. 

"B-back off. D-demon or not h-he's mine." Dallon laughed as Ryan's arms grew tighter around Brendon's middle. 

"So you two are together? Well that's okay, it's more fun that way." 

"Back to the point," Brendon addressed, "you know about Eve. What's her plan. And why are we here? What's going on? I don't know who you are but you're not trying to kill us and that's good because I don't want to die and I just want to get back and save my friend-"

"Whoah there, slow down," Dallon chuckled. "Now, I know all about your friend. I also know about the plan and what's happening to you kiddos." 

"Then tell us!" Pete demanded.

"I will agree to tell you," Dallon continued, "on one condition." Oh god, Brendon thought. Here it comes. Dallon flicked his eyes to Brendon caught under Ryan's intense grasp and Brendon could predict that moment when Dallon turned him into one of his slaves and made him count the rocks with Bertha. 

"I want you to suck me off." Well, he certainly wasn't expecting that.

"What? No!" Brendon exclaimed, appalled by the mere thought. "I have a boyfriend! Can't you ask Pete to suck you off instead?" Dallon moved over to Pete, scanning him from head to toe then shrugged. 

"Nah, emo boys aren't my type. But I'll take a cutie like you any day." Dallon winked flirtatiously. 

"well forget it because it's not happening." 

"Aww are you sure?" Dallon pouted like a puppy. "I'd hate to send you into the ring of death. And if you don't agree all your friends are gonna die and that's gonna suck," he said in a sing song voice. "Especially if they owe you money," he grimaced. "Friends never keep their promises, even in death." 

"Br-Bren we don't have a-another option," Ryan confessed. 

"Are you seriously agreeing to this?"

"B-between dying a-and having m-my boyfriend c-cheat on me m-momentarily I-I'll ch-choose the latter." A smile formed on Dallon's lips.

"Hey, if it helps I'll even let Ryan join the fun. You know what they say, two is a good time but three is a party." 

"Okay they do not say that! You just made that up!"

"So we got a deal or not?" Dallon actually looked serious for a moment. Brendon flitted his gaze from Ryan to the guy in front of him, collapsing in defeat. 

"Yes."


	44. The Plan Of The Demon

Gerard's POV

Dallon, Brendon, and Ryan all left hand in hand, thankfully leaving for one of the shacks nearby so none of us are forced to bleach our eyeballs.  The only problem was when they came back, Brendon and Ryan had each other's shirts on backwards with their pants undone and sweat dripping from their tousled hair.  From Dallon's spotless appearance I could tell someone did more than a blowjob to my two friends but I wasn't too bothered by that.  

"That was...great," Brendon panted between breaths.

"Y-yeah it was."  The two exchanged knowing looks and I covered my eyes, wishing the PDA would go away.

"Alright now down to business."  Dallon clapped his hands together.  "What do you want to know? I'll tell you anything."  Josh smirked.

"Alright, who topped?"  Dallon threw his head back and erupted in a fit of laughter.

"Is that even a question?"  Both Brendon and Ryan shared matching red tomato faces and unkempt shirts.  How Dallon could fuck both of them in less than fifteen minutes was beyond me, but I feel like I'm better off not knowing anyways.  

"I-I to-top us-us-usually," Ryan offered with even more stutter than usual.  

"That's nice Ryan," Frank said casually.  "I do that too.  With Gerard."  

"Hey!" I shouted.  "We haven't had sex yet but if it came down to it I'm definitely putting my donk in your honk!"  Frank rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say, virgin."  Snickers were heard around the room but I immediately quieted them with a glare.

"We're getting off topic," i announced, changing the subject.  "First of all, what are you?" I addressed Dallon.  "And why does the scene keep changing wherever we go?"  

"Well, if you can't tell, I am a demon.  A demon is what you can become if you do well as a ghost, otherwise you are stuck with an afterlife of boredom and servancy to other demons.  This place, the Second Dimension..." He gestured around him, "is about as unstable as a house of cards. One little breath of air on the wrong area and boom! The whole place remakes itself into something else. I rule this shitty ass village that protects Eve against intruders which is how you ended up here.  Usually the scenery changes because having as much power as she does Eve can manipulate the fabric of reality and change it at her will, and you were getting a little too close to her location for her liking."  I nodded processing what I just heard. 

"And her plan? What's that?" Dallon's expression contorted to that of distain, his eyes growing darker than before.

"I don't know. I'm only a middle class demon, and the upper class or the more powerful are the only ones who get juice on all the inside stuff like that. All I know is she needs you for something big, but I don't know what." He pointed a clawed finger at me and I took a step back. 

"Me? But why?" The group bore the same blank look, not offering any signs of relief. I had no idea why I had beef with eve. For one, I didn't even know this world existed until a few months ago. She had no reason to want some stupid high school kid with the athletic ability of soggy mashed potatoes. But from what I could infer, she probably used Mikey to get close to me, and I knew wherever Mikey is will lead me to a trap, but I didn't really care at this point. 

"Do you know where my brother is?" I questioned. To my surprise Dallon actually nodded, but the words that came next were painful for me to hear.

"He's in the most guarded area of this hellhole. The only problem is that place is nearly impossible to reach. And even if you save your brother there's no guarantee you'll be able to escape from here, I mean the portal to the human realm is closing as we speak." Dallon sighed. 

"I hate Eve, we all do, and I want to see you carve up that bitch. So that's why I'm going to help you." He handed me a thumb sized bottle of clear liquid, barely wider than my fingernail.  "Drink this, it's an energy drink. It tastes like butt, but it will keep you going if anything happens."  I examined it, sniffed it and when I assumed it was safe I downed it in a single gulp.

"Arrgh, gross!"  Dallon was right-the stuff tasted like Banana flavored vodka.  To say the least I, felt like I was going to hurl, yet somehow I managed to keep my dinner safely lodged inside my stomach.  Dallon laughed.

"I know right? It tastes like Gertrude's three dead children! Gertrude you bitch where are you?"

"I'm over here sir!"  Dallon immediately walked over, clicked his pole to the ground and Gertrude's hair immediately started to fall out.  She shrieked in horror but Dallon simply cackled maliciously and walked away.  By now his serious tone was long gone and he was back to being the dickhead who laughs at other's misery. 

"Damn, that was a good one! Gertrude will be crying as much as her husband did when she killed her children! Ah, villagers!"

"Uh, hey Dal?" Brendon spoke up.  Dallon turned around, arching a perfectly waxed eyebrow I was definitely not jealous of.

"Yes, my peasant?"  Brendon rolled his eyes.

"Haha, very funny.  Just, how do we get to Mikey?"  

"Ah, that."  From his pocket he fished out a single golden pearl about the size of the pinky nail.  "Take this, and have your brother pictured in your mind and crush it in your hand.  Make sure you're all touching each other or one of you would be left behind and I'd have to feed you to the wolves."  He mock pouted before gingerly handing the pearl to me.  I eyed Frank.

"Well, you heard him.  C'mon Frank grab my dick."  Frank shoved me backwards.

"Shut up, loser.  We all know your dick's the size of a walnut seed and way to small to grab."

"Okay that accusation is false, my dick is plenty meaty and long and you've seen it so don't tell me-"

"Oh my god just do it!" Pete shouted from the corner, fed up with our off topic discussion.  Frank and I exchanged wide grins, grabbing hold of each other's hands.

"Ready guys?" I asked.  The group nodded and I shut my eyes picturing Mikey vividly in my mind from his loose choppy hair to those ugly glasses he always wore so they hung off the very tip of his nose.  I crushed the pearl in my hand, feeling a sudden gust of wind jump through my veins like a kite during the spring.  It lasted several seconds, and when it was over I felt all tingly and warm on the inside.  I peeled open my eyes, expecting the worse, but what I saw was just so unpredictable.

"Gerard Way and friends, put your hands in the air and come quietly!"


	45. Prison

The area was shrouded in the blankets of darkness with neon green rain falling from the sky like nuclear toxins that seemed to glow like stars in the sky, but somehow the land structures themselves seemed fairly normal...and by normal I mean the ground was dirt instead of obsidian and the sky was black from night. However, it was hard to notice anything when the sky and ground was only a vast space of black. In fact, the only way I could even see five feet in front of me were from the blue lights of hundreds of torches held by a dirt caked crowd carrying pitchforks and knives. In front of them was a group of men clad in formal business suits, strange attire compared to the people around us. In their hands were black pistols, another out of time object. Words spat from their mouths like spitfire, but I was too busy taking in the scene and trying to make sense of things to notice or care.

Behind them was a huge building complex completely made of stone, devoid of so much as a crack of light in the wall, except for a single wooden door. Hundreds of villagers were pouring out of the area like ocean water would lash upon land, livid expressions on their pale dirty faces as they threatened us with their imposing pointy objects.

"Come on! Hands up!" One of the men with the guns screamed, snapping me back to the present.  With no other choice I raised my hands in the air, signaling for the rest to do the same.  "Alright, keep them there," they ordered as several men from the crowd prodded our backs with their weapons forcing us towards the castle.

"What's going on?" Brendon asked.  "Where the fuck is Mikey?"  

"Oh that little brother?" The bearded man behind me answered.  "He's not here.  He's somewhere much more secure where no one can find him."   

"Wait what?" I interjected with anger.  "But Dallon said-"

"Dallon does not work for you," the man responded in a stony voice.  "You fools thought he'd do anything to help you?"  He laughed again.  "He's a fucking demon! He's on our side, not yours you stupid little humans."  So he tricked us.  Go figure.

"What?" Brendon screeched.  "I let that bitch bang me AND my boyfriend and the little cunt turns us over? What the fuck is wrong with him!  The next time I see him I'm going to make him take a dildo so large it rips his ass in two!"

"Brendon calm down-"

"Don't tell me what to do!"  Amazingly, our heads were still attached to our necks and nobody's limbs had been torn off yet, but if Brendon keeps sassing away there won't be anything left of us.

"Shut the fuck up!" Pete growled. "Now is really not the time. Unless you want us to all get stabbed I'd shut your whorish dick eater if I were you." That seemed to keep Brendon quiet.

The villagers led us inside their huge palace which was furnished with surprisingly modern artifacts that looked like they were imported from some lavish foreign designer with beautiful polished floors and fancy leather couches. However, I did not get a very good view of the orates because soon we were lead down a pair of rough stone steps to an area that was a bit less nice.

For one it reeked like Snoop Dog's weed hoodies and the nearly burnt out lights barely let me make out a vague outline of our surroundings.  He lead us to a dark space in the corner lined with an unrecognizable barrier. There was a slight rattle of a lock and then we were shoved in like a herd of cattle.

"Sit tight, kids. Eve will be out soon to kill you nice and slow." The men chortled through their ugly coarse beards, laughing up a storm. I rolled my eyes.

"I'd advise you to stop quoting your mother from when she was in bed with me. I've told you several times that moment was private." The chortling ceased immediately and there were a few seconds of eerie silence before a rough tug from a grisly hand pulled me against something cold and metal, forcing my face into a strange cage like wall.

"Listen here, pal, there will be no funny buisness around here, so keep your mouth shut or I'll-"

"Kill me?" I rolled my eyes and snorted. "Bitch from what we've heard we're all gonna die anyway, so your threats won't make a difference. And guess what tough guy? You don't fucking scare me." Okay, that was a total bullshit lie, I was shitting my pants at the moment but I wasn't about to let Tough Guy realize that.  His first clenched with anger, pulling me up higher.  

"Oh you son of a bitch I swear to god I'll-"

"He's not worth it Calvin," one of the man's buddies said, forcing Calvin to release his grip on me.  "Come on, we have work to do.  And you," he turned back around, or at least I thought he did because it was too dark to tell, "are going to stay in your fucking cage and be good little pets until we can kill you."

"Kinky," I responded with a smirk.  "I like."  

"ARRRGH!" One of the men, probably Calvin, shouted.  "Someone duct tape that kids mouth shut."  However, his reaction elicited no response from his partner other than the painful huff and the steps of leather clad boots retreating from our so called cage.  I sighed and slouched against the wall, tired of this day.

"So what? Are we gonna die in here?" Frank's voice rang out through the room.  Sadly, through the thin curtain of light casting illuminations into the room, I could see the other figures nod their heads.

"Yeah," Brendon sighed.  "This fucking sucks.  I don't want to die like this!" 

"Who does?" Pete chortled without amusement.  "If I had it my way I'd be back at home sprawled on the couch stuffing my face with potato chips while watching Breaking Bad.  But instead I'm here."  He sighed.  Silence swept over our heads and tickled it's way under our skin, tracing it until it eventually reached the center core of our brains.  Not a word was spoken for a long time, just ourselves trapped in our own heads pondering our lives and soon to be deaths, twiddling with old ideas in the depths of our minds.  Finally, Frank cleared his throat breaking through the wall and sending millions of shattered fragments tumbling to the floor to be forgotten.

"Gee? Can I ask you something?"  I sensed the hesitation in his voice.

"Yeah. What is it?"  A huge breath of air was let out somewhere to my left.  He paused before speaking.

"Remember earlier when you were...out of it and I had to scream your name to get you to come back?"  Memories of bruised thighs and bloodied fists rushed through my brain. I tensed up slightly, but nodded nevertheless.

"Yeah."  

"What was that about?"  Fuck, what the hell was I supposed to tell him?  I couldn't exactly explain the truth.  I had to think up a lie.

"Oh, it was just another one of Eve's threats.  Probably sent from one of her stupid demons."  Thankfully, Frank seemed to take it, and asked no further questions.  

Our conversation was cut short when we were interrupted by the shielding brightness of a light being toyed with.  I squinted, letting my eyes adjust before they refocused on the problem ahead of me.  

The lights were still pretty dim, but at least I could now see everything as opposed to relying on silhouettes.  The room was dank, there was fresh urine spread across the floor and human bones and skulls littered the floor.  Unidentifiable mounds of god knows what snaked the perimeters and now that I could see everything, the smell seemed to grow 10 times worse.  My eyes began to water and I wanted to puke so bad.  But the worse part about it was the man lying a few feet away from the cage the men had trapped us in, his arms outstretched as he used them to drag his body across the disgusting floor.  

He left a trail of blood wherever he went and from what I could tell where his hand used to be was reduced to a broken bloodied stump.  His clothes were shredded, his skin encrusted with dirt and his hair was a rats nest on his head.  Finally, he reached our cage where there was a massive metal lock that seemed impossible to open. The man grabbed onto one of the bars and stared at us with his filth ridden face.  

"You-you guys need to stop her," he said in an oddly familiar voice. "She's gonna take everybody if you don't." 

"Who are you?" I demanded.  The man, who had now fallen back to the floor, faced me and then I saw it.  I knew who those baby blue eyes belonged to.

"Patrick," Pete gasped.  "It's you."


	46. Not Vincent

"Or should I say Vincent?" I asked without mercy. However, Patrick held his hands (and stump) up in surrender.

"Listen to me, we don't have much time! I'm not Vincent Flou, that's just a set up Eve used to throw you off course. If you want to save your brother, find a way to get the hell out of here!" I scoffed.

"Oh yeah and what? Wait for Dakota or Eve to be outside ready kill us? Please, we're not dumb.  We saw your handwriting, your name, and your hair. I don't know what game you're playing, but it's not going to work." Patrick slammed his fist into the ground, falling to the floor and clumsily landing on shaky knees.

"I'm not! If I was Vincent why would I let you out?  Why wouldn't I just kill you now?"

"I dunno, maybe it's part of your special plan," I threw at him.  Patrick ignored me and went on.

"And the name. Why would Vincent reveal his identity if he wanted it to be kept secret? From what I know the guy is smart, and smart people don't just leave obvious hints like that behind without a purpose."  His words elicited no response from either me or the group.  Instead of moping around at the subject, I addressed the other matter at hand.

"Well? Are we just going to sit here talking to this guy or are we gonna figure out an escape?" 

"And leave him behind?" Pete asked, gesturing towards Patrick. "Fuck no!" 

"If we bring him there's a chance that he'll kill us," Frank reminded him.

"There's a chance anything will kill us!" Pete mentioned.  "He might be innocent!  Would you just leave some poor dude on the ground to die?"  

"Would you risk your ass to save someone who's probably gonna die anyways?" I countered.

"He's not Vincent!" Pete insisted. "He said so, right Patrick?" Patrick nodded in agreement, raising his arm to speak but we ignored his pleas.

"People lie Pete!" Brendon argued.  Pete glared at his friend.  The two exchanged more banter for a few minutes, before they were silenced by Patrick's stub scraping against Brendon's cheek through the metal cage.

"Ew! Patrick are you nasty!" Brendon moaned, scraping the blood from his skin.

"Stop it you two! There's no time for that! Leave me here, I don't care, just go save your brother! Eve is cooking up something big, and if you fail to stop her it won't be just you in danger-it'll be the whole world!" 

The whole world?  I thought skeptically.  What could Eve possibly do that puts the entire planet earth at risk?  However, I decided not to dwell on it-we'll get there later.  We stared at Patrick warily, racking the situation at hand through our dusty rotten brains.

"I mean he's got a point," I addressed the group after a minute. "We could either stay and get eaten by those Neanderthals, or we could leave. What do you want to do?" Silence resonated around the room, and slowly but surely I saw the others nod their heads in agreement.  It appears a decision has been made.

"Alright, now all we gotta do is make...our escape..."  I trailed off when I noticed the others were no longer paying attention, instead their eyes were focused on Patrick's body slumped against the bars, his glazed eyes rolled into the back of his head.  His hands rested in between the slits as if they were trying to reach us from the other side.

"Patrick?"  Pete exclaimed wide-eyed.  "Patrick!"  He grabbed the teachers face through the cage, shaking his body like his life depended on it, which it sort of did.  "Say something, dammit!"  But Patrick's lifeless head did not move even a fraction of an inch.  Pete stared at the corpse of the man he used to know, then buried his face into the crook of his bloody neck, breaking down in a fit of sobs.  

"I grew up with you," he told the dead body.  "You were my only friend my entire middle school career.  You were the only one who was ever there for me.  You can't leave me!  You...can't..."  Pete's voice broke off with a hitch, letting Patrick fall to the floor in a tangle of limbs.  Brendon threw his arms around his friend and let Pete sob into his shirt, patting him gently on the back.  The rest of us simply waited by awkwardly, not wanting to intrude on the emotional scene before us.  However, all that was interrupted when I spotted two massive black horns out of my peripheral vision, followed by a throaty voice that sounded like a mutilated frog's vocal chords.  He clicked his tongue in amusement.  

"Crying like a weak bitch isn't gonna bring Mr. Doughnut here back to life, Wentz," Dallon said nonchalantly, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth. Both Pete and Brendon shot Dallon a sinister glare that could melt someone's skin off if they tried hard enough.

"Fuck you whore," Brendon growled.  "Leave us alone you back stabbing bitch."  Dallon chuckled.

"Sorry, B, can't do that.  I've got orders from the boss." He fished out a key and unlocked the cage, grabbing hold of Brendon, Ryan, and Pete by the cuffs of their shirts.  He pushed them forward then prodded them with that goth looking stick he always held at his side.

"We need you guys.  And don't you even think of running off you little brats!" He growled menacingly, making Ryan shrink away from Dallon's frightening voice. "Now," he said with a much calmer demeanor, "you guys come with me.  You four go with Craig."  He gestured towards the burly man from earlier, leaning against the wall with a smirk on his face.  Dallon poked at his group, leading them towards the steps by the far end of the room.

"Now if you excuse me, it's time to get out of the smelly basement.  It's smells like Ryan's pubes down here!"  Dallon complained.

"H-hey!" Ryan pouted.

"Shut up!"  Dallon ordered, jabbing Ryan hard in the gut, almost making him fall over.  Brendon held his hand out to steady him, sending an angry glare at Dallon.  He nodded at Craig.

"Craig, you know what to do."  

"Yes, sir," Craig saluted.  He motioned us up and with one swift movement, then Frank, Tyler, Josh, and I were being herded away from the light and into the abyss of darkness, unsure of what was next to come.  All I knew was, whatever lay beyond those shadows wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think Vincent is?


	47. The Ghost of Patrick Stump

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is such a mess! It has been dragging on for too long, I really want to finish it soon.

Brendon's POV

Brendon was a teapot, his insides overflowing with red hot rage and hatred, spilling out onto the floor like a twisted version of Niagra Falls. His eyes, nearly popping out of their sockets, focused on the man, or demon, just a few feet in front of him, practically molesting his boyfriend on the spot.  Dallon had Ryan trapped at his side, purposely toying with the boy just to piss him off.

"Leave him alone," Brendon said sternly, although he knew Dallon wouldn't listen. Like he predicted, Dallon completely ignored him and continued assaulting Ryan, kissing him, grabbing his butt, among other things that made Brendon want to rip out a bone from his rib cage and use it to stab Dallon in the temple like a gory spin off of Adam and Eve.  Except he couldn't do that, because Dallon would behead him faster than a Kardashian could upload a sex tape, before Brendon even got the chance to puncture himself.  And even if he did succeed, without a doctor around to help him out, Brendon would die from the pain and blood loss.  Suddenly, Ryan pushed Dallon away with all the strength he could muster and retreated to Brendon's side like a fierce kitten standing up to it's master.

"L-leave me a-alone," he demanded in a shaky voice.  "A-and s-stop m-molesting m-m-me you ho-horny s-sex crazed f-freak."  Dallon chuckled, clicking his tongue against the roof of his mouth.  If he was a cat, he'd have a tail that would constantly swish side to side in amusement.

"That wasn't very smart of you, Ry, but I'll let it slide for now.  I have orders not to shank anyone's ass while we're riding the train of death today.  Choo choo!" Dallon pumped his first in the air a few times, mimicking the movements of a railroad conductor.

"Orders? From who?" Brendon asked with a smirk. "Your boss?  Doesn't that make you somebody else's bitch, or are you too pussy to admit it?" Brendon chortled to himself, just to piss Dallon off, because he was pretty enraged at the demon at the moment, but it turned out to be a horribly suicidal idea. Almost immediately, Brendon found himself being grappled and held against the wall, both his wrists clenched in the demon's long clawed fingers that dug into his skin. Dallon ironically smelled of rich peppermint, his hot breaths puffing against Brendon's exposed neck like heat filled wind on a sweltering summer day.

"Look you little twat," Dallon growled. "I am nobody's bitch. You're mine. Just because you're sad I get to play with the little twink you call your boyfriend doesn't give you an excuse to start acting like a cunt. Now behave, or you won't like the consequences."  With a harsh shove, Brendon was pushed to the side, nearly crashing into Pete. "Now get moving." Dallon once again wrapped a predatory arm around Ryan, a wolffish grin mirroring his actions. Ryan rolled his eyes, but made no move to stop Dallon.

"Hey," Pete whispered, bumping into Brendon just a little too hard.    Brendon turned his head to the side, meeting Pete's glare.  "Zip your goddamned lips before Dallon goes Terminator on us."  With that, Pete moved forward, leaving Brendon alone to reflect on himself.

Dallon led them upstairs, where the vile inducing room eventually faded into a luxurious mansion complete with velvet sofas and hand crafted rugs and furniture.  He marched them onwards past what Brendon assumed was a living room, except it happened to be twice the size of his entire dorm and into an equally extravagant closed off space. Dallon flung open the door and Brendon gasped, Dallon not even trying to hide his smirk.

In the center of the room laid a marble desk that shined from polish, with a few fluffy chairs in front of it.  Off to the side were an assortment of colorful boxes piled neatly on top of each other as well as a few shelves stacked with folders and notebooks.  Behind the desk sat a balding man draped in a formal suit holding a stack of papers in his hands. Next to his other hand sat a small wooden box about the size of a palm resting quietly on the desk. He looked up from his papers, nodding at Dallon, then addressed the group with a wave of his hand.

"Take a seat, boys," he ordered in a formal voice. Brendon did as he was told along with the rest of the group.  There was a long pause in between that moment almost like the guy was examining them under a microscope, then finally he spoke with mock sincerity, as most dickhead politicians do. (Looking at you @donaldtrump) 

"I'm sorry.  I am so so sorry.  This has all been one huge mistake.  It was never supposed to be like this.  I am so sorry."  Brendon tilted his head in confusion.

"You're sorry? For what?"  Was he perhaps apologizing for Dallon's discourteous behavior? The man behind the desk sighed.

"You were never supposed to be dragged into this mess. Eve, Mikey, The Weeping Woman, that's the others' mess." Brendon was pretty sure by "the others" he meant his friends that left with that Craig guy. "Unfortunately, our boss requested your presence in this situation, yet he has no use for you! He wants you killed." 

"Y-you mean w-we die?" Ryan asked with fear laced in his voice. Pete rolled his eyes.

"No, dipshit, we decorate ourselves in flowers and ride elephants into the sunset!" Ryan scowled.

"O-okay, s-stupid q-question, sorry." The man at the counter waited for Pete to say something, more, then continued when he was met with silence.

"Like I was saying, the boss wants you killed. BUT I happen to have another option, one that's better for you."

"Really? Do we get to go home?" Brendon said with excitement. The man chuckled in amusement and shook his head.

"No, that is impossible! Once you are in the spirit realm, you may not return from it. Instead I have an alternative." He reached for the box by his side, flipping it open to reveal a tiny oval shaped pill. It kind of looked like a mini vibrator, Brendon observed.

"Take one of these, gain infinite power. Everything you've ever dreamed of will be yours." He smiled coyly, dropping the pill into Brendon's outstretched hand. Brendon examined it, watching the grains inside of it roll across the surface like snow. However, he balantly refused to swallow it, knowing it had to be a trap.

"Alright, what's the catch?" Pete asked skeptically, a bit more accusation laced through his voice than what Brendon would've deemed appropriate. The man, however, barely noticed and shrugged calmly. 

"Nothing," he said. "I may ask you to do me some favors every once and a while, but they're really nothing big."  

"Oh?" Pete asked with suspicion.  "What kinds of favors?" The man shrugged.

"Just some simple errands, killing the weeds, building some huts, homocide, nothing major or life threatening." Brendon shook his head in disbelief. 

"No, I think I'll pass. But I appreciate the offer. Can you let us go now?" The man laughed.

"No way! But I respect your decision," he declared like he was some kind of philanthropist. "But," he began again, holding up a hand, "I'd really thing about this if I were you. You can have anything you've ever wanted. Anything at all." Brendon shook his head yet again.

"Seriously, no thanks, were good-"

"Love, compassion, intelligence, a social life-I'm pretty sure you could use some of that last one, kid."  He pointed at Ryan with his ugly fat finger.

"Hey!"  Brendon growled, gripping Ryan's knee protectively with one hand. The man laughed maliciously, ignoring Brendon.

"But it's more than that.  It's not about brains, or beauty, even if you could use some. I know what you need and I can give it to you."  Ryan shook his head.

"I-I don't k-know what y-you're talking a-about," he stuttered nervously.

"Oh I think we both know what I mean, Ryan. I know all about your little problem, you know, that thing that consumes your life?"

"S-shut u-up!" Ryan growled. 

"It affects everything, your speech, your dreams, your actions, all because mommy and daddy used to use you as their own personal punching bag." He mock pouted, his voice dripping like a Popsicle of sarcasm. Ryan's face contorted into anger, fire practically burning from the inside of his shoes, but he didn't dare move from his spot. "You're not as strong as Gerard. You can't block out those memories like him. Your walls always crumble like they were made of glass. You may be highly intelligent, but socially, you'll always be an outcast." 

"L-leave me a-a-alone!" Ryan screamed, his eyebrows knit together like threads of yarn, face scrunched like that of mastiff and white knuckles gripping the seat as he bounced up and down.

"C'mon boy, don't you want freedom from that burden? No more stutter, and no more panic attacks. You can be the guy you've always wanted to be." He held out the pill in his hand. "One swallow, and it'll be all yours." Ryan's fierce gaze matched his opponents intensity as each of them conversed in the quietest way possible. There was no doubt in Brendon's mind that Ryan would make the right decision-he had to, he was Brendon's everything. 

However, to his horror, Ryan began slowly reaching for the pill, one tiny inch at a time. The man had a wild smile painted on his face. Finally, Ryan's hands grasped the pill, clutching it between two fingers as he raised it to his mouth. His eyes screwed shut, the man's grin grew like the Cheshire cat, but then something unexplainable happened that shook the stars out of everyone.

It was a blur of silver that whizzed past Ryan's face, sending the man and Ryan flying in opposite directions, both hitting the floor with a thud. The silver calmed down, only now Brendon realized who that blob was.

"Patrick?" Pete asked, astonished at this fresher, cleaner Patrick, standing in front of the desk, covering Brendon's view of the man. His skin was translucent, his eyes flickering from blue to gray, but the urgency in his voice was prevalent to anyone who could hear it.

"I don't have much time, I'm losing energy as we speak. But I'm warning you, from beyond the grave, DON'T TAKE THOSE PILLS! I can't explain what happens if you do, but everything that man promises you is a lie-" Patrick suddenly disappeared, his silver vapor of energy ensnared in the palm of the man.

"Ignore him," The man sighed apathetically. "He was lying to get you on my bad side." Once again, he pushed his hand forward. "Now, what do you say about those pills?" He snapped his fingers. The three boys exchanged equally indifferent looks, and shook their heads.

"We're good," Brendon said. "I don't know what Patrick meant, but whatever it is, it can't be good." The man chuckled, his thick bushy eyebrows risen on his face from amusement.

"Well you see, we've got one minor setback. Because well, I don't give a fuck what you want! You guys are gonna take these fucking pills whether you like it or not!" The man slammed his hand down on the table. "Dallon! Come here, boy. Take these boys to the... chambers." 

"Yes sir," Dallon saluted, and then the group was dragged out of the fancy office, and once again flung into an abyss of darkness.


	48. Is It Worth It?

Brendon was afraid, his entire body quivered from anxiety like a puppy would during a thunderstorm. Except he wasn't a puppy and this was no thunderstorm. This place where Dallon lead them was far worse than a crack of lightning illuminating the sky. 

For one, the entire room was covered in mounds of coal, leaving streaks of black to soak up their shoes and scrape itself onto whatever other body part touched the floor.  Then, Dallon crowded them into a huge metal cage, like the one before, which Brendon found quite uncreative and repetitive.

"Well, mama, looks like we're all gonna die," Pete muttered, already resigned to his fate of death.

"Aw, cheer up Petey!" Dallon chirped from behind the bars, twirling what looked like a black iron stick in between his fingers. "It's not like you'll be dead.  You'll just be brainwashed and forced to obey every order sent by me and my higher ups." 

"Oh, fantastic," Brendon droned sarcastically.  "I'm really looking forward to a lifetime of blowjobs and ass fucking."

"You got that right!" Dallon gave him an exaggerated wink that made Brendon's blood boil.  "Now if you excuse me, I gotta have a chat with the fam."  With that, Dallon disappeared to a corner of the room where a group of similar horned beings gathered into a cluster, all chatting about something Brendon couldn't decipher.  He scooted to the far wall of the cage and pressed his ear against the bars, hoping to catch wind of the conversation.

"Hey," Dallon greeted the group, yet no one made a move to even acknowledge his presence. He frowned, then spoke a bit louder. "Hey!" A few eyes darted from him and back, but for the most part he was ignored by the others.

"What is it, Dallon?" Someone finally asked monotonously.  Dallon elbowed the guy in the shoulder.

"Guess what?"  The man sighed.  

"What? Did you do something right for once?" A brief frown formed a straight line across Dallon's face for a split second, but was quickly wiped away as he was returned to his previous chirpy mood.

"I did it, dad, I caught them! Just like you asked!" Dallon motioned to the cage in excitement, limbs parading in every direction like a spastic monkey.  Dallon's dad rolled his eyes in exaggeration, his son visibly deflating. 

"Wow, that's some amazing work," He commented sarcastically.  "It only took you about 40 tries to capture a bunch of idiots with mashed potato brains."

Brendon wanted to feel offended at the insults, but he had a feeling speaking out would cause trouble, so he kept his mouth shut.  The other demon shot his head their way, and Brendon quickly ducked down before he was seen. After a few tense moments, he felt the eyes peel away from the back of his head, figuring it was safe to observe once again.

"Do you know what your brother would have done?"  Dallon's dad started.  "By now, these kids would have already been dead!"  Dallon hung his head in shame.

"I'm sorry-"

"No, don't even!" His dad bellowed in rage, ugly purple veins popping out of his meaty temple.  "This is why Dakota's in charge, while you get to take care of the dirty work because that's all you'll ever be good for!" By now, the man was seething, face broken into a vibrant shade of red, thick fists clenched by his side, white knuckles protruding from an even darker hand. He pointed a sausage finger in the direction of Brendon's cage, hand visibly quivering from the sheer pain of having a disappointment of a son.

"Now go take care of your mess." 

And like that, the conversation resumed as if Dallon never even spoke, leaving him stranded beside his own family like a lost, disgruntled puppy. If he wasn't about to kill them, Brendon might feel bad for the guy.  Not that it mattered what Brendon thought, as his ass was in more trouble than a hot blonde abandoned at a Vegas night club.

With one final huff to the jeering men behind him, Dallon turned away and descended to the cage.  Brendon quickly averted his gaze away from the scene and focused on his friends, pleading at Pete with hopeful eyes, praying the guy would have some plan of survival figured out.  Unfortunately, the emo boy was just as clueless as Brendon was.

"Fuck, he's coming, what now?" Brendon sputtered.

"S-smile a-and hope for t-the best?" Ryan shrugged, receiving a pop on the head from an aggravated Pete.

"That's a horrible fucking plan!"

"S-sorry!"  And in that moment, Brendon knew they were all terribly, irrevocably, fucked.

Dallon startled the group out of their conversation with a simple knock to the side of the cage.  Brendon whirled around, adrenaline coursing through his trembling form, completely unprepared to face his executioner.  Dallon didn't seem to be fairing much better, his usual quirky glow lost in shady, deep eyes swimming with the fire held from his previous chat with his family.

"It's time to fucking die."  He produced a long, metal pole that resembled a skewer, only this object held far more power than a stick designed to roast marshmallows over a campfire.   "See this?"   He thrusted it towards them like a sword, although his neutral expression lacked the liveliness of a knight.  "Coated with that stuff we showed you earlier.  I stab, you die, you become ghost under my control.  That's how your friend Burger King wound up here, and that's what's about to happen to you."  He pulled the object away.   "Now, who wants to go first?"  

Brendon's mind sent itself into a chaotic frenzy.  Fuck, what were his options?  He could let himself out and make a run for it, but with his athletic abilities, that was bound to be a fail.

And even if he somehow escaped the room alive, where would he go?   He had no map of this place, he could easily get lost.  Yet he had to think up something fast, there was no way he would bail on his friends.  Mikey was out there somewhere, waiting to be saved, and Brendon was not about to let whoever this Vincent was have him.  He needed a spark, anything that could possibly lead to...

"Well?"  Dallon growled impatiently.  He turned to Brendon.  "I like you, Bren, but giving good head isn't enough to warm my dead heart.  You're dying whether you want to or not, so you might as well get it over with."  And all of the sudden, a brilliant idea ignited Brendon's mind. Albeit it required quite a risky procedure, but if he could pull it off, they may just have a chance.

"I volunteer!" Brendon announced, hoping his friends would figure out his clever scheme once he began his act. He threw them a subtle wink before Dallon was yanking him away from the group, positioning him in front of the cage like you would a target. 

"Well, Katniss, welcome to the 75 annual hunger games! Except it's less like a game and more like a butchery, but oh well, same difference!" 

Then, without any warning, Brendon found himself pressed to the coal stained floors, Dallon towering over him, arms raised above his head like a knight ready to stab its prey.  Brendon's insides were sweating, his heart palpitating in fear.  He had one shot at this, and he can't screw it up.  His eyes darted from the steak clenched between the demon's fists to those dark clouds of smoke obscuring his bright eyes.  

"Well, I'd ask you for any last words, but I have a feeling you don't really have any.  Adios, you cheap skank!"  Dallon thrusted the stick downwards, but before it could reach his chest, Brendon held out a hand.

"Wait!"  Thankfully, Dallon paused his actions, a pissed off expression evident on his face.

"What?" He asked in annoyance.  "Make it quick, i have places to be."  Brendon collected himself mentally.

"Do you really think this is the answer?  Killing us will get you what you want?"  Dallon cocked an eyebrow.

"I don't know what you're talking about-"

"An obedient soldier is always the first to go down fighting," Brendon continued.  "You want to please your parents, but you know whatever you do they'll never be satisfied."

"Shut the fuck up!" Dallon sneered.

"Are you going to do this just because your parents want you to? Like they'll ever appreciate you?"  

"I have no other choice!" Dallon growled. 

"Yes you do!" Brendon insisted.  "Do you think Hitler would've ever succeeded if he just lied back and let the superpowers take control?" Dallon rolled his eyes.

"He didn't win, dumbass."  

"Fuck, bad example. But you get the point.  You're never going to get what you want if you let your parents roll all over you." 

"They don't-"

"You want something.  Freedom, maybe?  If we destroy Eve, you can get that.  I'm telling you, don't give into them.  If you hate us, fine, you can kill us later.  But when it comes down to it, do you want your freedom, or do you want to see us dead?"  

The last sentence made Dallon pause in his tracks.  He stood like that for a long while, his shaky fists hovering directly over Brendon.  Finally, after the chilly silence passed over the room for a few long seconds, Dallon lifted himself off Brendon and unlocked the cage.  

"Kill her, but I better get what I was promised, or I'll make sure your afterlife is a living hell."  And, like that, Brendon, Ryan, and Pete escaped from the room, without a clue about where they were going.  All they knew was they had to find the others.

Unfortunately, it didn't seem they would get that far, as heavy footsteps thudded outside the door. There was no doubt someone knew where they are.


	49. Not An Update

Look guys I'm sorry I haven't been updating but this fanfic is just so cringy and bad why did I write this crap? I can barely look at it without wanting to delete but I know a lot of people enjoy it so I will try to finish it.


	50. The Final Finish (Part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I even relevant anymore I haven't updated since December of 1984

Gerard's POV

Somehow, by some miracle, we managed to escape Craig's clutches. I sort of acted on instinct, nailed the guy in the nuts, and bolted for it like a rebel on the run. We needed an escape quick, and once we were sure Craig had lost sight of us, disappeared into one of the rooms around the corner-and somehow ended up here.

"Brendon? Ryan? Thank god you're alright!" Frank exclaimed in relief once he spotted them in the corner of the room as he engulfed them in a hug. 

"Oh yeah, don't worry about me or anything," Pete said from beside the two. Frank rolled his eyes, because nobody cares about Pete Wentz and his emo feelings.

"But Mikey's still out there, and I doubt we're any closer to finding him," I explained.  "And how much time do we have left?"  Eyes widened in terror around the room-we completely forgot about our time limit.  Frank slipped his phone out of his pocket, glancing at the screen.

"An hour."

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," I muttered.  "And we don't know where to begin our search, well that's just great."  I flopped against the wall in defeat.  Frank scooted close to me, wrapping his pale arms around my neck.

"It's okay, Gerard, we'll find him." 

"I know," I answered, although I didn't believe a single word of it.  This isn't some cheesy fanfiction, with a perfect plot and a story line drenched in so many miracles and coincidences, the stupid lame protagonists somehow don't die within the first 3 chapters.  I giggled, lulling my head against Frank's shoulder.

"If we weren't about to die I'd be fucking you right now."  Frank smirked devilishly.

"What's that supposed to mean?"  I rolled my eyes.

"It means I'd be dating you, idiot."  Frank's lips formed into a pleasant smile, and then they caught on my own, while I was floating on some kind of pleasant euphoria.  And even if we've kissed before, this one felt different, more concrete, the establishment of something greater even if it will only last less than an hour.  Once we pulled back, Frank was grinning ear to ear, and the people behind me seemed to fade into nothing.

"As cliche as it sounds, I've wanted to do that for a long time."  I laughed.  

"You really are lame," I noted as Frank chuckled.

"G-Guys!" Ryan growled, earning our attention.  "T-the book.  L-look." 

In the center of the floor, the book was glowing with wild energy, dark words scribbling across the clean pages. We watched as a message appeared, but this one was different from the previous ones. The handwriting was messier, and it wasn't signed as Vincent, but as P.

He is in the room -P

"Patrick?" Pete whispered. There was no response, but I guessed the answer would be affirmative.

"He must be talking about Vincent," Frank concluded.

"I'm not so sure," Josh argued. "What if he's talking about Tom Hanks?" 

"Josh!" Frank spat. "Now is not the time." During the moment of silence that followed, Tyler plucked to book off the floor, setting it in his pocket. 

"Guys, I don't think we should trust this. He could be lying."

"No, Patrick wouldn't lie about this," Brendon stated. "Either Flou is hiding somewhere, or one of us hasn't been honest with the rest." An eerie silence passed over the group.

"You're saying one of us has betrayed the others?"  Frank asked.

"That's exactly what I think."  However, Tyler seemed to disagree.

"No, don't you see?  He's manipulating us, trying to plot us against each other.  Flou isn't honest, and the man in that book sure as hell isn't Patrick."  The others remained skeptical, including me.

"I'm not saying we should trust it, but we need to take it into consideration," I pointed out.  "We need to be careful, one wrong call and we're all dead."  

"My money's on Ryan," Josh interjected.  "Why else would he know everything?  He found that book, and according to him he's a 'physic' which should be an umbrella term for 'psycho.'  He's clearly the one behind all this."

"Josh, let's not start pointing fingers-"

"No, Brendon!" Josh thundered.  "We stay with him, we die.  So we kill him, and get the hell out of here.  It's our only way of survival."  The others shook their heads.

"I-I swear I-I-I'm not F-Flou!" Ryan stated.  "M-my a-bilities are o-our only h-hope of survival, please d-don't kill me."  Josh glared, opening his mouth like he wanted to say something, but Brendon intercepted.  

"Josh, that's enough.  Nobody's getting left behind, and nobody's dying.  We need to focus on Mikey."  I sighed, he was right.  I didn't know where to start, and neither did anyone else. I picked up the journal. 

"Okay, Patrick, whoever you are, help us out. Who in the room is Flou? Give us a sign." Like my prediction, nothing happened. The space remained the same, until a shrill cry bounced off the walls. I covered my head in pain, everyone else did the same. When the sound had stopped, everything returned to normal, except for one thing. And everybody's heads were turned to face the outlier, who adorned glowing red eyes and black paint smeared down his neck.

"Guys, what is it?" Josh asked innocently, unaware of the state he was in. Everyone else's eyes narrowed.

"Don't play dumb with us, we know it's you, Vincent Flou. What have you done with Josh?" Brendon demanded. Not-Josh remained confused.

"Guys, it's me, I'm right here! What is it?" But Not-Josh could not fool us.

 

"I say we grab him, make him tell us where Mikey is, and how to get out of here. Then we can kill him," Frank suggested. The others disagreed.

"But what about Josh?" I questioned. "We could hurt him. If Flou's going down, he's not taking us with him." The others mumbled in agreement, some objected, but for the most part we all wanted information out of him, and we would get it no matter the cost.

"Ryan?" Brendon asked. "Tell me you can use your abilities on this guy." Ryan nodded affirmative, but he seemed pretty shaken up.

"I-I-I c-c-can b-bu-but I wo-would-wouldn't." Brendon gazed at the boy with worry in his eyes.

"Ryan, your stutter is worse than normal. What is it?" 

"h-h-he's n-not F-Fl-Flou. F-Flou's b-behind y-you." But before I could get a chance to look, the room was engulfed in a dark foggy substance, obscuring my vision. The others were shouting each other's names, but all I felt was the pain coursing through my neck as if someone had stabbed me with a needle. And as my eyes began to close, I recognized one face through the mask of confusion, and I knew who it was instantly.

Vincent Flou.


End file.
